Black Butterfly
by moonfesta
Summary: Una doctora dedicada, está haciendo realidad su sueño, pero quien lo hace realidad es una afamado empresario que la hechiza desde el principio, él sin embargo está consiente que la sinceridad es una arma de doble filo. AU SasuSaku
1. Capitulo 1 Encuentro

Capitulo 1 Encuentro

Llegue a la hora de siempre al hospital, había más gente de lo normal, y muchos periodistas, hoy llegaría el millonario que le hizo una generosa donación al hospital, lo que permitió abrir la Unidad de pediatría, estaba muy feliz, ya que esa era la especialización que había tomado, los niños me gustaban mucho, tenía una fuerte vocación hacia ellos.

Entre con prisa al vestidor, donde habían bastante doctoras cambiándose

-Sakura, hola!

Voltee a ver a Ino, mi amiga desde la escuela, que ahora era mi compañera de trabajo

-Hola Ino- la salude –hay bastante gente hoy- dije mientras abría mi casillero y empezaba a sacar el uniforme de mi bolso

-Es que acaso no lo sabes- me dijo Ino

-Saber que-

-Pues que el ultramegahiper famoso Sasuke Uchiha vendrá al Hospital- decía Ino con una amplia sonrisa

-Quien?- pregunte

-Por Dios Sakura, en qué mundo vives- rodo los ojos –Sasuke Uchiha es un conocido empresario multimillonario, él fue el que hizo la donación al hospital- me miró fijamente –y además es increíblemente apuesto

Con razón el vestier femenino estaba a reventar

Ino me miro extrañada

-En serio no sabes de quien te hablo- me pregunto

-No tengo ni idea –le dije mientras acaba de ponerme el uniforme y la bata

-Es increíble Sakura- paso por mi lado – al menos ve al auditorio a las 12, le van a hacer un reconocimiento, lo digo porque seguiste la pediatría-

-Está bien, quiero ver al que hace que pueda seguir estudiando-

-Entonces nos vemos- dijo Ino saliendo

Termine de prepararme y salí tan rápido como pude, tome el ascensor, y llegue al quinto piso donde estaban todos mis pacientes, en la recientemente inaugurada Sala de Pediatría, me acerque a la enfermera jefe y le pedí los expedientes de mis pacientes, ya con eso me dirigí a las habitaciones.

Llegue con mi primer paciente, Satoshi, un niño de 8 años con una neumonía

-Buenos días- dije al entrar

-Bueno días doctora- dijo la madre del pequeño

-Como estas Satoshi- le pregunte al pequeño

-Muy bien Doctora- me dijo sentándose –mire, ya me siento solo

-Vaya que bien- le dije con una sonrisa –aunque tu voz esta algo ronca aún

El pequeño se sonrojo

Tome los recientes exámenes que le habían hecho y los mire detenidamente, sonreí satisfecha

-Como esta doctora- pregunto la madre algo angustiada

-No se preocupe- le dije pidiéndole que se sentará- el virus ya no esta en su cuerpo, eso es bueno, pero aún su cuerpo no se recupera del todo y tiene las defensas bajas, así que lo dejare unos días más para asegurarnos

-Muchas gracias doctora, usted salvo a mi hijo- dijo inclinándose, aún no me acostumbraba a eso

-No se preocupe, es mi trabajo- dije sonrojada –además Satochi es un niño muy fuerte- dije acercándome a el

Tome el estetoscopio y empecé a examinarlo, sus pulmones sonaban muy fuerte, tome la historia clínica y anote algunas cosas

-Pediré que le hagan otros exámenes- dije anotando en la tabla –de eso depende de que le de la salida

-Muchas Gracias Doctora Haruno- dijo el pequeño

-No hay de que- dije saliendo

Por eso era que me gustaba este trabajo, es satisfactorio ver que la gente que entra, sale sana y salva

Seguía mirando lo papeles de mi siguiente paciente sin fijarme por donde iba, cuando sentí un golpe fuerte, un quejido y cuando levante la mirada un hombre estaba tendido en el piso sobándose la cabeza

-Oh por Dios se encuentra bien- dije agachándome en frente de el

-No sé, me duele la cabeza- me dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándome directo a los ojos

Quede hipnotizada por esos ojos azabache oscuros e intrigantes, y además, por Dios era guapísimo, me di una bofetada mental para reaccionar y me acerque a el

-Déjeme ver si le hice daño- le dije tomando la cabeza, él no se negó

El pulso se me acelero cuando vi una herida en la parte trasera de su cabeza, que tonta soy, lo avente contra la pared

-Por favor acompáñeme, tiene un pequeño corte- le dije dulce y calmadamente

-Hmp- dijo secamente, yo lo tome como un si

Lo ayude a levantarse, y empecé a avanzar por el pasillo hasta que llegue a mi consultorio, tome la llave y abrí

-Por favor siéntese, voy a traer unos instrumentos- dije saliendo a toda prisa

Ni siquiera pude reclamarle a la despistada doctora que prácticamente lo estrellara contra la pared, quedo embriagado con esos hermosos ojos jade, y además se veía sumamente arrepentida, así que usaría eso como excusa para estar un rato con ella.

Por lo visto es pediatra, tiene osos de peluche y juguetes por todo el consultorio, además de un tarro lleno de dulces, sin darme cuenta ella entro de nuevo con unos instrumentos, fue hacia un gabinete y tomo unos guantes que se puso

-Lo siento mucho- dijo acercándose – iba muy concentrada con unos papeles y no me di cuenta por donde iba- tomo mi cabeza con sus manos

-No se preocupe- dije algo nervioso, tenía sus pechos prácticamente en mi cara- yo tampoco me fije por donde iba- cerré los ojos, Dios tenía algo sumamente tentador en frente

-No es delicado pero le puede doler la cabeza- dijo retirándose, yo suspire aliviado

-Doctora…..- dije interrogante

-Haruno, Sakura Haruno- dijo sonriéndome, Dios que sonrisa más dulce

-Me va a poner puntos- dije algo molesto

-No es necesario- dijo acercándose de nuevo- con pegamento será suficiente

De nuevo se puso en frente mío, poniéndome en bandeja ese escote que debería ser ilegal, sentí como limpiaba y curaba la herida

-Ya está- dijo feliz – no fue nada serio

Se quitó los guantes los cuales boto en un basurero, se acercó al escritorio y tomo un recetario, empezó a escribir

-Si le duele la cabeza tómese esto- tome el papel que me extendía, tenía bonita letra- pero si llega a tener mareos, náuseas o vómito, venga de inmediato a urgencias-

-No creo que pase, ya no me duele- dije poniéndome de pie

Ella tomo de nuevo su tabla con papeles, y me acompaño, caminamos por los pasillos hasta que ella se detuvo en un cuarto

-Espero que no me vaya a odiar de por vida- claro que no la odiaría

-No se preocupe, puede dormir en paz- me causo mucha gracia

-Ahora si me disculpa, debo volver al trabajo- se inclinó levemente

Entro en el cuarto donde una niña la saludaba eufórica, volvió a mirar la receta médica que le había dado, ahora tenía su número de teléfono, ella mismo lo escribió, tal vez se sentía demasiado culpable, lo guarde muy bien en mi bolsillo, y seguí recorriendo el lugar, había quedado muy bien, donó bastante dinero para esto y no estaba arrepentido, los niños eran su debilidad, ya que jamás podría tener uno.

-Teme- oyó un grito a lo lejos, al voltearse vio a un eufórico rubio corriendo hacia el

-Dobe no corras, estamos en un hospital- le dije serio

-No te amargues teme- me paso el brazo por los hombros- además no iba tan rápido

-igual es un hospital-

-Ya se, pareces mi padre, más bien vámonos que en media hora empieza la ceremonia

Seguimos avanzando y llegamos a una sala donde me esperaba la directora del Hospital

-Señor Uchiha- se me acerco- de nuevo le agradezco este aporte tan importante para el hospital

-Para mi es un placer Directora Tsunade- la mujer estaba dichosa – me alegra saber que el dinero se invirtió en una forma buena

-Como puede ver, ya tenemos niños usando la Unidad, y ya tenemos una doctora que se esta especializando en Pediatría- me imagino que se refiere a Sakura – más tarde se la presentare –

-Claro será un placer conocerla- dije con una enorme sonrisa

-Por favor acompáñeme, ya esta todo listo para la ceremonia-

Acompañe a la mujer hasta la tarima del auditorio, ella tomo el micrófono y empezó a hablarle a la audiencia, algo me llamo al atención entre los asistentes y periodistas que estaban ahí, al mirar vi como la Doctora despistada se abría campo entre la gente y se hizo al lado de una rubia que le decía cosas al oído

-….. y con ustedes Sasuke Uchiha- dijo la directora, así que subí al escenario acercándome a ella y tomando el micrófono

Solo pude ver como la Doctora abría bastante la boca y se ponía sumamente colorada


	2. Capitulo 2 Amigos

Ya que estoy de vacaciones, aprovecho para actualizar

Capitulo 2 Amigos

Oh Dios Mío, le abrí la cabeza al tipo que hizo la donación, literalmente quería que la tierra se abriera y la tragara, no podía tener peor suerte, la vergüenza que tenía en este instante era indescriptible y sin contar que él la estaba mirando fijamente, salió de la ensoñación cuando sintió un codazo

-No te dije que estaba divino- dijo Ino susurrando – y está viendo hacia aquí

-Si eso parece- le dije

Después de que termino el discurso los asistentes se pararon a aplaudirlo y los fotógrafos alumbraban con los Flash el escenario

-Qué tal si vamos a saludar- dijo Ino

-No creo que sea prudente- le dije

-No seas amargada Sakura, mira, las demás se nos adelantan- dijo Ino señalando a Doctoras y enfermeras que se acercaban a saludar

Me iba a negar de nuevo, hasta que oí la voz de Tsunade-sama

-Por Favor Doctora Sakura Haruno, acércate a la tarima-

Se me vino el mundo a los pies

-Vamos Sakura te llaman, y como yo soy tu mejor amiga…- dijo Ino que empezó a arrastrarme entre la gente

Al llegar Tsunade-sama me tomo de la mano

-Solo necesito a Sakura, los demás a trabajar que se nos muere la gente- dijo molesta

Todos se fueron molestos y a regañadientes, mientras que Ino me hizo la seña de que más tarde tendría que contarle todo

Tsunade-sama me llevo por un pasillo hasta una sala a la cual entramos, ahí estaba el Señor Uchiha acompañado de un rubio

-Señor Uchiha- dijo Tsunade-sama poniéndome a su lado – ella es Sakura Haruno, se encargara de la Unidad de Pediatría

Él se levantó del asiento y se acercó hacia mí, tendió su mano para saludarme

-Es un placer Doctora Haruno- dijo seductoramente

-Encantada de conocerlo- el noto la vergüenza que tenía

-Sakura- dijo Tsunade-sama- muéstrale la Unidad al Señor Uchiha

-Si claro- dije nerviosa, la tortura se alarga

-Naruto espérame aquí, si llaman de la Corporación diles lo que acordamos- se dirigía al rubio

-Como digas ttebayo!-

Salimos del salón y camine por el pasillo, con el siguiéndome de cerca, tomamos el ascensor, que gracias a Dios no estaba solo, bajamos en el piso 5, avanzamos por el pasillo hasta que me detuve en la sala de cuidados intensivos

-No tengo mareos, ni me duele la cabeza, ni me voy a desmayar- se me acerco –relájate te ves tensa

-Lo siento- me incline, Dios la vergüenza no se me iba

-No te preocupes, todo está bien- lo dijo relajado –ahora muéstrame en que fue invertido mi dinero

Me sentí más relajada…. Era un alivio saber que no tenía problemas

-Esta es la sala de cuidados intensivos infantil, actualmente hay dos pacientes- le decía

Lo lleve por toda la unidad, mostrándoles las salas de recuperación, la sala de Fisioterapia, las habitaciones, la sala de recién nacidos, la guardería, el salón de juegos y la biblioteca

-Vaya, pareciera que los niños vinieran a divertirse- dijo el sonriente

-Es una forma de que los niños se recuperen más rápido, si no piensan que están enfermos tienen a responder mejor al tratamiento- le dije mientras nos deteníamos en un gran ventanal, que daba la parte trasera del hospital

-Hace cuanto trabajas aquí- me pregunto, me esperaba eso

-Hace tres años, hace dos que termine la residencia y me quede de planta, y empecé a especializarme en pediatría, el pediatra en Jefe que me enseño se retiró hace un mes, y me dejo a cargo de todo-

-Vaya, es genial que siendo tan joven te den tanta responsabilidad- me miro a los ojos –es similar a mi caso, pero lo mío fue de fuerza mayor- dijo serio

-Fuerza mayor- le pregunte

-Mi padre murió hace más o menos un año, y mi hermano se hizo cargo de los negocios en el exterior- suspiro –así que me hice cargo de la compañía aquí en Japón-

-lo siento- dije seria

-No te preocupes- le sonreí, ella se sonrojo un poco, le empezaba a gustar la doctora, y era una belleza rara, tenía un uniforme azul, sin embargo podía ver más allá y el escote ya no lo tenía tan pronunciado como en la mañana, ya que aquí estaba parada derecha –que edad tienes- le pregunte, la duda me carcomía

-Ah?, 24, entre a la universidad a los 17- respondió

Era bastante joven, pero se veía bastante madura

-Temeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- esa voz fastidiosa

-Que quieres – le dije a Naruto

-Siento interrumpirte- miro a Sakura –por qué no nos presentas primero

-Sakura él es Naruto Uzumaki- vi cómo se daban la mano – Dobe – ella es la Doctora Sakura Haruno

-Un placer Sakura- dijo Naruto alegre – soy el socio de Sasuke-

-Encantada- dijo ella sonriente, me encantaba su sonrisa

-Sasuke, los de la Corporación quieren cambiar las condiciones del contrato y quieren verte para negociar las clausulas

No podía tener un día en paz….

-Está bien, vayamos, haz que nos reciban, no podemos perder el tiempo-

-está bien ttebayo!- dijo Naruto saliendo del lugar – Adiós Sakura-chan, cuando me enferme vendré a que me cures-

Maldito dobe y sus comentarios fuera de lugar

-Lo siento es algo inmaduro- le dije serio

-Ah?- sonrió –es divertido-

-Me tengo que ir, tal vez venga a ver como manejas esto- le dije

-Si te llegas a sentir mal…..-la interrumpí

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, ya ni me duele- vi su cara de alivio

-Adiós- Salí de ahí dejándola sola

Estaba seguro que volvería a ver a esa encantadora Doctora

Vi cómo se alejaba, si bien el me dijo que se sentía bien, tenía un cargo de conciencia enorme, aunque estaba segura que lo volvería a ver, de nuevo se puso en marcha para continuar con el trabajo tenía que ver a tres paciente más, sin embargo una rubia le impedía el paso

-Sakura cuéntamelo todo-

-Contarte que- dije seria y continuando mi marcha – no tienes alguna emergencia en la Sala de Urgencias

-Por eso no te preocupes, ya deje a alguien encargado- me decía expectante

-Estoy ocupada Ino, no puede ser luego?- le dije seria

-No me saques excusas Sakura, prácticamente eres envidiada por medio hospital, estuviste a solas con Sasuke Uchiha-

-Gracias por informármelo Ino- le dije sonriente –y para que sepas solo le mostré lo agradecida que estaba por la donación, no más-

-Tonta Sakura, no le diste su teléfono o algo-

La receta médica….

-No, no se lo di- llegue a la habitación

-No te salvaras de esta, tendrás que contármelo todo cuando salgamos

-No hay más que contar Ino, y de por Dios no empieces a inventar chismes

-Yo no invento nada- hizo pucheros –bueno me voy

Y se fue mientras yo entraba a la habitación para ver a mi paciente


	3. Capitulo 3 Acercamiento

Aprovecho que tengo tiempo para actualizar, el próximo será el lunes, gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos

Capitulo 3 Acercamiento

Estaba parado fuera del hospital, hacia una semana que había ido a la inauguración, y la Doctora Rosa le rondaba en la cabeza, si, la estaba esperando, la quería invitar aunque fuera a un café, quería hablar con ella, eso si la gente dejara de mirarlo como una atracción de circo, las puertas se abrieron y la vio salir, así que tomo su celular y le marco

-Diga?- pregunto

-Sakura, soy yo Sasuke- al fondo se oyó una exclamación de sorpresa

-Vaya sorpresa- soltó una risa, yo veía como avanzaba hacia la calle

-Estoy afuera del hospital y quería….- me interrumpió

-Te sientes mal- dijo angustiada

-No es eso, no te preocupes- ella soltó un suspiro –quiero invitarte a tomar un café

-Donde estas- pregunto ella mirando a todos lados

-Estoy enfrente tuyo- le dije ella volteo a verme, y me perdí de nuevo en su ojos

Ella colgó el celular y se acerco rápidamente a mi

-Estas loco, viniste solo, no necesitas escoltas o algo?- pregunto

-Un hola hubiera sido mejor- le dije sonriendo –pero no te preocupes, puedo andar solo

Ella se sonrojo

-Lo siento, perdona mis modales- dijo inclinándose

-No te inclines, no hace falta- ella se puso derecha –ahora me aceptas el café- le pregunte

-Si claro que te lo acepto- me sonrió, me hice a un lado y abri la puerta del copiloto y la deje entrar

Di la vuelta, entre al auto y empecé a conducir a un café famoso que conocía, al detenerme en un semáforo, ella me miro fijamente

-No te duele?- me miro fijamente

-Mira de una vez para que salgas de dudas- encendí la luz del auto y ella se acerco, tomo mi cabeza y empezó a buscar la herida, Dios olía delicioso, como a cerezas, luego se retiro, vi como sonreía, apague la luz y puse de nuevo el auto en marcha

-Comprobaste que no me estoy muriendo?- dije sonriendo

-No es gracioso- hizo un puchero –pero sano correctamente, así que puedo estar tranquila

-estabas preocupada por mi?- le pregunte

-Es normal que me preocupe, eres como cualquier paciente- me desilusiono su respuesta, pero vi cómo se sonrojaba

Llegamos al café, estacione el auto di la vuelta y le abrí la puerta para que saliera, empezamos a caminar hacia el café y yo aproveche para tomarla de la cintura mientras la guiaba adentro, nos sentamos en una esquina, al rato llego un mesero pidiendo la orden

-Quiero un Cappuchino- dijo ella

-Yo un espresso- dije serio, el mesero se retiro, era mi oportunidad para empezar la conversación- porque Pediatría- le pregunte

-Tenía una hermana menor, Satomi, cuando yo tenia unos diez años su salud empeoro yo le llevaba tres años, le hicieron muchos análisis y estudios pero cuando dieron con lo que tenía era demasiado tarde, ella murió un año después- suspiro – así que me propuse convertirme en Doctora y más tarde especializarme en Pediatría, no quería que más niños como mi hermana murieran sin tratamiento- dijo triste

-Lo siento- le dije

-No te preocupes, ha pasado mucho tiempo, así que lo supere con los años- volvió a sonreír – y tu?, como te volviste tan popular y famoso-

-Eso fue en la Universidad- eso me causaba gracia – era jugador de baloncesto y de a poco las mujeres empezaron a llamarme "El encestador"- me detuve por que llego el mesero con el pedido – incluso tuve un club de fans – ella levanto las cejas – y esa fama me sigue precediendo aun después de graduarme, se acrecentó cuando tome el control de la compañía por la muerte de mi padre-

-Vaya eres bastante popular, pero si te digo la verdad- se me acerco un poco – cuando me hablaron de ti no tenía ni idea quien eras- sonrió

Eso me causo mucha gracia

-Eso es bueno- la mire sonriente – estoy harto de que la gente me rinda pleitesía, por eso me gusta tu actitud-

-Algo de mi te gusta?, es interesante- me dijo

-Por que no me gustaría- le pregunte, quería saber más

-Mis exnovios dicen que prefiero estar horas en un hospital, que en una cita, así que terminan dejándome, tengo una devoción especial por los niños

Eso me gusta, tenemos algo en común

-Debo concluir que estas soltera- le pregunte

-Acertaste- me guiño el ojo –aunque ese no debe ser tu caso, con tu posición y tu fama debes tener alguna mujer a tu lado

No me gusto lo que dijo pero tiene razón

-Para tu sorpresa, ahora estoy soltero, no salgo con nadie, las únicas mujeres en mi vida son mi madre y mi sobrina, ni siquiera tengo secretaria-

Ella se sorprendió

-Vaya que lo hiciste, en el hospital las doctoras y enfermeras no hacia si no maldecir a tu "supuesta" novia- se rio

-Cualquiera puede inventar chismes, yo por eso no les hago caso-

-Sobrina?, tu hermano tiene hijos- pregunto

-Si lleva tres años casado con Kana, su esposa, tienen una niña llamada Mayumi, tiene año y medio

-Y por que no tienes secretaria?- pregunto dándole un sorbo a su cappuchino

-hace como dos meses mi secretaria, la señora Kaede se jubilo, era la mano derecha de mi padre y también fue la mía cuando tome la compañía- suspire – no me siento a gusto con secretarias jóvenes, buscan otras cosas diferentes al trabajo, así que esos deberes los hago yo-

Ella abrió bastante los ojos

-Vaya, es sorprendente, pareciera que las mujeres buscan tu físico o dinero- dijo sorprendida

Tenia toda la razón, toda la maldita razón

Por otro lado le gustaba la sinceridad con la que le hablaba…

-No me estarás cobrando la donación del hospital- me miro fijamente

-No claro que no- negué con la cabeza –aunque debo admitir que me estoy aprovechando que me hayas abierto la cabeza

Ella soltó una carcajada, eso era música para mis oídos

-Para la próxima usa otra excusa que esta ya no te sirve- me dijo sonriendo

-Entonces debo suponer que habrá otra- le dije en tono alegre

Ella lo pensó un rato

-Puede ser- me miro a los ojos –saldría contigo muchas veces solo por el hecho de dar la donación al hospital

Golpe bajo

-No lo hago con esa intención- le aclare

-Se que no tienes esas intenciones, pero igual estoy muy agradecida contigo-

Suspire aliviado

-A que se dedica tu compañía- me pregunto inquieta

-La verdad muchas cosas, tenemos bancos, constructoras, compañías de seguros, hoteles, centros comerciales, y últimamente estamos incursionando en la moda, con ropa y perfumes

-vaya- dijo sorprendida- suena a que te la pasas muy ocupado

-Delego muchas cosas a mis empleados, pero tienes razón, me deja poco tiempo libre-

Le sonreí, ella se sonrojo un poco

Ella miro su reloj

-Válgame Dios, llevamos horas hablando- dijo levantándose – lo siento Sasuke, la pase muy bien contigo pero tengo que dormir algo o no aguantare el trabajo mañana – sacó unos billetes del bolso

-No espera – la detuve – Yo te invite, yo pago –

Ella sonrió

-Vaya, que amable, tengo la costumbre de pagar mis cosas, me alaga que me invites-

-Quieres que te lleve – le pregunte, la verdad no quería que acabara

Ella puso su mano enfrente mío

-Más despacio Sasuke que me asustas – ella sonrió, yo estaba bastante sorprendido, había leído claramente mis intenciones – puedo tomar un taxi, pero a cambio, y para no hacerte sentir mal, aceptare alguna otra invitación que me hagas

Yo sonreí, no era mala idea

-Entonces es un trato- dije estirando la mano

-Un trato- dijo ella estrechando la mía

Yo tome su mano y le di un casto beso, ella se puso bastante roja, eso me gustaba

-Mi estimada doctora, espero que tenga buena noche- le dije seductoramente

-Lo mismo para ti – dijo saliendo del café

Yo me volví a sentar, mientras pedía la cuenta, la bella Doctora resulto ser una caja de sorpresas, y cada día le gustaba más.


	4. Capítulo 4: Piénsalo seriamente

Aquí la actua prometida!

**Capitulo 4: Piénsalo seriamente**

Llegue al Hospital a la hora de siempre, me acerque a la recepción y tome el folder con los pacientes del día

-Doctora Haruno – me llamo una enfermera

-Si? – pregunte

-La Doctora Tsunade la quiere ver en la oficina

Agradecí a la enfermera, fui hasta mi consultorio donde tome mi bata y me arregle, y salí hacia la oficina, al llegar golpee suavemente

-Pasa Sakura, se que eres tu-

Abrí la puerta, y obedecí cuando me pidió que me sentara

-Sakura, ya que de ahora en adelante serás la pediatra en jefe del hospital, debes saber, que desde mañana tendrás residentes

Yo lo tome sorpresivamente

-Serás la responsable de enseñar a los futuros pediatras, creo que con los años de experiencia que tienes es suficiente-

-Vaya… - me quede sin palabras – no sé qué decir –

-Por ahora serán cinco residentes, así que no estarás bajo mucha presión, pero si quiero que seas muy estricta, quiero que la donación valga la pena, y que el Hospital sea de categoría estelar-

-Oh claro no se preocupe, daré lo mejor de mí para que el Unidad de Pediatría llegue a ser la mejor de Japón-

-Confió en que lo harás…- hizo una pausa – por cierto Sakura, sales con Uchiha Sasuke-

-Que?- dije casi gritando

-Bueno es que los rumores dicen que te han visto saliendo con el-

Por Dios la gente sí que inventa rumores

-Saliendo?...- solo me tome un café con el-

-Sakura no te estoy juzgando, pero no se ve muy bien, pareciera que le agradecieras el favor-

-Por Dios, no es por eso – si supiera que le abrió la cabeza-

-Sakura no te voy a juzgar por nada, es tu vida privada, pero espero más discreción-

-No se preocupe por eso…- estaba poniéndome de mal genio- si no es más me retiro

Salí de la oficina algo molesta, porque la gente es tan chismosa, tal vez fue alguna de las enfermeras que se lo comían con la mirada cuando fue a la inauguración, me dirigí a mi consultorio para empezar a visitar a mis pacientes, cuando una rubia me lo impidió

-Sa ku ra- me sonrió – cuéntamelo todo –

-Contarte que – ya me lo puedo imaginar

-Sakura no te hagas que sabes muy bien de que hablo – se me acerco susurrándome – eres la envidia de medio hospital, cuéntame, que tal besa el Uchiha

Casi la golpeo por la pregunta que me hizo, entre rápido en mi consultorio y empecé a revisar los archivos

-espero que no seas tú la que haya esparcido el rumor- le dije seria

-No claro que no, lo oí de unas enfermeras- me sonrió – y bien

-Sueña Ino, solo fue un café-

-en serio- pregunto desilusionada

-Muy en serio, yo no sé por qué piensan que ya me acosté con el-

-Bueno Sakura, tanto como eso no, pero dicen que te vieron muy acamelada con él, cuando salías de Hospital-

Malditos chismosos

-Lamento destruir tus fantasías, pero por ahora el y yo no tenemos nada-

-Y qué tal?- pregunto picara

-Que tal, que?-

-Bueno tu sabes, como es el, dicen que es un ogro y que pocas veces se le ve con mujeres-

-A mí no me lo pareció- era en serio – fue muy amable conmigo y sabe llevar una conversación

-No me ilusiones Sakura, mira que en las revistas de farándula rumorean que es gay o algo, porque ha rechazado hasta modelos de talla mundial-

Por Dios soy más gay yo que el

-Vaya, la gente si inventa chismes-

-Sakura lo tienes servido en bandeja de plata, es que acaso no te atrae un poco-

Directo a la yugular

-Ino no soy de piedra – pude ver como se le iluminaban los ojos – pero sería una desventaja que yo me quedara con el, que pasaría contigo

Vi como analizaba lo que le acababa de decir

-Eso no importa – yo me sorprendí – con tal que alguna de las dos se lo quede, sería suficiente para restregárselo en la cara a más de una en este hospital

Yo suspire, no tiene remedio

-Ino por si se te olvida, yo no tengo tiempo para estar chismeando y si me disculpas – me puse de pie y salí del consultorio- tengo cosas que hacer

Ino hizo un puchero

-Sakura si te vuelves a ver con el, me cuentas todo con lujo de detalles – diciendo eso salió de mi consultorio canturreando una canción

Yo camine por los pasillos hacia la habitación de Satoshi el niño con neumonía que llevaba ya varios días internado

Golpee suevamente y entre

-Buenos días- salude

-Doctora Haruno, Buenos días- se inclinó la madre del niño

-Como estas hoy Satoshi- pregunte acercándome

-Muy bien Doctora, mire ya hablo normal- sonrió

Tome la tabla con la historia y revise los exámenes que le hicieron, el niño tenía suerte, tome el estetoscopio y examine sus pulmones, sonreí, ya no era necesario que siguiera en el hospital

-Lo exámenes salieron muy bien, y sus pulmones están totalmente recuperados, así que daré la orden para que salga-

-Muchas gracias Doctora – dijo entre lágrimas la madre de niño

Yo sonreí, firme el papel que autorizaba la salida, y unas órdenes para unos medicamentos

-Tendrá que vigilarlo un poco, está haciendo bastante frío así que puede recaer- vi como la señora asentía – le daré la orden para que venga a verme la otra semana y además pida estos medicamentos, además de estas vitaminas para reforzar sus defensas

La madre del pequeño tomo todo y lo guardo en un bolso

-Muchas gracias Doctora, no sé cómo agradecerle-

-No se preocupe es mi trabajo, y tu pequeño – me acerque y le revolví el cabello- no vuelvas a preocupar a tu madre-

El asintió contento, yo me despedí y salí del consultorio, la mañana transcurrió sin ningún problema, al llegar a la cafetería para tomar el almuerzo, sintió como si todo el mundo volteara a verla

Dios es que ahora ella es el tema de conversación

Igual ella no vivía amargándose por lo que los demás dijeran, tomo su almuerzo sin importarle que, y siguió trabajando como siempre, ya iban siendo casi las seis y se estaba preparando a salir cuando sonó su teléfono, miro la pantalla pero no reconoció el numero

-Diga

-Sakura, soy yo Sasuke

O_0 que sorpresa

-Vaya es raro que me llames- le dije mientras me acercaba a mi auto

-Ayer dejaste las cosas claras- me dijo serio

Oh Dios no quería espantarlo, realmente le gustaba!, idiota

-mal entendiste todo, vas demasiado rápido- dije mientras entraba al auto

Hubo silencio al otro lado….. Demasiado

-Sasuke….- me interrumpió

-Sakura lo siento si te sentiste presionada-

O_0

-No te disculpes me haces sentir mal – le dije algo apenada, por Dios….

Silencio…..

-No me llamabas para eso cierto-

Oí una sonrisa

-Tienes razón, necesito pedirte un favor- me dijo serio

-Pues que será- le pregunte intrigada

-Quiero que vengas a mi apartamento-

Sorpresa 2

-Habla completo Sasuke que con lo poco que me dices no me convences-

-No te preocupes, no estaremos solos- dijo con algo de desilusión – un amigo tuvo un accidente y tiene algunos golpes y heridas, quería ver si tu podrías revisarlo-

Sí que estaba imaginando cosas raras XD…

Un amigo tuyo?- le pregunte

-Si te lo presente el otro día en el Hospital, Naruto, el rubio- me dijo

-Ya lo recuerdo, porque no lo llevas a un hospital- le pregunte

-Es complicado… te juro que te lo explicare, pero por favor ayúdame-

Dios no se podía negar…

-está bien, envíame la dirección en un mensaje al teléfono, tendré que regresar a mi consultorio por algunas cosas- dije saliendo del auto – que tan grave es – le pregunte

-Tiene algunos golpes y heridas- suspiro – tiene un corte feo en una ceja-

-Ya veo, está bien te ayudare - dije entrando al ascensor del parqueadero – tratare de estar en una hora-

-Quieres que te envié un taxi o que vaya por ti-

No Dios, suficiente tengo con ir a su apartamento

-No te preocupes tengo auto-

-ok entonces te estaré esperando-

-Nos vemos – y colgué

Estaba corriendo directo a la tentación, y eso le gustaba


	5. Capítulo 5: Conociéndote

Cap 05: Conociéndote

-ok entonces te estaré esperando- le dije

-Nos vemos- me dijo ella y colgó

Yo respire aliviado

-Alégrate dobe que ella viene para acá- le dije serio a Naruto que tenía una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza

-Vaya, es de utilidad que conozcamos a la Doctora- me dijo haciendo muecas de dolor

-Si es una fortuna- dije sentándome en frente de el – Ahora si me dirás porque carajos estas vuelto pedazos

-No te enojes Sasuke, estaba defendiendo a mi novia-

Naruto es un reconocido modelo masculino en ascenso, aparte de ser mi socio y ayudarme en la compañía, además amigo mío de la infancia, él ahora trabaja, como modelo principal de la línea de ropa masculina y parte de los perfumes, y no me gustaba nada que armara escándalos y dañara no solo su imagen si no de la compañía

-Eso a mí no me importa, y por qué carajos llevas a Hinata a un bar, llévala a un restaurante decente-

-Pero yo quería bailar, además hace mucho que no la veía-

-Por Dios Naruto, te imaginas que Sakura me hubiera dicho que no, hubiera tenido que llevarte a un maldito hospital donde el chisme no tardaría en esparcirse- estaba furioso

-relájate Sasuke, afortunadamente todo salió bien- sonreía

-Bien?- lo mire furioso – tienes la cara hecha pedazos, Dios mío, esa es la que vende-

-No hagas drama Sasuke, si Sakura-chan es buena Doctora, arreglara el problema muy fácilmente-

-Vaya positivismo- suspire – eso espero-

Me levante de nuevo a la cocina, para poner más agua en el congelador, Dios dame paciencia, seguían pasando los minutos y por fin, sonó el timbre, me apresure a abrir y ahí estaba la preciosa flor enfrente de mi

-Lo siento Sasuke, hice lo posible para venir rápido, pero vives algo lejos-

Dios eso le importaba un pepino, el hecho es que llego

-No importa, pasa- hice espacio para que pasara y cerré la puerta

Llegamos a la sala y le señale al paciente

-Sakura aquí está el paciente- le dije

-Hola Sakura-Chan- dijo el dobe como si no pasara nada

-Que tal Naruto, vaya que eres positivo- sonrió

Sakura se acercó a él, y empezó a ponerse unos guantes

-Y que paso?- pregunto ella acercándosele

-Se peleo en un bar y le rompieron una botella en la cabeza- dije algo molesto, ella sonrió

-Me puedo dar cuenta- dijo ella tomando la cabeza de Naruto

Empezó a examinarlo, tomaba su cabeza delicadamente como lo hizo conmigo, le tenía envidia al dobe

-Aunque no es grave, es peor de lo que pensaba, la herida de la ceja tendré que tomarle puntos, pero no traje anestesia, así que si quieres lo puedo hacer del modo difícil- dijo ella volteándome a ver

-Va a doler?- dijo Naruto

-No te preocupes- dijo sonriéndole – usaremos hielo para adormecer la zona mientras te cojo los puntos-

-Sakura no te preocupes, solo intenta dejarlo lo mejor posible- dije sobándome la cien

-Oye Teme, no es a ti a quien van a coser-

-Eso no me interesa dobe, lo debiste pensar cuando empezaste la pelea- dije molesto

-Yo no empecé, fue el maldito degenerado que empezó a acercársele a Hinata-

-Eso no me interesa- le grite

-Muchachos relajasen- dijo Sakura calmándonos – Sasuke no te preocupes quedara bien, ahora tráeme hielo-

Hice lo que me pidió, fue a la cocina y traje un gran bloque de hielo que tenía en el congelador, ella estaba limpiándole la herida, tomo el hielo y se lo puso en la herida

-Déjatelo ahí sin quitártelo por unos 5 minutos- le dijo Sakura a Naruto

Después se acero a su bolso y tomo algunas gasas, tijeras y agujas

-Oye Sakura-chan, eres especialista en Pediatría- le pegunto Naruto

-Así es- contesto sonriendo

-Ella atiende a niñitos como tú- le dije molesto a Naruto

-No empieces Sasuke, no me he muerto-

Dios dame más paciencia

-Bueno voy a empezar a suturar la herida- dijo quitándole el hielo a Naruto – es un buen niño y quédate quieto, tal vez duela un poco-

-Está bien, seré fuerte- ella sonrió

Con suma delicadeza empezó a suturarle la herida al dobe, en menos de dos minutos ya había terminado y estaba poniéndole un parche

-ves que fue rápido y sin dolor- dijo sonriendo

-Es cierto Sakura-chan, casi ni me dolió, tienes muy buena mano- dijo Naruto sonriendo

Él también había comprobado eso cuando ella también lo curo..

Esperen… Sakura-chan! Desde cuando Naruto se toma esas confianzas

-Naruto, quítate la camisa y recuéstate en el sofá- le dijo Sakura a Naruto, cosa que el hizo sin preguntar

Ella se quitó los guantes y empezó a tocarlo por todos lados, sin darme cuenta apreté bastante los puños

-Tienes bastantes golpes pero nada de gravedad- le dijo Sakura a Naruto

Tomo de nuevo su bolso y saco un tubo con una crema, la cual empezó a untarle en los golpes

-Te estoy aplicando una crema que te quitara la hinchazón y quitara el color de los morados- Naruto solo asentía, yo solo observaba la escena

De nuevo tomo su bolso y saco un frasco con unas pastillas

-ten- le entrego a Naruto el frasco- Tomate una cada seis horas, esto prevendrá una infección en la herida y te aliviara el dolor, si llegas a sentir mareos o vomitas, ve de urgencias al hospital- después volteo a verme- si ese es el caso, Sasuke llámame y trataremos el asunto discretamente- me sonrió

Eso me aliviaba

-Espero no tener que hacerlo pero gracias- le dije agradecido

-Muchas gracias Sakura-Chan- le dijo Naruto sonriendo-

-No hay de que, y aplícate la crema después de que te bañes, para que desaparezcan los morados-

Yo volví a la cocina y le prepare un café, no oí muy bien de que hablaban, al regresar los vi reírse, si no es por qué Naruto tienen novia, lo hubiera molido a golpes

-Ten tomate esto- le dije entregándole la taza con el café

-Vaya Sasuke me sorprendes que sepas usar una estufa- me dijo sonriendo

-Se te olvida que vivo solo, detesto ir a restaurantes, si no es por negocios-

-Es verdad Sakura-chan, el teme cocina bastante bien- ella volteo a verme- por cierto Sasuke no le vas a pagar-

-No hace falta- dijo Sakura sonrojándose

-No seas impertinente Naruto, y además el que debería pagarle eres tu- dije señalándolo

-No se preocupen los dos, no lo hice con esa intención- dijo Sakura terminando su café

Por Dios, tenía unas inmensas ganas de moler a golpes a Naruto, lo que dijo no tiene sentido

-Bueno chicos, siento arruinar el momento pero tengo que irme- dijo Sakura dejando la taza en la mesita- mañana tengo que entrar temprano a trabajar-

-Déjame llevarte- le dije – es lo mínimo que puedo hacer- le dije

-No es necesario, traje mi auto – me miro sonriendo – además me cobrare el favor después

Sorpresa agradable

-Está bien, pagare mi favor después – le dije sonriendo, ella se sonrojo

-Naruto has lo que te digo si no quieres enojar a Sasuke- le dijo Sakura al dobe

-Claro Doctora, como diga-

-Sasuke si pasa algo ya sabes dónde llamarme – se me acerco

-Claro, me salvaste la vista- quede en shock cuando me dio un beso en la mejilla, tanto que ni me di cuenta cuando se fue

-Oye Sasuke…. Sasuke… Teme- oí el grito

-Que quieres- le dije molesto

-La Doctora te dejo en shock…. – me dijo silbando – pero te doy la razón, esta lindísima

-Eso no te lo niego – le dije

-Y qué? – pregunto

-Que de qué?-

-Pues ya sabes, te gusta..- me pregunto

-Si me gusta- le dije claramente

-Lo dijiste sin dudar, o sea que si te gusta- me dijo contento – ya era hora, ya estaba pensando que eras gay o algo-

-Que no salga con mujeres no quiere decir nada- le dije molesto

-Pero si lo comenta la gente- dijo sentándose – es bueno que la prensa te vea con una mujer, y más si es una bella e intelectual Doctora

En eso el dobe tenía razón

-Bueno dejemos el tema así- dije recogiendo el desorden – esta noche te quedaras aquí, no quiero que nadie vea el aspecto lamentable que tienes

-Sabes que lo hare teme, no quiero salir tampoco- dijo el dobe

-Hablaste con Hinata?- le pregunte

-Si ya le conté donde estoy, esta algo apenada- dijo serio

No me sorprende que lo este, el espectáculo fue denigrante

-Me voy a dormir, mañana madrugo, usa el cuarto de invitados-

-Está bien, yo también tengo algo de sueño- dijo Naruto levantándose – nos vemos mañana

Entre a mi cuarto, tenía dolor de cabeza, Naruto solo me da problemas, pero al recordar a Sakura, se me olvida incluso donde estoy, la pelirosa me está embrujando lentamente

Sasuke-kun está que cae XDDD

Gracias por sus Rev y Favs


	6. Capítulo 6: Afrontando adversidades

Cap 06: Afrontando adversidades

Llegue temprano al hospital al llegar note que Tsunade me estaba esperando

-Sakura que bueno que llegas-

-Buenos Dias Tsunade-sama- me incline

-Buenos días Sakura, hoy te presentaré los 5 nuevos estudiantes de pediatría que te comente-

-Esta bien- dije

-Alístate y ve a mi oficina en unos 15 minutos, ellos ya llegaron- vaya que rápidos

-Esta bien ya me alisto

-Corrí hacia el ascensor, y apreté el botón del quinto piso, al salir camine rápido, llegue a mi consultorio, tome mi bata, mi agenda y salí a la oficina de Tsunade-sama, llegue en menos de 10 minutos y toque suavemente la puerta

-Pasa Sakura- abrí lentamente

Al entrar sentí cinco pares de ojos mirándome profundamente

-Sakura siéntate- me dijo Tsunade-sama señalándome una silla, le obedecí – ellos son los cinco residentes que estarán a tu cargo y que ingresaran al área de Pediatría

Mire por encima del hombro a las personas detrás de mí

-Te los presentare- Tsunade-sama se levantó de su asiento, yo me gire en el mío

Se acercó a donde estaban

-Él es Sabaku no Gaara, es hijo de un distinguido cirujano en Osaka, pero el se decidió por la pediatría- se acercó a una chica – ella es Ten Ten – se graduó con honores de la Toudai y empezó a estudiar ginecología pero decidió cambiarse a la pediatría- se acerco a otro chico – el es Nara Shikamaru, su profesor lo recomendó para pediatría por que tiene dones con los niños- el chico hizo cara de desagrado, se acerco a una chica muy linda – ella es Hyuuga Hinata – un momento, ese nombre lo he oído en algún lado – su padre es dueño de una famosa farmacéutica, pero ella se decidió por la medicina y por último- se acerco a una peligrosa la cual interrumpió a Tsunade-sama

-Soy Karin Minatsuki, mi padre dice que debo tomar la pediatría para tener experiencia como madre, ya que aspiro a casarme con alguien millonario y guapo- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Todos la miramos con una gran incógnita

-Bueno Sakura, ellos serán tus subordinados, desde ahora serán tu responsabilidad y asumirás todo lo que ellos hagan, sin embargo, tu eres la que decides si sirven o no en el área, y ellos tendrán que obedecerte mientras estén en el hospital- bueno es comprensible – Sakura, usa la sala de juntas del cuarto piso para que hablen y se conozcan

-Claro Tsunade-sama- me levante del asiento y me dirigí a la puerta – chicos por favor síganme

Salimos de la oficina y nos dirigimos al ascensor, rápidamente llegamos a la sala de juntas, les ordene que se sentarán, así que tome la palabra

-Bueno Tsunade-sama me dio una breve introducción de cada uno, pero no me presento- me puse de pie – Soy Sakura Haruno, tengo 24 años, hace dos empecé con la Pediatría, y ahora soy la Pediatra en jefe del Hospital, por ahora la Unidad esta algo vacía, ya que tiene pocas semanas de inaugurada, espero que le pongan el empeño suficiente para que el Hospital logre reconocimiento, aunque me veo amable, soy bastante estricta, no tolero la impuntualidad ni el irrespeto, y sobre todo, los problemas personales los quiero fuera del hospital, quedo claro- pregunte seria, todos asintieron menos la chica pelirroja

-Oye Sakura- me dijo

-Doctora Haruno, niña más respeto- dije seria, esta chica me daba mala espina

-No eres demasiado joven para ser nuestra sempai- pregunto

-La experiencia no se improvisa, puedo tener 24, pero llevo en pediatría más tiempo que tu- lo demás sonrieron – alguna otra pregunta, y por favor inteligente-

Ninguno levanto la mano

-Bueno háblenme un poco de cada uno, quiero saber cómo son

-Bueno yo- esa fue Hinata, la que me intriga – soy Hinata, tengo 22 años, salí de la Universidad de medicina y desde siempre supe que quería estudiar pediatría, tengo hermanas pequeñas así que creo que eso impulso un poco mi vocación-

Interesante

-Yo soy Sabaku no Gaara- se levantó el pelirojo – tengo 23 años y me gradué hace seis meses de medicina, me decidí especializarme en pediatría porque quiero llevar esos conocimientos a Osaka-

-Soy Ten Ten, desde siempre quise ser Pediatra, así que puse mucho esfuerzo en mis estudios, estoy muy contenta de poder trabajar aquí, así que lo haré lo mejor posible-

-Me llamo Shikamaru, tengo 22 años, como dijo Tsunade-sama, mi padre cree que tengo un don extraño con los niños, así que decidí seguirle la corriente haber donde me lleva esto-

Un chico interesante

-Bueno chicos, primero les daré una vuelta por el hospital, les presentare algunos de los doctores y empezaremos a trabajar-

-Y yo Doctora- no me he presentado- dijo la peliroja

-No es necesario, ya lo hiciste antes no?, lo de casarte con un millonario guapo-

Ella no dijo nada

-Bueno vayan a tomar su almuerzo, pidan en la recepción su casillero, y presentesen en el cuarto de los novatos- todos asintieron – Hinata acompáñame a mi consultorio-

Ella se puso pálida

Todos salieron, yo salí también y entre al ascensor con Hinata que no decía nada y estaba algo nerviosa, salimos y nos dirigimos a mi consultorio, ella caminaba detrás de mí sin perderme el ritmo, llegamos y le di paso para que entrara

-Siéntate-

Ella lo hizo mientras le sudaban las manos, yo me senté en frente de ella

-Hinata relájate por el amor de Dios, no voy a llamarte la atención ni nada

-En serio- pregunto algo sorprendida-

-Si claro, es que me ha entrado una duda contigo y la quiero confirmar-

-Claro Doctora-

-Conoces a Naruto Uzumaki- le pregunte directamente

Ella abrió bastante los ojos

-Por tu expresión puedo deducir que si- sonreí

-Co.. como us.. lo sabe usted-

-Soy amiga de Sasuke, ayer me llamo para que le curara las heridas a un amigo suyo que se metió en problemas-

-Usted curo a Naruto-

-Bueno, tuve que suturarle la ceja, pero no fue nada grave- me acerque un poco- eres su novia?

-Si Doctora- dijo algo apenada

-Vaya, pensé que siendo modelo, tendría una novia de ese mismo estilo, me equivoque totalmente-

-Doctora, como conoce a Sasuke-

-él fue el que hizo la donación para abrir la Unidad de Pediatría, así que digamos somos algo más cercanos- o eso pensaba

-Muchas gracias Doctora por cuidar de Naruto, yo no pude curarlo porque estaba tan asustada y Sasuke da algo de miedo-

Yo solté la carcajada

-No te preocupes, en unos 5 días quítale los puntos que le hice en la ceja, espero haberlo hecho lo suficientemente bien para que no le quede una cicatriz-

-Muchas gracias Doctora, lo hare con cuidado-

-Bueno creo que nos llevaremos bien después de todo- dije levantándome – vamos con los demás para hacer el recorrido

Salimos del consultorio y llegamos al primer piso donde los demás nos esperaban, le di tiempo a Hinata para que ella hiciera lo mismo, en esas sonó mi teléfono y reconocí el número, me aleje un poco para contestar

-Llamas temprano Sasuke-

-Creo que lo hice tarde, ya es más de medio día-

-Como siguió todo, como amaneció Naruto-

-Bien dentro de todo, quería agradecértelo, lo cosiste demasiado bien- oí una risa, casi muero

-Coserlo es una palabra fea, pero bueno, eso de coser gente se me da bastante bien- suspire- por cierto, la novia del rubio será una aprendiz mía-

-Hinata?- me pregunto

-Si ella, es una buena chica, es totalmente diferente a lo que esperaba de un supermodelo-

-En eso el dobe hizo una buena elección- suspiro – no quiero que se enrede con gente del espectáculo- hizo una pausa – Sakura quiero pagarte el favor de ayer, puedo invitarte a algún lado-

Dios no quiero que me siga pagando favores, quiero que me invite por que quiera

-Sasuke, no haces si no pagarme favores- suspire- si sigues así dejare de hacerlos, porque no me invitas por que quieras-

Hubo silencio…. Muy largo, Dios hable de más, lo estoy espantando

-Sakura… - silencio –te quiero invitar a cenar, y no para pagarte un favor-

-Sasuke, acepto tu invitación, encantada iré contigo- claro que aceptaba

-mañana?- pregunto

-Déjame ver- tome mi agenda y revisé, que bien, estoy libre

-Después de las 7 estoy libre, pero no me lleves a un lugar muy elegante porque saldré del Hospital-

-No te preocupes, conozco un bar bastante bueno donde no importa como vayamos-

-Oh que bien, entonces quedamos?- le pregunte

-Claro, mañana paso por ti al hospital- me dijo con una voz extremadamente sexi

-Entonces nos vemos-

-Adiós- y colgó

Yo en ese momento tenia la sonrisa más estúpida del mundo pero me importaba un pepino, salí de mi ensoñación cuando Hinata se unió de nuevo al grupo, yo me acerque a ellos

-Bueno chicos, es hora del recorrido-

Los guie por todos los lugares del hospital, la sala de maternidad, las salas de cirugía, los cuartos de hospitalización, Cuidados intensivos, hasta que llegamos a la Sala de Urgencias, en esas se acerco Ino

-Sakura, que haces por aquí- me pregunto

-Estoy dándole el recorrido a mis aprendices- Ino se sorprendió – Chicos ella Ino Yamanaka, Doctora en Jefe en la Sala de Urgencias-

Todos se inclinaron nuevamente en señal de respeto

-Chicos pórtensen bien, que la Doctora Haruno es muy estricta- la verdad es que Ino no mentía

-Ino necesito hablar contigo, más tarde búscame-

-Oh claro que te buscare, seguramente me contaras algo bueno- sabía que la iría a buscar, lo chismosa no se lo quita nadie

salí de la sala de urgencias con los chicos y seguí con el recorrido, sin darme cuenta ya habían pasado tres horas

-Chicos ya es algo tarde- me puse enfrente de ellos –regresen a sus casas y mañana los espero temprano para que empiecen a atender pacientes

Todos asintieron, se despidieron y se fueron, así que volví a mi consultorio, Ino me estaba esperando en la puerta

-Sakura me prometiste algo y aquí estoy- dijo Ino cruzándose de brazos

Yo tome la llave y abrí el consultorio dejándola pasar

-Te gane con Sasuke- le dije sonriendo

-Cómo?- me pregunto

-Me invito a salir- sonreí triunfante

-En serio?, que suerte tienes Sakura-

-Tú crees, es que creo que el solo lo hace para agradecerme los favores-

-Se un poco más optimista, ya es bastante bueno que te invite, ya sabes la reputación que tiene con las mujeres-

-Bueno en eso tienes razón- dije pensativa – oye Ino, pero que crees que deba hacer para intentar que se fije en mi-

-Sakura, yo no se por qué sigues soltera- suspiro – con esa personalidad tuya cualquier hombre caería rendido a tus pies

-Tu crees?-

-Claro, solo se tu misma- me sonrió – y cuando es la cita?-

-Mañana, me dijo algo de un bar-

-Interesante, baila con el-

-Como?- dije sorprendida

-Tu bailas muy bien, eso es un punto a favor- se me acerco susurrándome- y además el se dara una idea de como eres en la cama-

-Por Dios Ino, no me quiero acostar con el-

-Sakura no soy tonta, cualquier mujer en este mundo se querría acostar con el, los rumores dicen que las pocas mujeres que lo han hecho quedan tan enamoradas que hasta hacen escándalos públicos-

No me extraña que Sasuke le tenga algo de fobia a las mujeres

-Ino te lo juro que solo quiero salir con el-

-Bueno, allá tu, pero yo no desaprovecharía una oportunidad como esta-

Suspire

-Ino, Sasuke no me es indiferente, me parece bastante sexy la verdad, y me gusto la decoración de su departamento….- me interrumpió

-Un momento Sakura, conoces su departamento- preguntó sorprendida

-Oh se me olvido contarte esa parte-

Le conté lo sucedido con el rubio y la pelea, y las atenciones medicas

-Por eso es que dices que te paga los favores- me dijo seria – aunque yo creo que lo usa como excusa para salir contigo-

Dios mío que Ino tenga razón

En esas sonó el móvil de Ino

-Sakura tengo una emergencia, ya me contarás como te fue con la cita-

Salió tan rápido que no me alcance a despedir

-Yo tome mi tabla con los pacientes que me restaban y salí a entretenerme un rato

Siento no actualizar ayer, las Fiestas Navideñas me entretuvieron, ojalá hallan tenido buenas festividades!


	7. Capítulo 7: Estrechando relaciones

Cap 07 Estrechando relaciones

Estaba sentado en el capo del auto mientras esperaba a Sakura fuera del hospital, la llame hace poco y me dijo que la esperaba unos 15 minutos mientras terminaba con un paciente, me hice en un sitio diferente para no llamar la atención, además no quería causarle problemas a ella

Miraba atentamente la gente que salía y entraba al hospital, los autos, miraba el cielo y las estrellas, ya estaba de noche pero igual estaba bastante despejado, volví a poner la mirada en la puerta del hospital y vi salir a Sakura, se estaba acomodando el bolso en el hombro cuando una enfermera se le acerco, estaba algo agitada

-Espero que no sea una emergencia – dije para mi mismo

Sakura solo se limito a firmar un papel, y la enfermera se retiro, después ella miro para todos lados buscándome, y cuando me vio, nuestras miradas se conectaron por unos segundos, ella desvió la mirada hacia ambos lados para comprobar que no pasaran autos y cruzo la calle, acercándose a mí, yo me levante del capo del auto, sin saber la sorpresa que me daría, me dio un abrazo dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Hola Sasuke, siento mucho hacerte esperar- dijo ella algo agitada

Yo no salía del asombro y tenía una cara lo bastante estúpida que cualquiera se reiría

-Hola, Sakura, no te preocupes, no fue mucho tiempo-

Me retire del auto y le abrí la puerta para que entrara, yo di la vuelta y entre en el lado del conductor, puse en marcha el auto rumbo al bar que le había prometido

-Hable con Hinata para que le quitará los puntos a Naruto – me dijo volteando a verme – pero si no me has llamado por eso debe ser que no le ha pasado nada

-Tienes razón, no ha sentido nauseas ni nada, la herida le esta sanando bien, y pues los moretones ya ni se le notan, sin embargo, no lo he dejado salir del departamento, no quiero que se exponga a los medios- le dije

-Pero igual no se ha filtrado a la prensa cierto, aunque yo no tengo mucho tiempo para leer el periódico o ver las noticias- me dijo seria

-Están circulando rumores, pero nadie lo confirma, quiero esperar a que las aguas bajen –

Seguí manejando por unos 5 minutos más cuando llegamos al bar, bajamos del auto, el guardia nos dejó entrar sin problemas y más adelante una mesera nos guio a la mesa que tenía reservada

-Vaya es un sitio muy bueno- dijo mirando a todos lados – vienes aquí seguido- me pregunto

-No tan seguido como quisiera, pero vengo a menudo con Naruto- en esas se acercó la mesera con la carta

-Van a pedir ahora o vuelvo en un rato- dijo mirándome como si fuera comida

-En un rato pedimos, muchas gracias- solo quería que nos dejara solos

Ella miro detenidamente la carta

-Saasuke tengo una duda contigo- yo la mure sorprendido

-Si no tienes secretaria, como le haces para manejar tu agenda?- me pregunto con una sonrisa en la cara, yo también sonreí

-Tengo un abogado, el hace ciertas cosas, pero lo de la agenda lo hago en gran parte yo, aunque eso no supone ningún problema-

-Vaya, eres sumamente práctico, sumas muchos puntos- Dios mío esta mujer coquetea descaradamente aunque le gusta

-Sakura ya que estamos tan sinceros, cuéntame algo que no sepa nadie-

Ella me sonrió, increíblemente no se negó, lo estuvo pensando un tiempo-

-Que no sepa nadie, creo que ni mi madre sabe que tengo un tatuaje-

-Un tatuaje- interesante

-Si me lo hice cuando me gradué de la universidad, como una forma de demostrar mi independencia- me sonrió

-Y que te tatuaste- le pregunte acercándome más, me estaba volviendo loco

-Un mariposa negra, la tengo en la parte de baja de la espalda, donde cambia de nombre- por Dios lo dijo tan sensual que en estos momentos me la imagino – pero nadie la ha visto

Yo solo pude sonreír, me gusta esa forma de demostrarme que no le soy indiferente

-Y dime bella Doctora, que tengo que hacer para poder verla- le pregunte

-Bueno, tienes que sumar bastantes puntos, aunque ya has sumado algunos, y lo del Hospital no cuenta, vale?- me dijo picará

-Está bien, sumare puntos querida Doctora- le sonreí – quieres pedir una bebida o un coctel- le pregunte

-Está bien-

Levante la mano para pedirle a la mesera que se acercara, y me demore más levantando la mano a que ella llegara

-Ya se decidieron por algo

-Tu qué quieres Sakura- le pregunte

-Quiero un Caipirinha- la mesera apunto

-A mi tráigame un Manhattan- le dije a la mesera

-En un minuto los traigo-

Sakura miro detenidamente a la mesera que se perdió en la barra mientras pedía los tragos

-Debes venir seguido, no me mientas, esa mesera parece conocerte- me dijo mirándome fijo – o es esa cara tuya la que las vuelve así-

-Tal vez- la mire fijamente – y como las vuelve mi cara –

Ella me miro pensativa

-Las enloquece, te juro que esa mujer quiere más que solo servirte el coctel, mira la servilleta cuando lo traiga-

-La servilleta?- le pregunte

-Tu solo hazlo- me dijo seria

-Como quieras – la mire serio -y tu Sakura?-

-Yo que?- me pregunto

-Mi cara no te enloquece- le dije

Me miro por unos segundos

-Sasuke no puedo negar que eres terriblemente apuesto – lo dijo tan claro que me sorprendió – pero no soy tan superficial como para fijarme en el físico-

-Pero suma puntos? – ella sonrió

-Oh, claro que suma- me dijo riendo

-Y cuántos puntos tengo que sumar para poder ver tu tatuaje- la sola idea lo volvía loco

-Yo te digo cuando tengas el puntaje suficiente- me dijo guiñándome el ojo

-Bueno y tendré derecho a algo más aparte del tatuaje- le dije bastante serio, la conversación se estaba volviendo interesante

Sakura iba a decir algo pero en esas, llego la mesera con los tragos

-Esperamos que los disfruten- dijo la mesera que coqueteaba descaradamente ignorando totalmente a Sakura

Se retiró tan rápido como llego

-Mira la servilleta- me dijo Sakura

Hice lo que me pidió, y como ella lo predijo, al interior había anotado un número telefónico, le sonreí

-Parece que tienes razón- le dije

-Pero eso es una ventaja no crees- le hice cara como de ¿Enserio? – la mesera nos atenderá rápido solo basta con que levantes la mano – bueno en eso tenía razón

-Quieres comer algo?- le pregunte ella asintió mirando la carta detenidamente

-Quiero unas alas BBQ- me miro sonriendo –Sasuke levanta la mano y mira a la mesera

Hice lo que me pidió y en menos de lo que esperaba la mesara estaba atenta a recibir la orden

-Desean algo más

-Yo quiero unas alas BBQ, con unas papas fritas, pero no les quiten la piel – dijo Sakura

La mesera anoto

-Yo quiero un Sanwich estilo italiano, por favor –

-Como diga- dijo la mesera inclinándose con una sonrisa, se fue rápidamente a pedir las ordenes

-Ves, te lo dije – me dijo Sakura

-Salió perfecto tu experimento- ella solo sonrió

-Sasuke – me dijo seria – no me has dicho tu secreto que nadie sabe – yo me puse realmente serio, eso no lo puede saber absolutamente nadie

Quise matar el tiempo mientras pensaba en algo

-No creo que tenga algo que ocultar- fue lo único que pude decirle

-Entonces puedo preguntarte algo y me contestaras honestamente –

Yo asentí, quería ser sincero con ella

-Tu edad-

-28- le dije

-Y por qué no te has casado, digo, parece que no tienes ni novia, estas aquí conmigo –

Directo a la yugular, la bella Doctora lo hace sin anestesia

-Hace unos tres años estuve a nada de casarme, pero pasaron ciertas cosas que impidieron eso, y ahora con la muerte de mi padre, tengo que hacerme a cargo de la compañía, no tengo tiempo para romance-

-Qué quieres conmigo entonces Sasuke? – me sorprendió la pregunta

-Lo tuyo es diferente, y no preguntes que es porque ni yo mismo lo sé- realmente no sabía lo que quería con Sakura

Ella me vio bastante pensativa, pero luego me sonrió, eso me relajo un poco

-Eso de que ni tú mismo lo sepas me gusta, porque estamos igual, ni yo misma se por qué acepto tus invitaciones-

Le encantaba esa sinceridad, aunque el mismo estaba siendo bastante sincero

-Y quien era la mujer que casi te engancha, porque según comentan en el hospital, casi no te ven con mujeres-

-Era una compañera de la Universidad, salimos cuando terminábamos nuestras carreras, incluso cuando empecé a trabajar en la compañía trabaje en un par de proyectos con ella, nos fue bastante bien, congeniamos, yo le pedí que nos casáramos-

Ella me escuchaba atentamente

-Y que paso- pregunto bastante intrigada

-Un mes antes de casarnos me di cuenta que no sentía amor por ella, solo sentía una cierta atracción física, con la admiración que tenía por su trabajo- le dije con clara sinceridad

-Que es ella- siguió preguntándome

-Arquitecta, trabajamos en proyectos inmobiliarios, también se dedica a diseño de interiores-

-mmmmmm- dijo ella, me miraba fijamente

-Y tu?- le pregunte – no hablare solo yo-

-Ya te había dicho, mis relaciones casi no duran, sobretodo en la época en que terminaba mi carrera y comencé la residencia, estaba muy metida en los estudios y dejaba poco tiempo para el romance-

-Y ahora- le pregunte

-Ahora…- lo pensó bastante – desde que soy la Pediatra en Jefe no he tenido una relación, aunque es cierto que casi no salgo del Hospital-

-Tengo suerte- dije sonriendo

Ella soltó una sonora risa

De nuevo fuimos interrumpidos por la mesera que nos trajo la comida que habíamos pedido

-Que lo disfruten – dijo mientras se retiraba

-Esto se ve muy bien- dijo ella tomando su plato – comes aquí seguido- me pregunto

-De vez en cuanto, queda cerca de la oficina-

-Así que trabajas cerca- me dijo tomando una de las alas de pollo con las manos

-A unas pocas calles- le conteste tomando el sándwich

-Esto está buenísimo- me dijo limpiándose con una servilleta un poco de salsa de los labios, me vi tentado a hacerlo yo mismo de otra forma

-Te gusta la comida picante- le pregunte

-Me encanta, ahora que vivo sola la como más seguido-

Me gustaba mucho el ambiente que se formaba entre los dos, sentía que podía abrirme a ella sin miedo a salir lastimado, me gustaba, tenía que admitirlo, me gustaba bastante, y tenía unas ganas terribles de besarla, esos labios me llamaban a gritos….. Por otro lado, Sakura amaba los niños y era obvio que ella quería tenerlos, esa es una razón poderosa para no iniciar una relación con ella, porque no podría darle los hijos que podría desear

-Qué piensas?- me pregunto

En ti, estuvo tentado a decírselo

-Sakura, porque eres tan sincera conmigo- le pregunte

-No se…, me das bastante confianza- me dijo con una sonrisa- y tu? – me pregunto

-Lo mismo, siento que puedo confiar en ti- le dije con voz suave

Sin darnos cuenta estábamos muy cerca uno del otro

-Bailemos un rato- dijo ella y sin darme cuenta, me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la pista de baile, no es que bailara mal, pero tampoco quería pasar una vergüenza, sin embargo Sakura se me acerco bastante y empezó a mover sus caderas de un lado a otro, me tomo por el cuello y empezó a moverse sobre mí, tuve que hace acopio de mi poderosa fuerza de voluntad, porque o si no, habría hecho algo imperdonable, yo le seguí el ritmo y la tome por la cintura mientras nos movíamos, al terminar la canción estábamos tan exhaustos como si hubiéramos estado haciendo aeróbicos, la tome de la mano y volvimos a la mesa

-No lo haces mal- me dijo al oído

-Tu tampoco- le conteste

Así siguió el resto de la noche, pedimos algunos tragos más y volvimos a bailar, ella sonreía bastante y eso me alegraba el alma, aunque sentía cierta opresión en el pecho, ya era demasiado tarde así que decidí que era hora de volver

-ya es hora de irnos, los dos somos responsables y ambos tenemos que trabajar mañana- le dije levantando la mano para pedir la cuenta

-Tienes razón, ya es hora de dormir-

Pague la cuenta y salimos del bar, nos acercamos a mi auto y sin dudarlo abrí la puerta del copiloto para que entrara

-No te niegues, que no voy a permitir que tomes taxi a estas horas, yo te llevo- le dije señalando el asiento para que entrara

-No te preocupes que no me voy a negar- me sonrió entrando al auto

Durante el trayecto me dio indicaciones para llegar al edificio donde vivía, era en un sector de clase media, pero estaba rodeado de parques y escuelas así que lo hacía acogedor

-Es aquí- detuve el auto, di la vuelta y le abrí la puerta, ella salió algo sonrojada, tal vez esperaba el beso de las buenas noches

-Sasuke, la pase muy bien, muchas gracias por invitarme a salir- me dijo sonriendo

-No, gracias a ti, pase un rato agradable, me divertí bastante- le dije

Ella se acercó lo suficiente, me iba a dar el acostumbrado beso en la mejilla, sin embargo, la mire tan profundamente, que ella empezó a dudar y se sonrojo, entre abrió los labios, claramente me daba permiso para que la besara, yo no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad, me acerque lentamente y ya cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la meta, un grito nos sorprendió

-Sakura, donde estabas, llevo horas esperándote-

Yo solo pude ver la cara de terror que puso ella

Merezco un review?, de aquí en adelante se pondrá más interesante


	8. Capítulo 8: Aceptando lo inevitable

Capitulo 08: Aceptando lo inevitable

Me iba a besar, de eso estaba segura, pero que más daba, me moría de ganas por besarlo, y durante toda la velada se coquetearon mutuamente, era evidente que tenían una atracción, no podía eludir lo inevitable, él se acercaba lentamente, y le miraba con esos preciosos ojos azabaches, se notaba que deseaba besarme, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, un grito nos interrumpió

-Sakura, donde estabas, llevo horas esperándote-

No daba crédito a los que mis ojos estaban viendo

-Madre?- pregunte incrédula

Mire a Sasuke que evidentemente estaba decepcionado y confuso

-Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte

-Pues vine a visitarte- me dijo despreocupada

-Pudiste haber avisado- le dije algo enojada

-Pero quería darte una sorpresa- vaya que si me la dio – y no me lo vas a presentar?- dijo señalando a Sasuke

-Sasuke ella es mi madre- le dije señalando- Madre él es Sasuke

-Un gusto señora, Sasuke Uchicha- el se presento

-No me digas señora- dijo mi madre sonriendo, por Dios no cambia – llámame Mebuki, soy Mebuki Haruno- siguió sonriendo como boba – eres su novio?-

-Todavía no- dijo el con bastante normalidad

Mi madre soltó una carcajada, Dios ya empezó a avergonzarme

-Sakura que esperas por Dios, esta como quiere – trágame tierra

-Madre, por favor, no es el momento ni el lugar-

Miraba a Sasuke que no hacia si no sonreír

-Sasuke lo siento, hablamos después, siento el espectáculo de mi Madre-

-No te preocupes, yo te llamo mañana- me dio un beso en la mejilla, subió al auto y se fue

-Vamos adentro, está empezando a hacer frío- le dije a mi madre quien me siguió

Entramos al edificio, salude al vigilante y a la recepcionista, tomamos el ascensor, y rápidamente llegamos al 5 piso donde estaba mi departamento, abrí la puerta y le di espacio para que entrara

-Como siempre Sakura, tienes bueno gusto para decorar- dijo mi Madre entrando mirando a todos lados

-Madre pudiste haberme avisado- suspire –viste la hora que es-

-Tranquila hija, el vigilante me dejo entrar a la recepción, así que no estaba tirada en la calle – dijo sentándose en el sofá

Yo fui a la cocina y puse hacer un café

-A qué hora llegaste?– le pregunte

-Creo que unas dos horas- me sonrió – no espere mucho-

-Vienes de vacaciones? – le pregunte

-Si hija, si bien Okinawa es el paraíso, de vez en cuando es bueno venir a la ciudad por un toque de modernidad

Toda mi vida viví en Okinawa con mis padres, después de que murió mi hermana era tal mi decisión que la cumplir los 17 me vine a vivir sola a Tokyo, parte de mi pasado se quedó allá, mis padres se quedaron en Okinawa disfrutando del retiro, pero pronto mi padre enfermo y murió quedando mi madre sola, había tomado la decisión de regresar pero mi madre se opuso totalmente, así que nos vemos de vez en cuando, cuando ella viene o yo voy

-Sakura así que no es tu novio- afirmo

-no, no lo es- dije entregándole una taza con café

-Pero que es, tu amigo, tu amante, acaso está casado?- por Dios que preguntas

-No, no y no, Madre es un amigo-

-Es un doctor- siguió preguntando

-No madre, él es un empresario-

-Donde lo he visto, su rostro se me hace conocido- dijo pensativa – Ya lo recuerdo, es un Uchiha, por Dios Sakura tienes que atraparlo-

-Madre yo no soy superficial, me interesa un rábano su dinero-

-De donde lo conoces-

-Él fue el que hizo la donación para abrir la Unidad de Pediatría del Hospital-

-Debe estar nadando en dinero-

Mi madre no tiene remedio

-No me hagas esa cara hija, aunque otro punto a favor, esta condenadamente sexy- se me acerco – ya te acostaste con el-

-Por Dios Madre, que son esas preguntas, ni siquiera estamos saliendo- dije bastante enojada

-No necesitan estar en una relación para tener sexo – lo dijo de forma natural

-Pues lamento decepcionarte que ni siquiera nos hemos besado-

-Sakura a mí no me engañas, si yo no hubiera interrumpido, en estos momentos saldrían gritos de tu habitación- dijo riéndose

Yo me sonroje hasta la medula

-Lamento dañar tus fantasías madre, y por hoy lo dejamos así, mañana tengo que trabajar, siéntete en tu casa- le dije yendo a mi habitación

Aunque mi madre no se equivocaba del todo, si no fuera por ella, mínimo se habrían besado, dudaba mucho del sexo, pero el beso era seguro, se sentía bastante decepcionada…..

Llegue al hospital temprano, deje a mi madre sola, ni siquiera se había despertado, llegue a la recepción y tome los expedientes de los pacientes que revisaría hoy, habían varios que habían entrado por urgencias durante la noche, fui por los aprendices para comenzar la ronda por los cuartos

-Buenos días muchachos- los salude

-Buenos días Haruno-sensei- dijeron todos a la vez menos la peliroja

-Hoy vamos a visitar a algunos pacientes, uno de ellos es unos que estoy atendiendo desde hace dos días, los otros que veremos será algunos que entraron por Urgencia durante la tarde y noche de ayer, así que síganme

Fuimos por los pasillos y empezamos a entrar a los cuartos de los pacientes, el primero fue el de Hikari, una niña que entro con dolores de estomago

-Buenos días- dije saludando a los padres de la niña

Ellos respondieron inclinándose

-Hola pequeña como estás hoy- le pregunte acariciando su cabeza

-Muy bien doctora ya duele poco-

-Chicos, la niña entro con un fuerte dolor de estómago, después de varios exámenes logramos determinar que tenía apendicitis, afortunadamente la logramos controlar antes de que se convierta en peritonitis, ayer hicimos la operación en donde corregimos el problema, ahora está en post operatorio, con monitoreo constante, recibe medicación para el dolor y antibióticos para prevenir infecciones- tome el expediente y empecé a tomar unas notas – ahora pido que le hagan un examen para vigilar las funciones del aparato digestivo, y vigilar la curación de la herida, alguno agrega algo más- dije mirándolos a todos

Ellos me miraban con desconcierto

-usted ya lo dijo todo Sakura- dijo la peliroja

-Doctora Haruno, más respeto- le dije seria- y no falta algo más por hacer

-Etto – dijo Hinata – un examen de sangre para vigilar que no haya residuos físicos en el torrente sanguíneo?- afino

-Eso es correcto, muy bien Hinata – ella sonrió – recuerden que tuvo apendicitis, si bien el apéndice no exploto, debemos controlar que no hayas partículas extrañas en el torrente sanguíneo-

Dios esto no será fácil, pero yo alguna vez fui aprendiz

Salimos del cuarto y seguimos entrando a cuartos, dialogando con los pacientes, y haciendo preguntas, llegamos a un cuarto donde me encontré con Ino

-Hola Ino, que tal-

-Hola Sakura, de ronda con los niños?- me pregunto

-Así es, que tenemos aquí- le pregunte por el niño que estaba en la cama

-Su nombre es Kenji, entro anoche, herido en accidente de tránsito, se rompió la pierna derecha a la altura del fémur, esta sedado y estable, y estamos esperando unos exámenes para enviarlo a cirugía- me dijo Ino – toma el expediente, ahora pasa a pediatría- dijo saliendo del cuarto

-Ino luego te busco necesito hablarte- le dije

-Ok, ya sabes dónde estoy- me dijo cerrando la puerta

Ahora me dirigí a los padres del niño

-Soy Sakura Haruno y desde ahora su hijo estará bajo mi cuidado-

-Mucho gusto doctora- dijeron a la vez

Tome las radiografías y las mire detenidamente

-Me comunicare con el ortopedista, para preparar la cirugía, pero no veo que la fractura sea complicada, sin embargo vamos a tener precauciones- los padres asentían – ordenare otros exámenes adicionales para no correr riesgos en la operación

Deje las anotaciones en el expediente y me retire con los demás de la habitación, seguimos entrando a los cuartos, les hacía preguntas, que todos lograban resolver, pero la peliroja no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba, no sé cómo siquiera se graduó de medicina.

Llego la hora del almuerzo, y les di tiempo para descansar, excepto para Hinata

-Hinata, puedes venir conmigo a almorzar, necesito hablarte- le dije

-Si claro- me dijo

Llegamos a la cafetería, y busque a Ino con la mirada, ella levanto la mano señalándome una mesa que ya tenía apartada

-Qué bueno que conseguiste mesa- le dije a Ino sentándome, Hinata hizo lo mismo – Ino ella es Hinata, una de mis aprendices, es la novia del amigo de Sasuke-

-Oh el rubio, es un placer Ino Yamanaka- dijo presentándose

-Hinata Hyuga- dijo ella presentándose

-Hinata, has visto a Naruto, como esta?- le pregunte

-Lo vi ayer, está muy bien, usted hizo un buen trabajo- me dijo

-Por Dios Hinata, no seas tan formal conmigo que me siento vieja-

-Pero soy una aprendiz-

-Pero algún día seremos iguales, así que mejor nos vamos acostumbrando- le dije con una sonrisa, ella se sonrojo

-Sakura como te fue? – me pregunto Ino

-Como me fue en que?- le dije bromeando aunque ya sabia de que hablaba

-No te hagas, en la cita con Sasuke- me dijo

-Estas saliendo con Sasuke?- pregunto sorprendida Hinata

-No todavía no – le dije, ella abrió bastante los ojos – no te sorprendas – me causo bastante gracia

-Como no quiere que me sorprenda, Sasuke no es muy conocido por andar con mujeres…. o eso es lo que dice Naruto- dijo Hinata

-Te dije que era verdad Sakura, son ciertos los rumores- me dijo Ino seria

-En un momento Naruto me dijo que le preocupaba que fuera gay- dijo Hinata algo sonrojada

Yo no pude evitar soltar la carcajada

-No puede ser Sakura- dijo Ino aterrada

-Por el amor de Dios Ino, Hinata, les puedo jurar que no es gay- seguía con una inmensa sonrisa

-Y es que lo besaste o algo- me pregunto Ino, Hinata abrió bastante los ojos

-Casi – le dije a Ino ella se sorprendió – aunque él me iba a besar a mí, si no fuera por mi madre habría probado esos labios tan provocativos-

-Estás hablando en serio Sakura?, Dios mío quien eres tú y que hiciste con la real- dijo Ino

-Ino, no soy una monja remilgada- le dije seria

-Pero tampoco eres así de atrevida, por Dios Sasuke debe ser muy bueno para que te comportes así- dijo Ino

-Ino no solo me fijo en lo que veo, aunque si es condenadamente sexy, el tiene algo que me atrae no se- pensaba –su forma de conversar, de hablarme-

-Sakura pero llevas aproximadamente dos semanas desde que lo conoces, no vas algo rápido- me pregunto Ino, en eso tenía razón

-Bueno, con mi madre aquí, nuestras salidas se acortaran, no puedo dejar que ande sola en Tokyo- dije seria

-Vaya que tienes suerte, pues si te gusta, ve por él, aunque por lo que cuentas, el sentimiento es mutuo- dijo Ino, Hinata se sonrojo

Pues de eso no cabía duda, todo lo que se dijeron ayer en el bar daba a entender que estaba interesado, pero tampoco se iba a convertir en una fulana para pasar el rato

No me di cuenta cuando Ino se paró a pedir nuestros almuerzos y aproveche que me quede con Hinata para preguntarle algunas cosas

-Hinata, cuanto hace que sales con Naruto- le pregunte

-Hace tres años, nos conocimos en la Universidad-

-Vaya es sorprendente, que el siendo tan famoso no salgas en las revistas de farándula-

-Eso es cosa de Sasuke, aparte de que son socios, son muy buenos amigos, y él se ha encargado de mantener sus vidas privadas fuera del público-

Eso le gusta bastante, privacidad

-Que sabes de la vida de Sasuke- le pregunte, tenía curiosidad

-Solo se lo que me cuenta Naruto, él me dice que es muy serio y reservado, aunque es bastante estricto y responsable-

-Y su vida amorosa- seguí preguntando

-Bueno, estuvo a punto de casarse, incluso yo lo ayude con unos asuntos de la boda, aunque no supe bien porque acabo-

Bueno, nada nuevo que no supiera

-Después de cancelar la boda, no supe que tuviera alguna relación o algo, pero sé que trabaja con su ex novia, Naruto me dice que es una buena arquitecta-

En ese momento llego Ino con unas bandejas

-Bueno conseguí el almuerzo-

-Muchas gracias Ino-san- dijo Hinata

-Toma Sakura- sentí que me llamaban – Sakura- voltee y vi a Ino entregándome una bandeja – en que piensas

-Me dejo pensativa lo que me dijo Hinata, de que Sasuke se ve aun con la mujer con quien se iba a casar-

-Se iba a casar?- pregunto Ino sorprendida

-Así es- dijo Hinata

-Tienes razón en dudar Sakura, la ex puede ser una piedra en el camino, y más si se iban a casar, un hombre como Sasuke no se consigue a la vuelta de la esquina-

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, teóricamente no quiero ser plato de segunda mano, o si no porque no ha tenido una relación luego de la ruptura-

-Sakura-san, pues no me parece que Sasuke sea de esos, es lo que me dice Naruto-

-Tendré que pensar mejor las cosas y darle tiempo, no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones- dije seria

Tomamos el almuerzo en paz, mientras Hinata nos contaba muchas cosas, nosotras la escuchábamos contentas, ella era una chica de confianza

Al terminar el almuerzo de nuevo retome mis labores

Últimamente tenía más trabajo y con los aprendices tenía más responsabilidades, pero era parte de las decisiones que había tomado y las iba afrontar, salí de mis pensamientos cuando sonó mi teléfono

-Sakura, te necesito en mi oficina- era Tsunade-sama, que querrá?

-Le dieron quejas de alguno de los aprendices- le pregunte

-No es eso, no te preocupes- suspire aliviada- pero si necesito que vengas rápido

-Está bien ya voy para allá- colgué y fui rápidamente al ascensor

No me demore nada y golpee suavemente la puerta, oí la voz de Tsunade-sama dándome permiso para entrar

-Ya estoy aquí, para que me necesita- pregunte entrando

-Sakura, tú te contactas con Sasuke Uchiha?- me pregunto directa, yo me sorprendí

-Ehhh…. Si?- le respondí con duda

-Qué bueno- me dijo, yo me sorprendí más – es que el hospital planea hacer una fiesta Inaugural de la Unidad de Pediatría, son órdenes de la Junta Directiva, así que por obvias razones tendremos que invitar a Uchiha que fue el que dio la donación-

Bueno… es compresible

-Lo entiendo Tsunade-sama, pero que quiere que yo haga?- le pregunte

-Quiero que tú lo invites a la fiesta y que además ese día vengas con el- …..

-Que quiere que?- le pregunte – lo de invitarlo no es problema, pero venir con él es otro asunto-

Claro que no quería que la vieran con él, medio hospital se escandalizaría

-Yo no veo ningún problema, Sakura- acaso es amnésica

-Tsunade-sama, si mal no recuerdo usted me dijo que si llegaba a tener una relación con él, lo mantuviera discretamente-

-Pensándolo bien, creo que me equivoque – ah? – Creo que eso podría ser beneficioso para el hospital-

-No creo entender Tsunade-sama- no entendía nada

-Sakura si tienes una relación con el la imagen del Hospital puede mejorar-

-Y usted no me dijo que la gente podría especular que me acostaría con él por caridad?-

-Te has acostado con él?- me pregunto

Dios pero que directa

-No- dije seca

-Entonces no hay problema- me sonrió- toma esta es la información de la fiesta, el lugar, día y hora, quiero que lo llames hoy mismo- dijo entregándome un papel – él no puede faltar, van a haber periodistas aquí-

-Está bien, como usted diga- dije tomando el papel y saliendo de la oficina

No es que niegue que Sasuke le gusta y esas cosas, pero quería dejar el Hospital afuera de esto, no quería se causa de chismes y cuchicheos por los pasillos, bueno, era buena excusa para llamarlo, así que tome de una vez su teléfono y le marqué

…- por que no contesta?

-Sakura, que sorpresa- dijo el con su preciosa voz

-Siento llamarte a estas horas, estas ocupado?- le pregunte

-No, claro que no, salí de una reunión hace unos 10 minutos, pero igual no importa, a ti te contesto cuando quieras-

Estaba ocupado, así que al grano

-Sasuke, el hospital va hacer una fiesta Inaugural de la unidad de Pediatría, y Tsunade-sama me pidió que te invitara, ya que tú donaste el dinero, así que quiere que vayas-

-Vas a ir tú- me pregunto

-No vas si no voy?- le pregunte sonriendo

-Tal vez- me dijo

-Tengo que ir obligatoriamente, soy la Jefa de Pediatría, sería una deshonra que no fuera, además Tsunade-sama me pidió que tendría que ser tu acompañante durante la fiesta-

-Entonces voy- dijo sin pensarlo, eso fue rápido – cuando es, necesito agendarlo de una vez

-el viernes 14 de octubre, 7 de la noche, es en el auditorio del hospital- le dije leyendo el papel

-es en ocho días, no tengo nada para ese día-

-Que bien, entonces creo que nos veremos en la Fiesta- le dije

-No nos podemos ver antes- me pregunto con una voz que me rogaba

-Lo siento- dije algo triste – mi madre estará unos días en Tokyo, no conoce mucho así que tengo que hacer su estadía placentera

-Lo entiendo, pero al menos puedo llamarte- me pregunto de nuevo con la misma voz

Dios no podía negarse, aunque sería negarse a sí misma

-Claro, llámame cuando quieras de preferencia en la noche que ya estoy en mi departamento-

Oí su sonrisa por el teléfono, este hombre me gusta más de lo que debería

-Bueno, yo te llamare, aunque creo que tengo que ir a recogerte para la fiesta, puedo?- me pregunto

-Recógeme, no me voy a negar- por Dios claro que no

-Entonces nos vemos, cuídate-

-Ok, adiós-

Colgué el teléfono con la sonrisa más estúpida en la cara, no sabía para donde iban las cosas, pero se iba a arriesgar

Seguí el resto del día trabajando, ya eran las 8 de la noche y era hora de salir, cuando cruzo las puertas del parking en el auto vio una figura conocida que la saludaba

-Madre?- pregunte incrédula

-Sakura, pensé que no saldrías nunca- me dijo acercándose al auto

-Cuanto llevas aquí- dije abriendo la puerta del copiloto

-Desde las 6, no sabía a qué horas salías- me dijo entrando al auto

-Podrías haberme llamado- le dije

-Pero no sería sorpresa- me dijo haciendo pucheros

-Con la sorpresa de ayer es suficiente- mi madre no tenía remedio- y bueno que quieres hacer, porque es evidente que quieres que te lleve a algún lado- le pregunte, la conozco demasiado

-Llévame a un restaurante- me dijo suplicante

-está bien- le dije

Empecé a conducir y durante unos 15 minutos hasta que ella rompió el silencio

-Bueno hija, y te gusta Sasuke?-

Sabía que me iba a preguntar algo respecto a el

-Si me gusta- le dije con normal sinceridad

-Y qué esperas-

-Esperar a que?- le pregunte

-Pues a tener una relación-

-Madre lo conozco hace tres semanas – dije parando en un semáforo

-Y eso que?- me dijo levantando los hombro – con tu padre comenzamos a salir a los 8 días-

-Olvídalo madre, a no ser que el sentimiento sea mutuo, no voy a volverme en la fulana de un hombre-

-Por Dios Sakura. Yo lo vi con estos ojos, el está loco por ti-

Como?

-Madre estás hablando en serio?-

-Totalmente, si yo los vi, él te iba a besar, hija que carajos esperas, que venga otra y te lo quite?-

-Eso lo dudo- le dije arrancando de nuevo

-No entiendo, es que acaso es gay?

Yo solté la carcajada

-No como dices, dicen que es muy selectivo con las mujeres después de un intento de matrimonio fracasado

-Ohh- se puso seria –bueno es de comprender, pero si te mira de esa forma debe querer algo contigo, créeme hija

-Te creo Madre –

Siguió hablando de tantas cosas, que yo solo escuchaba por partes, al llegar al restaurante fue lo mismo, pero había algo en lo que mi madre no se equivocaba, sabía que Sasuke estaba sintiendo cosas por 08: Aceptando lo inevitable

Me iba a besar, de eso estaba segura, pero que más daba, me moría de ganas por besarlo, y durante toda la velada se coquetearon mutuamente, era evidente que tenían una atracción, no podía eludir lo inevitable, él se acercaba lentamente, y le miraba con esos preciosos ojos azabaches, se notaba que deseaba besarme, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, un grito nos interrumpió

-Sakura, donde estabas, llevo horas esperándote-

No daba crédito a los que mis ojos estaban viendo

-Madre?- pregunte incrédula

Mire a Sasuke que evidentemente estaba decepcionado y confuso

-Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte

-Pues vine a visitarte- me dijo despreocupada

-Pudiste haber avisado- le dije algo enojada

-Pero quería darte una sorpresa- vaya que si me la dio – y no me lo vas a presentar?- dijo señalando a Sasuke

-Sasuke ella es mi madre- le dije señalando- Madre él es Sasuke

-Un gusto señora, Sasuke Uchicha- el se presento

-No me digas señora- dijo mi madre sonriendo, por Dios no cambia – llámame Mebuki, soy Mebuki Haruno- siguió sonriendo como boba – eres su novio?-

-Todavía no- dijo el con bastante normalidad

Mi madre soltó una carcajada, Dios ya empezó a avergonzarme

-Sakura que esperas por Dios, esta como quiere – trágame tierra

-Madre, por favor, no es el momento ni el lugar-

Miraba a Sasuke que no hacia si no sonreír

-Sasuke lo siento, hablamos después, siento el espectáculo de mi Madre-

-No te preocupes, yo te llamo mañana- me dio un beso en la mejilla, subió al auto y se fue

-Vamos adentro, está empezando a hacer frío- le dije a mi madre quien me siguió

Entramos al edificio, salude al vigilante y a la recepcionista, tomamos el ascensor, y rápidamente llegamos al 5 piso donde estaba mi departamento, abrí la puerta y le di espacio para que entrara

-Como siempre Sakura, tienes bueno gusto para decorar- dijo mi Madre entrando mirando a todos lados

-Madre pudiste haberme avisado- suspire –viste la hora que es-

-Tranquila hija, el vigilante me dejo entrar a la recepción, así que no estaba tirada en la calle – dijo sentándose en el sofá

Yo fui a la cocina y puse hacer un café

-A qué hora llegaste?– le pregunte

-Creo que unas dos horas- me sonrió – no espere mucho-

-Vienes de vacaciones? – le pregunte

-Si hija, si bien Okinawa es el paraíso, de vez en cuando es bueno venir a la ciudad por un toque de modernidad

Toda mi vida viví en Okinawa con mis padres, después de que murió mi hermana era tal mi decisión que la cumplir los 17 me vine a vivir sola a Tokyo, parte de mi pasado se quedó allá, mis padres se quedaron en Okinawa disfrutando del retiro, pero pronto mi padre enfermo y murió quedando mi madre sola, había tomado la decisión de regresar pero mi madre se opuso totalmente, así que nos vemos de vez en cuando, cuando ella viene o yo voy

-Sakura así que no es tu novio- afirmo

-no, no lo es- dije entregándole una taza con café

-Pero que es, tu amigo, tu amante, acaso está casado?- por Dios que preguntas

-No, no y no, Madre es un amigo-

-Es un doctor- siguió preguntando

-No madre, él es un empresario-

-Donde lo he visto, su rostro se me hace conocido- dijo pensativa – Ya lo recuerdo, es un Uchiha, por Dios Sakura tienes que atraparlo-

-Madre yo no soy superficial, me interesa un rábano su dinero-

-De donde lo conoces-

-Él fue el que hizo la donación para abrir la Unidad de Pediatría del Hospital-

-Debe estar nadando en dinero-

Mi madre no tiene remedio

-No me hagas esa cara hija, aunque otro punto a favor, esta condenadamente sexy- se me acerco – ya te acostaste con el-

-Por Dios Madre, que son esas preguntas, ni siquiera estamos saliendo- dije bastante enojada

-No necesitan estar en una relación para tener sexo – lo dijo de forma natural

-Pues lamento decepcionarte que ni siquiera nos hemos besado-

-Sakura a mí no me engañas, si yo no hubiera interrumpido, en estos momentos saldrían gritos de tu habitación- dijo riéndose

Yo me sonroje hasta la medula

-Lamento dañar tus fantasías madre, y por hoy lo dejamos así, mañana tengo que trabajar, siéntete en tu casa- le dije yendo a mi habitación

Aunque mi madre no se equivocaba del todo, si no fuera por ella, mínimo se habrían besado, dudaba mucho del sexo, pero el beso era seguro, se sentía bastante decepcionada…..

Llegue al hospital temprano, deje a mi madre sola, ni siquiera se había despertado, llegue a la recepción y tome los expedientes de los pacientes que revisaría hoy, habían varios que habían entrado por urgencias durante la noche, fui por los aprendices para comenzar la ronda por los cuartos

-Buenos días muchachos- los salude

-Buenos días Haruno-sensei- dijeron todos a la vez menos la peliroja

-Hoy vamos a visitar a algunos pacientes, uno de ellos es unos que estoy atendiendo desde hace dos días, los otros que veremos será algunos que entraron por Urgencia durante la tarde y noche de ayer, así que síganme

Fuimos por los pasillos y empezamos a entrar a los cuartos de los pacientes, el primero fue el de Hikari, una niña que entro con dolores de estomago

-Buenos días- dije saludando a los padres de la niña

Ellos respondieron inclinándose

-Hola pequeña como estás hoy- le pregunte acariciando su cabeza

-Muy bien doctora ya duele poco-

-Chicos, la niña entro con un fuerte dolor de estómago, después de varios exámenes logramos determinar que tenía apendicitis, afortunadamente la logramos controlar antes de que se convierta en peritonitis, ayer hicimos la operación en donde corregimos el problema, ahora está en post operatorio, con monitoreo constante, recibe medicación para el dolor y antibióticos para prevenir infecciones- tome el expediente y empecé a tomar unas notas – ahora pido que le hagan un examen para vigilar las funciones del aparato digestivo, y vigilar la curación de la herida, alguno agrega algo más- dije mirándolos a todos

Ellos me miraban con desconcierto

-usted ya lo dijo todo Sakura- dijo la peliroja

-Doctora Haruno, más respeto- le dije seria- y no falta algo más por hacer

-Etto – dijo Hinata – un examen de sangre para vigilar que no haya residuos físicos en el torrente sanguíneo?- afino

-Eso es correcto, muy bien Hinata – ella sonrió – recuerden que tuvo apendicitis, si bien el apéndice no exploto, debemos controlar que no hayas partículas extrañas en el torrente sanguíneo-

Dios esto no será fácil, pero yo alguna vez fui aprendiz

Salimos del cuarto y seguimos entrando a cuartos, dialogando con los pacientes, y haciendo preguntas, llegamos a un cuarto donde me encontré con Ino

-Hola Ino, que tal-

-Hola Sakura, de ronda con los niños?- me pregunto

-Así es, que tenemos aquí- le pregunte por el niño que estaba en la cama

-Su nombre es Kenji, entro anoche, herido en accidente de tránsito, se rompió la pierna derecha a la altura del fémur, esta sedado y estable, y estamos esperando unos exámenes para enviarlo a cirugía- me dijo Ino – toma el expediente, ahora pasa a pediatría- dijo saliendo del cuarto

-Ino luego te busco necesito hablarte- le dije

-Ok, ya sabes dónde estoy- me dijo cerrando la puerta

Ahora me dirigí a los padres del niño

-Soy Sakura Haruno y desde ahora su hijo estará bajo mi cuidado-

-Mucho gusto doctora- dijeron a la vez

Tome las radiografías y las mire detenidamente

-Me comunicare con el ortopedista, para preparar la cirugía, pero no veo que la fractura sea complicada, sin embargo vamos a tener precauciones- los padres asentían – ordenare otros exámenes adicionales para no correr riesgos en la operación

Deje las anotaciones en el expediente y me retire con los demás de la habitación, seguimos entrando a los cuartos, les hacía preguntas, que todos lograban resolver, pero la peliroja no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba, no sé cómo siquiera se graduó de medicina.

Llego la hora del almuerzo, y les di tiempo para descansar, excepto para Hinata

-Hinata, puedes venir conmigo a almorzar, necesito hablarte- le dije

-Si claro- me dijo

Llegamos a la cafetería, y busque a Ino con la mirada, ella levanto la mano señalándome una mesa que ya tenía apartada

-Qué bueno que conseguiste mesa- le dije a Ino sentándome, Hinata hizo lo mismo – Ino ella es Hinata, una de mis aprendices, es la novia del amigo de Sasuke-

-Oh el rubio, es un placer Ino Yamanaka- dijo presentándose

-Hinata Hyuga- dijo ella presentándose

-Hinata, has visto a Naruto, como esta?- le pregunte

-Lo vi ayer, está muy bien, usted hizo un buen trabajo- me dijo

-Por Dios Hinata, no seas tan formal conmigo que me siento vieja-

-Pero soy una aprendiz-

-Pero algún día seremos iguales, así que mejor nos vamos acostumbrando- le dije con una sonrisa, ella se sonrojo

-Sakura como te fue? – me pregunto Ino

-Como me fue en que?- le dije bromeando aunque ya sabia de que hablaba

-No te hagas, en la cita con Sasuke- me dijo

-Estas saliendo con Sasuke?- pregunto sorprendida Hinata

-No todavía no – le dije, ella abrió bastante los ojos – no te sorprendas – me causo bastante gracia

-Como no quiere que me sorprenda, Sasuke no es muy conocido por andar con mujeres…. o eso es lo que dice Naruto- dijo Hinata

-Te dije que era verdad Sakura, son ciertos los rumores- me dijo Ino seria

-En un momento Naruto me dijo que le preocupaba que fuera gay- dijo Hinata algo sonrojada

Yo no pude evitar soltar la carcajada

-No puede ser Sakura- dijo Ino aterrada

-Por el amor de Dios Ino, Hinata, les puedo jurar que no es gay- seguía con una inmensa sonrisa

-Y es que lo besaste o algo- me pregunto Ino, Hinata abrió bastante los ojos

-Casi – le dije a Ino ella se sorprendió – aunque él me iba a besar a mí, si no fuera por mi madre habría probado esos labios tan provocativos-

-Estás hablando en serio Sakura?, Dios mío quien eres tú y que hiciste con la real- dijo Ino

-Ino, no soy una monja remilgada- le dije seria

-Pero tampoco eres así de atrevida, por Dios Sasuke debe ser muy bueno para que te comportes así- dijo Ino

-Ino no solo me fijo en lo que veo, aunque si es condenadamente sexy, el tiene algo que me atrae no se- pensaba –su forma de conversar, de hablarme-

-Sakura pero llevas aproximadamente dos semanas desde que lo conoces, no vas algo rápido- me pregunto Ino, en eso tenía razón

-Bueno, con mi madre aquí, nuestras salidas se acortaran, no puedo dejar que ande sola en Tokyo- dije seria

-Vaya que tienes suerte, pues si te gusta, ve por él, aunque por lo que cuentas, el sentimiento es mutuo- dijo Ino, Hinata se sonrojo

Pues de eso no cabía duda, todo lo que se dijeron ayer en el bar daba a entender que estaba interesado, pero tampoco se iba a convertir en una fulana para pasar el rato

No me di cuenta cuando Ino se paró a pedir nuestros almuerzos y aproveche que me quede con Hinata para preguntarle algunas cosas

-Hinata, cuanto hace que sales con Naruto- le pregunte

-Hace tres años, nos conocimos en la Universidad-

-Vaya es sorprendente, que el siendo tan famoso no salgas en las revistas de farándula-

-Eso es cosa de Sasuke, aparte de que son socios, son muy buenos amigos, y él se ha encargado de mantener sus vidas privadas fuera del público-

Eso le gusta bastante, privacidad

-Que sabes de la vida de Sasuke- le pregunte, tenía curiosidad

-Solo se lo que me cuenta Naruto, él me dice que es muy serio y reservado, aunque es bastante estricto y responsable-

-Y su vida amorosa- seguí preguntando

-Bueno, estuvo a punto de casarse, incluso yo lo ayude con unos asuntos de la boda, aunque no supe bien porque acabo-

Bueno, nada nuevo que no supiera

-Después de cancelar la boda, no supe que tuviera alguna relación o algo, pero sé que trabaja con su ex novia, Naruto me dice que es una buena arquitecta-

En ese momento llego Ino con unas bandejas

-Bueno conseguí el almuerzo-

-Muchas gracias Ino-san- dijo Hinata

-Toma Sakura- sentí que me llamaban – Sakura- voltee y vi a Ino entregándome una bandeja – en que piensas

-Me dejo pensativa lo que me dijo Hinata, de que Sasuke se ve aun con la mujer con quien se iba a casar-

-Se iba a casar?- pregunto Ino sorprendida

-Así es- dijo Hinata

-Tienes razón en dudar Sakura, la ex puede ser una piedra en el camino, y más si se iban a casar, un hombre como Sasuke no se consigue a la vuelta de la esquina-

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, teóricamente no quiero ser plato de segunda mano, o si no porque no ha tenido una relación luego de la ruptura-

-Sakura-san, pues no me parece que Sasuke sea de esos, es lo que me dice Naruto-

-Tendré que pensar mejor las cosas y darle tiempo, no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones- dije seria

Tomamos el almuerzo en paz, mientras Hinata nos contaba muchas cosas, nosotras la escuchábamos contentas, ella era una chica de confianza

Al terminar el almuerzo de nuevo retome mis labores

Últimamente tenía más trabajo y con los aprendices tenía más responsabilidades, pero era parte de las decisiones que había tomado y las iba afrontar, salí de mis pensamientos cuando sonó mi teléfono

-Sakura, te necesito en mi oficina- era Tsunade-sama, que querrá?

-Le dieron quejas de alguno de los aprendices- le pregunte

-No es eso, no te preocupes- suspire aliviada- pero si necesito que vengas rápido

-Está bien ya voy para allá- colgué y fui rápidamente al ascensor

No me demore nada y golpee suavemente la puerta, oí la voz de Tsunade-sama dándome permiso para entrar

-Ya estoy aquí, para que me necesita- pregunte entrando

-Sakura, tú te contactas con Sasuke Uchiha?- me pregunto directa, yo me sorprendí

-Ehhh…. Si?- le respondí con duda

-Qué bueno- me dijo, yo me sorprendí más – es que el hospital planea hacer una fiesta Inaugural de la Unidad de Pediatría, son órdenes de la Junta Directiva, así que por obvias razones tendremos que invitar a Uchiha que fue el que dio la donación-

Bueno… es compresible

-Lo entiendo Tsunade-sama, pero que quiere que yo haga?- le pregunte

-Quiero que tú lo invites a la fiesta y que además ese día vengas con el- …..

-Que quiere que?- le pregunte – lo de invitarlo no es problema, pero venir con él es otro asunto-

Claro que no quería que la vieran con él, medio hospital se escandalizaría

-Yo no veo ningún problema, Sakura- acaso es amnésica

-Tsunade-sama, si mal no recuerdo usted me dijo que si llegaba a tener una relación con él, lo mantuviera discretamente-

-Pensándolo bien, creo que me equivoque – ah? – Creo que eso podría ser beneficioso para el hospital-

-No creo entender Tsunade-sama- no entendía nada

-Sakura si tienes una relación con el la imagen del Hospital puede mejorar-

-Y usted no me dijo que la gente podría especular que me acostaría con él por caridad?-

-Te has acostado con él?- me pregunto

Dios pero que directa

-No- dije seca

-Entonces no hay problema- me sonrió- toma esta es la información de la fiesta, el lugar, día y hora, quiero que lo llames hoy mismo- dijo entregándome un papel – él no puede faltar, van a haber periodistas aquí-

-Está bien, como usted diga- dije tomando el papel y saliendo de la oficina

No es que niegue que Sasuke le gusta y esas cosas, pero quería dejar el Hospital afuera de esto, no quería se causa de chismes y cuchicheos por los pasillos, bueno, era buena excusa para llamarlo, así que tome de una vez su teléfono y le marqué

…- por que no contesta?

-Sakura, que sorpresa- dijo el con su preciosa voz

-Siento llamarte a estas horas, estas ocupado?- le pregunte

-No, claro que no, salí de una reunión hace unos 10 minutos, pero igual no importa, a ti te contesto cuando quieras-

Estaba ocupado, así que al grano

-Sasuke, el hospital va hacer una fiesta Inaugural de la unidad de Pediatría, y Tsunade-sama me pidió que te invitara, ya que tú donaste el dinero, así que quiere que vayas-

-Vas a ir tú- me pregunto

-No vas si no voy?- le pregunte sonriendo

-Tal vez- me dijo

-Tengo que ir obligatoriamente, soy la Jefa de Pediatría, sería una deshonra que no fuera, además Tsunade-sama me pidió que tendría que ser tu acompañante durante la fiesta-

-Entonces voy- dijo sin pensarlo, eso fue rápido – cuando es, necesito agendarlo de una vez

-el viernes 14 de octubre, 7 de la noche, es en el auditorio del hospital- le dije leyendo el papel

-es en ocho días, no tengo nada para ese día-

-Que bien, entonces creo que nos veremos en la Fiesta- le dije

-No nos podemos ver antes- me pregunto con una voz que me rogaba

-Lo siento- dije algo triste – mi madre estará unos días en Tokyo, no conoce mucho así que tengo que hacer su estadía placentera

-Lo entiendo, pero al menos puedo llamarte- me pregunto de nuevo con la misma voz

Dios no podía negarse, aunque sería negarse a sí misma

-Claro, llámame cuando quieras de preferencia en la noche que ya estoy en mi departamento-

Oí su sonrisa por el teléfono, este hombre me gusta más de lo que debería

-Bueno, yo te llamare, aunque creo que tengo que ir a recogerte para la fiesta, puedo?- me pregunto

-Recógeme, no me voy a negar- por Dios claro que no

-Entonces nos vemos, cuídate-

-Ok, adiós-

Colgué el teléfono con la sonrisa más estúpida en la cara, no sabía para donde iban las cosas, pero se iba a arriesgar

Seguí el resto del día trabajando, ya eran las 8 de la noche y era hora de salir, cuando cruzo las puertas del parking en el auto vio una figura conocida que la saludaba

-Madre?- pregunte incrédula

-Sakura, pensé que no saldrías nunca- me dijo acercándose al auto

-Cuanto llevas aquí- dije abriendo la puerta del copiloto

-Desde las 6, no sabía a qué horas salías- me dijo entrando al auto

-Podrías haberme llamado- le dije

-Pero no sería sorpresa- me dijo haciendo pucheros

-Con la sorpresa de ayer es suficiente- mi madre no tenía remedio- y bueno que quieres hacer, porque es evidente que quieres que te lleve a algún lado- le pregunte, la conozco demasiado

-Llévame a un restaurante- me dijo suplicante

-está bien- le dije

Empecé a conducir y durante unos 15 minutos hasta que ella rompió el silencio

-Bueno hija, y te gusta Sasuke?-

Sabía que me iba a preguntar algo respecto a el

-Si me gusta- le dije con normal sinceridad

-Y qué esperas-

-Esperar a que?- le pregunte

-Pues a tener una relación-

-Madre lo conozco hace tres semanas – dije parando en un semáforo

-Y eso que?- me dijo levantando los hombro – con tu padre comenzamos a salir a los 8 días-

-Olvídalo madre, a no ser que el sentimiento sea mutuo, no voy a volverme en la fulana de un hombre-

-Por Dios Sakura. Yo lo vi con estos ojos, el está loco por ti-

Como?

-Madre estás hablando en serio?-

-Totalmente, si yo los vi, él te iba a besar, hija que carajos esperas, que venga otra y te lo quite?-

-Eso lo dudo- le dije arrancando de nuevo

-No entiendo, es que acaso es gay?

Yo solté la carcajada

-No como dices, dicen que es muy selectivo con las mujeres después de un intento de matrimonio fracasado

-Ohh- se puso seria –bueno es de comprender, pero si te mira de esa forma debe querer algo contigo, créeme hija

-Te creo Madre –

Siguió hablando de tantas cosas, que yo solo escuchaba por partes, al llegar al restaurante fue lo mismo, pero había algo en lo que mi madre no se equivocaba, sabía que Sasuke estaba sintiendo cosas por ella.


	9. Capítulo 9: el siguiente paso

Capítulo 9: el siguiente paso

Llame hace unos cinco minutos a Sakura avisándole que la esperaba abajo, decidí no ser impertinente y no subir a su apartamento, no quería que pensara que iba demasiado rápido, había hablado con ella algunas veces durante la semana, le encantaba escuchar su voz, y la había llamado durante la noche, donde se reía y le contaba las cosas que le sucedían durante el día, le gustaba cada vez más, se había dicho a sí mismo que no tendría una relación seria con nadie, se dedicaría al trabajo, y al morir le dejaría todo a los hijos de Itachi, ahora pensaba mejor las cosas, si bien solo conocía a Sakura hace un mes, era tiempo suficiente para él, salió de su conversación interna cuando Sakura apareció afuera del edificio, con un precioso vestido Strapless, negro, que se ceñía a su precioso cuerpo, y estaba un poco por encima de las rodillas, simplemente preciosa

-Te hice esperar- ella me pregunto

Tuve que darme una bofetada mental para reaccionar

-No, para nada, no te preocupes- estaba embelesado – vámonos ya

Ella asintió mientras le abría la puerta para que entrara, di la vuelta y me subí rápidamente al auto

-De quien fue la idea de la fiesta- le dije

-Eso fue idea de los Directivos del Hospital, quieren que los medios le hagan publicidad a la Unidad de Pediatría- me dijo y volteo a verme – porque aceptaste si no te gustan los medios- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Acepte por ti – le dije, era sincero – y además no puedo declinar la oferta del Hospital – dije deteniéndome en un semáforo – además, no me imaginaba que te vestirías así-

Ella empezó a mirarse

-No te gusta- me pregunto

-No para nada.. – Dios amaba ese vestido – solo que no pensé que se te viera tan … bien – por el amor de Dios se me olvido hablar

-Yo soy una caja de sorpresas- me dijo riéndose

-Eso no lo discuto – y es cierto, cada vez me sorprendo más

Seguí manejando y pasados unos minutos llegamos al hospital, bajamos de auto, y ella me guio hacia un salón donde se celebraría la fiesta, al entrar todo el mundo nos saludaba, tanto a ella como a mí, volteamos a mirar cuando alguien la llamo

-Tsunade-sama- la mencionada se acerco

-Qué bueno que llegas- le dijo a ella después se fijó en mi – señor Uchiha es un placer tenerlo aquí- me dijo

-Es un gusto para mí también – dije

-Sakura, llévalo a la mesa, en poco tiempo empezaremos- ella asintió, tomo de nuevo mi brazo y caminamos en medio de la gente que hablaban, todos miraban claramente por dónde íbamos

Nos sentamos a la mesa, yo me hice a su lado, no me podía alejar demasiado de esa belleza

-Vendrán tus amigas- le pregunte

-Ino vendrá, ya que es jefe de urgencias, todos los jefes estarán aquí- dijo mientras miraba hacia todos lados – pero los aprendices tendrán que trabajar en el hospital

Al parecer llego a quien esperaba, esbozó una sonrisa y alzo la mano haciendo una seña, una rubia se acercó en un algo decoroso vestido, podía deducir que es Ino.

-Sakura llegaste antes que yo- dijo la rubia que se sentó al otro lado de la mesa

-Tuve ventaja alguien me trajo- dijo mirándome- Sasuke ella es Ino, mi amiga y la Jefe de Urgencias, Ino, sobra decirte quien es- sonrió

Yo me puse de pie y le di la mano a la rubia que se veía muy feliz, en cuanto nos sentamos de nuevo, bajaron las luces y se encendió la luz de la tarima en la cual había un anciano detrás de un atril

-Muchas gracias a todos por asistir hoy- como Director General del Hospital- hizo una pausa – yo Sarutobi Hiruzen, quiero agradecer enormemennte a todos los que hicieron posible la creación de la bella Unidad Pediátrica, muchas gracias señor Sasuke Uchiha – dijo señalándome, acto seguido montones de aplausos, Sakura también aplaudía, me puse de pie y salude- sin su generosa donación esto no sería posible, hoy podemos darle a los niños un oportunidad de recuperarse sin sentirse en un sitio horrendo donde la muerte ronda, sino un lugar donde el cariño será la principal medicina para su alivio- de nuevo hizo una pausa – quiero anunciarles que mi querida alumna Sakura Haruno – dijo señalándole – ponte de pie para que te vean – le dijo, ella obedeció – será la Jefe de Pediatría y la que se encargara tanto de la unidad como de entrenar a los nuevos aprendices, y además, con los fondos de investigación, empezara a trabajar en tratamiento y enfermedades más comunes en los niños – Sakura se sentó de nuevo – nuestro objetivo no es solo mejorar la salud de nuestros pacientes, sino además encontrar la forma de prevenir y tratar las enfermedades de forma más efectiva-

Todos los asistentes aplaudieron de nuevo, Sarutobi siguió con su discurso, sin embargo no le prestaba atención, estaba mirando cada movimiento de Sakura, y pude detallarla mejor en el vestido, tenía un precioso color de piel, blanco, cremoso, que resaltaba bastante en el color del vestido, estaba tan embelesado con lo que tenía al lado, que no me fije en lo que tenía en frente, cuando me di cuenta, la rubia estaba viéndome fijamente y me guiñaba el ojo, después de eso todo el mundo se puso de pie y empezó a aplaudir, seguí el ejemplo e hice lo mismo el discurso había terminado

Luego nos sentamos de nuevo y Sakura saco el móvil de su bolso y miro la pantalla

-Es una llamada importante, voy a atenderla al jardín- diciendo eso se paró y camino rápido hacia el fondo

-Disculpa Sasuke- voltee a mirar a la rubia que me hablaba – te puedo llamar Sasuke cierto?- me pregunto

-Eh?, si claro-

-Bueno, voy a ser directa- me miró fijamente – te gusta Sakura?- vaya que si es directa

-No te mentiré por que igual no me creerías- suspire- si me gusta y bastante- le dije

-Y?- me dijo

-Y qué?- le dije

-Pues qué esperas, que otro te la quite?- eso fue como una revelación

-Es que acaso tiene pretendientes? – eso me asustaba bastante

-No precisamente pretendientes- se paró de su asiento y se hizo en uno junto a mí- en el hospital hay muchos rumores- me dijo susurrando- pero hay varios chicos detrás de ella- me dijo susurrando

-Ella no tiene novio o algo- le pregunte

-No, claro que no, si hubiera sido así no te habría aceptado las invitaciones que le has hecho- hizo una pausa- pero si lo piensas demasiado alguien se te puede adelantar-

Eso me asusto, me levante de la mesa y fui hacia donde se había ido Sakura la encontré recostada junto a una columna enfrente de unas escaleras, ella me vio y me dio una sonrisa

-Solo aplícale unos antibióticos, algo suave, la infección no es importante ahora, dale analgésicos para que duerma, es necesario que duerma bastante- le dijo al que hablaba por teléfono- está bien, adiós- se despidió y colgó

-Trabajo a estas horas- Dios se lo comían los nervios

-Es importante, lo siento mucho- me dijo apenada

-No te estoy pidiendo excusas- era ahora o nunca- además- hice una pausa- el que debería pedir perdón soy yo- le dije serio casi susurrando

-Tu por qué?, no entiendo- me dijo inquieta

-Por esto-

Me acerque lentamente, la mire directamente a los ojos, la tome con una mano de la cintura, y la bese

Espere a que ella se negara, me rechazara, me abofeteara y la velada terminara en un desastre, pero no paso, ella se acercó más y no puso ninguna resistencia, así que profundice más el beso, introduje mi lengua y ella no se opuso, la corrí un poco para hacernos detrás de la columna y que nadie nos viera, puso uno de sus brazos detrás de mí cuello y nos juntamos más, los besos pasaron de apasionantes a fogosos, y ya costaba respirar, nos separamos un rato para respirar de nuevo y continuamos, Sakura sabia besar y muy bien, de beso en beso le daba mordiscos a mis labios y soltaba pequeños gemidos, eso comprueba que no le soy indiferente y que si existía una especie de conexión

Nos separamos mirándonos a los ojos, ella cogió su bolso y saco un pañuelo el cual uso para limpiar los restos de labial que quedaron en mis labios, ella sonreía, y yo también, en ese momento se podía acabar el mundo y no podría ser más feliz, volvió a guardar el pañuelo y me miró fijamente

-Después tendremos una larga conversación- me dijo sonrojada

-Perdóname, yo….- me interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios

-Luego hablamos- nos separamos- ahora tengo que retocarme el maquillaje

Vi como salía por un pasillo y la perdí de vista, tal vez fue al baño, yo volví a la mesa donde la rubia no me quitaba la mirada de encima

-Y bien? – me preguntó

-No iras de chismosa con Sakura?- le pregunte

-No claro que no, a ella le pregunto después- me dijo sonriendo

-Bueno si tanto quieres saber….. Pues la bese apasionadamente- le dije con una sonrisa

Ella me miro con los ojos bien abiertos

-Kyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- pego un gritico muy bajo para que nadie la escuchara – parece de novela- después de eso se puso seria- que tan en serio vas con ella-

Se nota que es una muy buena amiga de Sakura

-Créeme que no me habría arriesgado a que me rechazará con el beso, con eso demuestro que voy muy en serio- y era verdad quería mucho más con Sakura

-Muy bien, entonces te ayudare- me dijo acomodándose en su asiento

-Me ayudarás?, en qué?- me intrigaba su ayuda

-En espantar a tanto pretendiente que tiene en este hospital, porque puede que ella no se dé cuenta, pero más de uno aquí tiene esas intenciones, y más desde que se volvió la Jefe de Pediatria-

Me sorprendió bastante eso, no me gustaba para nada

-No veo que tengas alguna mejilla roja, te correspondió el beso, cierto?- me preguntó levantando una ceja

Muy buena observadora

-Bingo! – le dije

Ella iba a decir algo pero se calló cuando Sakura se acercó de nuevo a la mesa, se sentó a mi lado

-Interrumpo la conversación? – ambos negamos – de que hablaban? –preguntó

-Cosas interesantes, Sakura, Sasuke me contaba a que se dedican sus empresas- dijo la rubia – y tu donde estabas- le pregunto

-Retocándome el maquillaje- me dijo sonriéndome

Durante el resto de la fiesta no pasó nada más, tanto Tsunade como Sakura me llevaban de un lado a otro, presentándome con médicos y científicos, yo me deje llevar, la verdad después de ese beso ya nada podría arruinar la noche, casi a las 12 de la noche la fiesta termino, ya todos comenzaban a irse y tuve mi oportunidad para estar a solas con ella

-Sakura, ya es tarde, vamos, yo te llevo, y no te niegues porque yo te traje- ella me sonrió

-No me voy a negar- me tomo de la mano – vámonos ya

Cuando salíamos, vi a una rubia que levantaba los pulgares en señal de aprobación, subimos al auto y puse en marcha hasta su apartamento, durante el camino no dijimos nada, la verdad no quería decir nada con miedo a que se arrepintiera o algo, al llegar salí rápido y le abrí la puerta del auto, tome su mano para ayudarle a salir

-Bueno Sasuke, creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente- me dijo sonriendo

-Podemos vernos cuando quieras- le dije acercándome

-Ahora estoy algo ocupada, y como niñera de mi madre me es imposible- suspiro- pero creo que sacare algún espacio esta semana para vernos que dices- me pregunto

-Como tú quieras- le dije me moría de ganas por besarla de nuevo

-Está bien nos veremos luego- se despidió

Ella se volteo dispuesta a entrar al edificio, cuando la tome del brazo y la obligue a girarse

-Niégate- le dije

La tome por la cintura y la volví a besar, en ese instante me importaba un bledo si su madre o todo el vecindario nos veían, después de un corto tiempo nos separamos, ella me miro con la cara sonrojada

-Juegas sucio Sasuke- dijo sonriendo –sabias que no me iba a negar- y camino a la entrada del edificio donde entro

Yo me quede un tiempo ahí mirando, recostado en el capo del auto, con cara de idiota, después de un tiempo entre al auto y marque al dobe

-Que son estas horas de llamar teme- me dijo

-tienes tiempo de acompañarme a un sitio?- le pregunte

-Un sitio, a dónde?, para qué?- me pregunto

-no importa donde, yo solo quiero celebrar- le dije

En un review dijeron que les gustaba por que ya estaban grandecitos

XDDDD, la verdad es que casi no me gustan las historias donde están en colegios, escuela, preparatorias y demás

Y después del final del manga, pues ya son mucho más maduros

Gracias por sus comentarios


	10. Capítulo 10: Déjate llevar

Capitulo 10: Déjate llevar

-Y que tal besa- fue lo único que me pregunto Ino

-Solo puedo decirte que besa como los Dioses- le dije sonriendo, y no era mentira, jamás nadie la había besado así

Ino pego un gritico bajo, en cambio Hinata se sonrojo bastante, estábamos en la hora de almuerzo e Ino prácticamente me había exigido con todos los detalles que era lo que había pasado anoche en la fiesta, no había podido hablar con mi madre que misteriosamente no llego anoche al apartamento

Y ahora qué?- me pregunto Ino, ya sabía a que se refería

-No sé, no hablamos después de eso- le dije mientras comía

-Y que quieres tú? – me miro – una relación o solo salir o qué?

-No sé- le dije directa – ya después hablaremos de eso

-Pero te gusta o estas enamorada de él o qué?- Ino me volvió a preguntar

-No te voy a negar que me gusta bastante –le dije sincera –pero de ahí al amor hay un camino largo

-Sakura entonces que piensas hacer, quieres iniciar una relación con él?

-Eso dependerá de lo que hable con él, no sé realmente cuáles son sus intenciones y….

-Le gustas- me dijo Ino interrumpiéndome

-Y tú como sabes- le pregunte

-Ayer después de que regreso de darte el apasionado beso, se veía tan feliz- me dijo sonriendo

-En serio?- le pregunte

-Si es en serio, Sakura, tú ya me conoces, sabes que para estas cosas tengo un sexto sentido- dijo Ino muy segura

-Esto Sakura.. – dijo Hinata y ambas la volteamos a mirar –creo que Ino tiene razón debes gustarle bastante para que te haya besado de esa forma-

-Tú crees? -Le pregunte

-Si estoy segura, nunca le vi ese tipo de actitudes desde que cancelo su matrimonio-

No quería ilusionarse, la verdad sus anteriores relaciones no podrían llamarse eso, solo para pasar el rato, divertirse y disfrutar, pero jamás le presento a alguien a su madre o pudo presumir que tenía novio, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando empezaron a llamarla por el el micrófono

-Dr. Haruno es solicitada en su consultorio-

-Bueno me llaman, hablamos después, Ino necesito verte en la tarde para hablar de un paciente, Hinata reúnete con los demás y los veré en el auditorio- amabas asintieron

Fui al consultorio y mi sorpresa fue gigante al ver a quien me esperaba..

-Sakura creo que no me siento bien- dijo Sasuke mirándome sonriente

Yo entre y cerré la puerta con llave

-Desde cuando soy tu doctora personal- le dije

Él se me acerco y me abrazo fuerte de la cintura

-Por tu culpa mi corazón anda algo raro- me dijo acercándose a centímetros de mis labios

-No soy cardióloga, pero puedo hacer algo- le dije y el me beso, con fuerza y desespero

Besaba con urgencia, como si hubieran pasado días y no horas, como si lleváramos tiempo sin vernos, mordió un poco mis labios obligándome a abrirlos y llego el encuentro de nuestras lenguas, duramos minutos en un baile apasionado hasta que el aire se hizo escaso.

-Sasuke me alegro de verte, pero, estoy trabajando y no debería estar tratando asuntos personales aquí, usaste el sistema de comunicación del hospital- suspire – además quedamos de vernos en una cita

Él sonreía, como un niño

-Lo siento, quería verte, y no sé si tu madre vendría a buscarte, así que me tome el atrevimiento de buscarte acá- sonaba arrepentido – solo soporte pocas horas sin verte

La verdad estaba más feliz que enojada, le sonreí, él se vio a aliviado

-bueno ya que estás aquí… no creo que solo hayas venido a besarme- le sonreí y si vio bien, él se sonrojo un poco

Él se sentó

-Bueno.. la verdad es que quería hablar seriamente contigo, acerca de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, creo que es evidente que nos atraemos y no solo físicamente- me dijo bastante serio

-Vaya eso me gusta de ti, vas directo al grano- le sonreí- si quieres saber la verdad, me gustas y mucho –le dije directa – y tú?- le pregunte

Se sorprendió bastante pero luego sonrió

-La bella Doctora me tiene hechizado, estoy loco por ti – me dijo sonriendo, yo me sonroje – quiero tener una relación contigo- me dijo directo

-Qué clase de relación quieres?- le pregunte

-Por ahora quiero salir contigo, ya veremos qué pasará en adelante, en cuanto al sexo….. depende de ti… -

Vaya que era sincero, me senté frente a él mirándolo fijamente

-No me veas así, no sabes las cosas que quiero hacer contigo- me dijo sonriendo, yo solté la carcajada, la verdad es que pensaba igual

-Ok ya entendí te mueres por mí, la verdad Sasuke es que me gustas mucho, hace bastante que no tengo una relación con alguien, y no sé cómo va funcionar con nuestros estilos de vidas-

-Haremos que funcione- me dijo decidido, yo solo sonreí

-Bueno haremos que funcione- le dije

Él se levantó y me tomó de la mano besándola, me ayudó a ponerme de pie y de nuevo me abrazo

-Gracias, Sakura, me avergüenza decirlo pero en estos momentos soy feliz-

Yo sonreí, debo admitir que por dentro daba brinquitos de felicidad, Sasuke se había abierto conmigo, y pensar que al principio era bastante reservado, había sacado a flote una faceta tan romántica, que estaba totalmente sorprendida.

Nos besamos de nuevo, con anhelo, fuerza, deseo… sin importarles lo que pasará, pero alguien empezó a llamar a la puerta y tuvimos que detenernos, me separe de el a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba una de las enfermeras que me ayudaban

-Siento interrumpir Dr., Haruno, pero ya llego su paciente de las 3:00- lo había olvidado por completo – dile que en unos minutos lo atiendo, no tardare – la enfermera asintió y cerro de nuevo la puerta

-Sasuke lo siento, tengo pacientes que atender y…- el me interrumpió

-Discúlpame tu a mi, yo vine sin avisar y te estoy quitando tiempo de tu trabajo- me sonrió dándome un beso rápido – yo también debería estar en la oficina – me sonrió – te llamaré después, quiero llevarte a cenar-

-Ok tengo ganas de comida italiana – esta vez fui yo la que tomó la iniciativa y lo tome del cuello para besarlo

No despedimos y el salió del consultorio, y yo con una sonrisa idiota atendí a mi pequeño paciente Shotaro…

Corto pero sustancioso XD


	11. Capítulo 11: El principio

Capítulo 11 El principio

Hacía dos meses que había comenzado a salir con Sakura, estar con ella lo relajaba y le gustaba esa sinceridad y ese ambiente de confianza, procuraban verse lo más seguido que pudieran, pero cuando ella tienen turnos nocturnos se hace difícil, así que quiere proponerle que de vez en cuando vayan al apartamento de cada uno a pasar la noche, sé que va a pensar en el asunto del sexo, no lo niego, tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo con ella, pero no la voy a presionar.

Hoy la estaba esperando afuera del hospital, eran más de las doce de la noche, bastante tarde, así que me ofrecí a llevarla a su departamento, jamás permitiría siquiera que saliera sola a esas horas, estaba haciendo bastante frío y parece que va a llover, yo seguía esperándola afuera, aunque era tarde me gustaba, no habían mirones en la calle, al cabo de unos minutos mi bella Flor apareció por la puerta, llego abrazándome fuerte y besándome apasionadamente, ya me había vuelto totalmente adicto a sus besos

-Siento la demora – se disculpó- me entregaron un paciente que estaba en urgencias

-Qué mala es Ino- le dije – no te preocupes cielo, yo te espero lo que quieras – ella me sonrió

Me hice a un lado y le abrí la puerta del auto, ella entró y di la vuelta para empezar la marcha

-Oh Dios, parece que va a llover y fuerte- dijo cerrando los ojos con los relámpagos

-No te gustan los truenos?- le pregunte

-No, me traen malos recuerdos de Okinawa, en la época lluviosa el mar se agitaba bastante y me aterraba- me dijo con pesar

-No te preocupes, aquí estoy yo para que esos rayos malos no te hagan nada- le dije en broma, pero ella soltó la carcajada

No me di cuenta cuando llegamos, y ya estaba lloviendo un poco, cuando le iba a dar el beso de las buenas noches me interrumpió algo asustada

-Quédate esta noche – me dijo seria

Había oído bien?

-Estás hablando en serio?- le pregunte

-Muy en serio- no me quiero quedar sola esta noche, va a llover a cantaros –

Me miró fijamente, por Dios me suplicaba con la mirada, y no me iba a negar, le quería proponer exactamente lo mismo

-Sakura haré lo que me pidas, si quieres que me quede lo hare- ella sonrió tenía una cara de alivio increíble

Ella asintió y yo entre con el auto por la entrada del parqueadero, estacione el auto y salimos, me tomo la mano, subimos al ascensor y en cuestión de segundos estábamos en su piso, no era la primera vez que venía, pero esta vez me quedaría una noche, y no sé si precisamente a "dormir"

Ella paso la tarjeta electrónica por la cerradura y entramos en el departamento, yo como siempre tome posesión del sofá

-Quieres tomar café o un té- me grito desde la cocina

-Un té- había tomado café todo el día

Mientras ella lo preparaba de nuevo admiraba el buen gusto que tenía para decorar, era bastante sencillo, pero tenía toques de elegancia y calidez

Apareció después de un rato con dos tazas en la manos y me tendió una a mí y se sentó en un sillón en frente mío

-Como estuvo tu día?- me pregunto

-Algo ajetreado, Naruto sigue llegando tarde a las sesiones fotográficas, y eso ha retrasado un poquitín la entrega del catálogo, voy a tener que pagarle por horas haber si así es más puntual- ella sonrío

Por Dios sus sonrisas son cálidas y hermosas

-Pero no puedes deshacerte de él?, cierto?, su cara vende tu ropa-

Yo reí

-Es cierto, el maldito sabe cómo vender lo que se pone, tanto que le doy ropa gratis-

Ahora si empezó a llover bastante, y sonaban más fuerte los truenos, ella se estremecía con cada uno

-Sakura relájate- ella me miraba algo asustada – Ven aquí- lo dije, ella no lo pensó y se sentó a mi lado

Yo la abrace fuerte mientras la consolaba

-Ya no estás grandecita para eso- le dije

-Es imposible con traumas de la niñez- suspiro – estaba pensando en adoptar un gato para que duerma conmigo

-No te gusta dormir sola- le pregunte

-No, la verdad no me gusta – me miró fijamente – y tampoco tendría problema en dormir contigo – dijo sonriendo

-Sakura sabes cuál es mi concepto de dormir- lo dije en broma pero ella

-Sasuke no tendría problema en acostarme contigo, es más se me hace raro que no lo hayamos hecho aún- Dios que sincera

Yo la mire fijamente por unos segundos, había oído bien?…

Después solté una fuerte carcajada, más fuerte que los truenos….

Yo tratando de ir despacio y ella….

Bueno ella es así..

-Por eso me pediste que me quedará?- le pregunte

-Bueno.. no al principio, es verdad que no me gusta dormir sola en noches así- me miro – pero luego lo pensé detenidamente y no es mala idea, ambos queremos cierto?

Yo asentí incrédulo, y antes que me diera cuenta Sakura ya estaba encima mío besándome fogosamente, y por Dios le seguí el juego completamente y acepte gustoso lo que me ofrecía, ella se levantó y me tomo de la mano arrastrándome a su cuarto, al llegar se quitó los zapatos, y comenzó a quitarme el cinturón, Dios iba muy rápido pero me gustaba esa actitud salvaje, nos estábamos quitando la ropa desesperadamente hasta que..

-Dios cuantos abdominales haces al día- dijo eso manoseándome literalmente

Yo reía, por Dios que Sakura me hacía tan feliz con esos comentarios

-Lo mínimo que hago son unos 100 al día, cuando puedo hago más- me sonrío

Era hora de tomar el control, la levante y la puse sobre la cama, y empecé a degustar todo lo que me ofrecía, ya la tenía solo en ropa interior y mientras besaba esa piel blanca ella me aruñaba la espalda aunque yo no sentía nada, le quiete el sostén y vi ese par de hermosas cumbres que me ofrecía, comencé a darle a cada uno un tratamiento de reyes, besos, chupones, mordiscos, solo sentía que ella se estremecía y gemía… mi nombre, con solo eso ya me estaba excitando bastante, comencé a bajar lentamente y le quite rápidamente sus pantys, y por fin pude verla completamente a merced mía, jamás me fije en su aspecto cuando comenzamos a salir, pero la belleza que me ofrece hace que reafirme mi decisión, rápidamente me quite lo que me quedaba de ropa y sin pensarlo mucho la penetre sin que lo esperara, y me moví lentamente, muy lento no quería lastimarla

-Vamos Sasuke, más rápido, no me voy a romper- me dijo entre gemidos

Yo cumplí la orden y acelere el ritmo, no me di cuenta cuando me vine, pero ella y yo, nos olvidamos totalmente la fuerte lluvia que caía

Me desperté a la madrugada, eran más de las 4, en la habitación había una tenue luz que alumbraba, al voltear a ver vi a Sakura durmiendo boca abajo, y me di cuenta de la mariposa que había mencionado, en efecto, la tenía en la parte baja de la espalda, y era pequeña, la acaricie un poco y sonreí, eso significaba que había conseguido los puntos suficientes para verla, apague la luz de la lámpara y me acomode con ella, sería una de las mejores noches que tendría

Primera actua del año, ojalá la hayan pasado bien!


	12. Capítulo 12: Obstáculos

Capítulo 12 Obstáculos

Me desperté cuando la leve luz del sol se filtró por la ventana, estaba fuertemente agarrada por la cintura, y al girar vi a Sasuke profundamente dormido, mire el reloj de la mesa, ya eran las 8, si no me apuraba llegaría tarde, cuando intente zafarme del agarre, el se despertó

-No te vayas..- me dijo somnoliento

-Lo siento, tengo pacientes que atender- lo acaricie un poco en la cabeza- quédate si quieres-

-Claro que me quedare- me dijo sonriendo

Me levante de la cama y me puse una de las batas que uso en el hospital

-Me daré un baño y hare el desayuno, si quieres duerme un rato más- el asintió y se volvió a acomodar en la cama

Entre al baño y tome una ducha fría, tenía que despertarme, al salir y mirarme en el espejo me di cuenta que cerca de los senos tenía moretones, yo sonreí, aunque parecía que hubiera peleado con alguien, me puse un poco de crema y decidí ponerme algo con cuello alto para disimular, esa ropa solo la usaba en invierno, así que sin duda me vería algo rara.

Salí del baño y vi a Sasuke que se volvió a quedar profundamente dormido, recogí la ropa que estaba tirada por todo el cuarto y salí hacia la cocina, si algo había aprendido en los meses que llevaba saliendo con él es que le encanta comer bastante en el desayuno, así que haría bastante comida, pancakes, huevos y tocineta, pan tostado, jugo de naranja, algo de fruta y café, cuando ya tuve todo preparado fue al cuarto a levantar a Sasuke

-Vamos Sasuke, levántate, ya está el desayuno-

Dicho esto volví a la cocina y empecé a servir, cuando sentí el agarre en la cintura, seguido de besos en el cuello

-Aún sigues queriendo un gato?- me pregunto el con voz sumamente sexy

Yo me voltee y lo mire a los ojos

-Creo que tengo suficiente con uno bastante grande- sonreí y nos dimos un ardiente beso de buenos días

Nos separamos y él se sentó en la mesa, yo empecé a pasarle los platos, el como si llevará días sin comer empezó a devorarse todo, yo también me senté a desayunar

-A qué horas sales hoy, quiero llevarte al bar de siempre- me pregunto

-salgo a las 9, si no hay alguna emergencia- le dije

-Llámame para confirmar, y también por si sales antes- yo asentí- porque te pones esa blusa, te va a dar bastante calor -Me pregunto curioso

-Eso es culpa tuya- le dije

-Mía?- me dijo

-Si tuya, mira- me baje el cuello y le mostré todos los chupones que tenía, el sonrió

-Eso es culpa tuya por ser tan….. dispuesta y provocativa… y es en serio- yo no pude hacer más que sonreír

-Conseguí suficientes puntos cierto?- me pregunto, yo no entendía – para ver tu mariposa-

Lo había olvidado, los puntos, los había reunido hace mucho

-Hiciste muy bien tu labor en conseguirlos- le dije

-Eso me gusta, me alegra eso de que solo yo la haya visto- me sonrió

-Eres suertudo- le dije guiñándole el ojo- no se me ve ni si quiera cuando uso un bikini – el sonrió, se veía muy feliz

Me levante de la mesa y me dirigí de nuevo al cuarto, tome una tarjeta de la mesa, y volví con mi bolso y las llaves del auto, me acerque de nuevo a Sasuke que estaba terminando de desayunar en la mesa

-Toma- le entregue la tarjeta- es una copia de la llave electrónica del apartamento- ya que te queda cerca de la oficina, puedes venir cuando quieras, sin embargo te avisare cuando venga mi madre- me incline y le di un beso – daré la orden en la recepción para que te dejen entrar –el asintió- Adiós

Se despidió guiñándome el ojo, yo salí deprisa del apartamento y tome el ascensor, fui hasta la recepción y di la orden, baje al sótano y entre al auto, ya me estaba arrepintiendo de ponerme esta blusa, hoy hacia un calor del demonio, llegue más rápido de lo que pensaba al hospital, y ya me estaban esperando las enfermeras con órdenes, expedientes e historias clínicas

-Siento el apure Doctora, en la noche entro un paciente por accidente en el hogar, se quemó con agua caliente, es urgente que lo vea- me dijo la enfermera entregándome la historia

-Donde esta?- le pregunte

-En urgencias Doctora, están esperando su valoración por si requiere cuidados intensivos-

Me dirigí a Urgencias donde Ino me esperaba con más papeles

-Sakura, llegas temprano, la noche estuvo bastante agitada y hay varios pequeños pacientes

-Háblame de los más graves- le pregunte

Ino estuvo por horas hablándome de los pacientes, los más graves los remitimos a la Unidad de Pediatría, los otros los atendimos ahí mismo y los mandamos para la casa

-Oye Sakura hay algo que quiero preguntarte –yo asentí- no te estas ahogando de calor con ese saco- yo solo sonreí

-Ven aquí- la tome del brazo y la lleve a una zona donde nadie nos viera, baje el cuello de la blusa y le mostré el motivo

-Oh por Dios Sakura- gritó

-Haz silencio por el amor de Dios-

-Y que quieres que haga- empezó a hablar bajo- con esos chupones supongo que fue una noche salvaje, cierto?-

-Si bastante salvaje-

-Quien lo pidió primero- pregunto Ino

-Bueno podría decirte que fui yo- Ino dio gritos bajitos – pero el se insinuó bastante-

-Van a vivir juntos-

-Por ahora no, pero le di la llave de mi apartamento, su oficina queda relativamente cerca-

-Dime Sakura, estas enamorada de el?- no venía venir eso

-Sinceramente… creo que si, no le habría dado la llave de mi departamento si no fuera así-

-Amiga, como me alegro, Sasuke es un buen hombre, creo que tus exnovios ni siquiera se le acercan, no solo en el físico, Dios, es tan atento- yo asentía- creo que él está enamorado de ti-

-Tú crees?- le pregunte

-Totalmente, solo hay que fijarse en cómo te mira para darse cuenta que está loco por ti.-

Me quede pensando lo que me dijo Ino, me despedí para empezar la ronda y supervisar a los aprendices, me gustaba la relación con Sasuke, éramos sinceros el uno con el otro, nos entendíamos, éramos compatibles, y el sexo fue mejor de lo pensaba, hasta incluso podía imaginarse una vida juntos…. Pero no apresuraría las cosas, aceptaría gustosa lo que Sasuke le ofreciera y por ahora estaba satisfecha, y estaba tan embobada en sus pensamientos, que no me di cuenta y me estrello con alguien

-Oh perdón lo siento- me disculpe

-Sakura?- me pregunto un pelirrojo

-Sasori!- nos abrazamos – como estas, que haces aquí?- le pregunte

-Estoy bien- me respondió – Tsunade-sama me ofreció quedarme unos meses para entrenar a los nuevo aprendices de cardiología- me respondió – vaya sorpresa Sakura, jamás pensé que dirigirías una Unidad Pediátrica como esta, es increíble

-Mi profesor fue genial conmigo, aprendí muy rápido y fui de confianza para él-

-Oye Sakura, podemos hablar en algún lado-

-Si claro vamos a mi consultorio-

Caminamos unos metros hasta llegar a mi consultorio, lo deje entrar y se sentó frente a mi

-Pero cuéntame Sasori, parece que terminaste bastante bien la cardiología-

-Si estuve unos años en Estados Unidos y Europa, cuando volví a Japón, Tsunade-sama me contacto, el doctor encargado de la Cardiología se retiró así que buscaba un buen doctor que lo reemplazara- el sonrió- y pues aquí me tienes, y tú?, veo que seguiste en la Pediatría, pensaba que era solo un capricho

-Pues mira en lo que termino mi capricho- le dije- estoy muy feliz aquí, y haciendo realidad mi sueño, aunque por ahora tengo bastante trabajo

-Y sigues soltera?, porque ya vez que volví, podemos retomar lo que dejamos-

-Siento bajarte de tu nube, pero estoy saliendo con alguien, y es fuera del hospital, así que mantengo mis relaciones personales fuera del trabajo-

-Vaya, es una lástima, pero cuando quieras hablar y esas cosas, estoy disponible y..- una enfermera lo interrumpió cuando toco la puerta

-Dr. Haruno, siento la interrupción, llego su paciente de las 4- yo asentí

-Sasori te dejo, cosas del trabajo, pero ya que estas aquí podremos vernos seguido-

-Fue agradable verte Sakura, espero que tu novio te deje un día salir conmigo-

-Él no es el problema, soy yo- sonreí – Nos veremos –Salí del consultorio a atender mi paciente, sin saber que las cosas se complicarían


	13. Capítulo 13: Obstáculos 2

Capítulo 13: Obstáculos 2

Vi como Sakura dejaba el departamento, todavía estaba bastante sorprendido por la actitud de ella, no pensé que fuera tan complaciente, y además seguía cocinando de maravilla, me vestí, guarde la llave electrónica y salí rumbo a la oficina, quisiera ir a mi departamento primero pero tenía asuntos urgentes en la oficina, al llegar un rubio inquieto lo esperaba

-Sasuke estas bien?- pregunto – es raro que llegues a estas horas

-Si estoy bien, más que bien- le dije sonriendo

-Tienes la ropa del día anterior- dijo abriendo bastante los ojos – no me digas que..

-Habla bajo y no saques conclusiones- le dije serio

Entramos juntos a la oficina y comencé a revisar los papeles que había en el escritorio, cuando me di cuenta, Naruto me miraba con cara de que quería saber más

-Pase la noche con Sakura, satisfecho?- le dije volviendo a lo mío

-Cuanto me alegra eso Sasuke, ahora si me quito las dudas acerca de tu sexualidad-

-No soy gay maldita sea- le dije algo enojado

-Ya me di cuenta- dijo Naruto sonriendo

Estaba concentrado con unos papeles, mientras que el Dobe revisaba las fotos para el catalogo, ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta cuando abrieron la puerta de la oficina

-Vaya, como siempre te encuentro trabajando Sasuke-

Reconocí esa voz de inmediato

-Ayame? – me levante de mi asiento mientras que ella se acercaba

-Qué bueno verte, igual que siempre- ella miró a Naruto que estaba bastante sorprendido – a ti también Naruto

El no dijo nada

-Por qué no me avisaste que venías?- le pregunte

-Fue de improviso, Itachi me pidió que viniera, según me dijo quieren empezar a construir y decorar unas tiendas de ropa, así que me pidió que trabajara en ello- me dijo sentándose en el sofá

-Él no me dijo nada- Itachi como siempre hacia las cosas sin consultar

-Parece que fue una decisión de último minuto, sin embargo acepte porque tenía algunos asuntos que resolver así que aprovecho el trabajo-

-Tendré que hablar con Itachi- ya se estaba enojando

-Sasuke, ya que regrese, llevamos tiempo sin vernos, creo que podríamos salir esta noche y conversar-

-Ayame lo siento, ya quede con alguien para esta noche, pero si vamos a trabajar juntos podremos adelantarnos-

-En serio Sasuke?- yo asentí – y que asunto es más importante que salir conmigo- pregunto algo enojada

-Va a salir con Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto al otro lado de la oficina

-Sakura-chan?- dijo preguntándome

-Si, su novia- respondió Naruto

-Tu novia?- me pregunto – estas saliendo con alguien – yo asentí – y es capricho o de verdad

-Es en serio Ayame, y ese asunto no tiene por qué ser de tu incumbencia-

-Ok ya entendí el mensaje-

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y yo lo atendí rápidamente

-Sigues sin secretaría hermano-

-Yo puedo hacerlo solo- le respondí

-Sasuke quería hablarte sobre el proyecto de las tiendas, hable con Ayame y…- lo interrumpí

-Ya está aquí, pudiste haberme avisado-

-Ya llego? Vaya que si es rápida, cualquiera diría que estaba loca por verte-

-Eso es asunto del pasado- le dije algo molesto

-Bueno Sasuke independientemente de su relación personal, quiero que ella trabaje en las tiendas, tú ya sabes que en eso es la mejor-

-Eso ya lo sé-

-Estarán juntos así que procura llevarte bien con ella, y además quiero resultados pronto-

-Que tan pronto?- le pregunte

-Espero que en dos meses estemos abriendo las primeras tiendas, Sasuke, el diseño de la ropa y los catálogos están hechos, quiero empezar pronto con la publicidad-

-Está bien, te daré resultados, ya sabes que siempre te los doy-

-Tu nunca me defraudas Sasuke, sé que lo harás bien-

-Ya lo verás hermano, te dejo, tengo trabajo que atender-

Le colgué mientras se despedía, la idea de andar con Ayame más tiempo no me gustaba

-Parece que estaremos trabajando mucho tiempo juntos- le dije a Ayame

-Ya vez Sasuke, es imposible que te deshagas de mi- lo dijo de forma descarda y coqueta, observe a Naruto que me miraba algo enojado – me voy a la casa de mis padres, me quedaré con ellos, si me necesitas, mi número es el de siempre- sin más salió de la oficina

-Oye Sasuke, sé que me tildaras de metido, pero, ten cuidado, Ayame es una oportunista

-Naruto..-

-Es en serio, y no lo digo porque me caiga mal..- suspiro – si no fuera así porque no te casaste con ella-

Si, ella es Ayame, mi exprometida

Nos íbamos a casar


	14. Capitulo 14: Mentiras

Capítulo 14: Mentiras

-Así que tu exprometida trabajara contigo por mucho tiempo- le preguntaba a Sasuke, no es que estuviera celosa, pero me molestaba

-Si serán unos meses mientras construimos y diseñamos las tiendas, ella ni siquiera vive en Japón- me dijo mientras tomaba de su café

-Bueno, no creo que sea problema – le sonreí se veía preocupado por mi reacción – desde que eso no impida que nos podamos ver….

-No, claro que no cielo- me dijo dándome un beso en la mano

Me levante de la mesa y tome unos bollos con crema que me había regalado uno de mis pacientes, volví a la mesa y le tendí uno a el

-Te vas a quedar?- le pregunte, aunque la respuesta se ve en sus ojos

-Claro que me quedo, y mañana quiero llevarte al hospital-

-Estás seguro?- le pregunte

-Sí, tengo que ir a hacer unas diligencias fuera de la oficina, aunque pasare primero para recoger unos papeles, pero yo te dejo y te recojo- me dijo dándole un mordisco al bollo

-Me vas a recoger- el asintió

-Quiero llevarte a un restaurante que vi hace poco, uno de mis clientes me lo recomendó- me dijo con una sonrisa

Tenía cierta opresión en el pecho que quería sacarme

-Hablando de ex.., igual que tu, yo empezaré a trabajar con un ex novio- se lo solté

El me miró sorprendido

-Un ex novio?- me pregunto algo sorprendido, aunque no se veía molesto

-Si estudiamos medicina en la misma universidad, salimos durante unos dos años, cuando nos graduamos, él se fue a Estados Unidos y hasta ahí llego la relación- hice una pausa y tome del café – ahora vuelve como el Jefe de Cardiología en el hospital- le dije esperando su reacción, se veía algo celoso, yo sonreía

-Buenos, son especialidades diferentes, y estarán en sitios diferentes el hospital, así que mi hermosa Doctora estará a salvo de el- dijo sonriendo

Yo solo sonreí

Él se levantó del asiento y se comenzó a acercar lentamente

-Pero de quien no te salvarás es de mí-

Se lanzó como una fiera, y comenzó a besarme por todas partes, sin darme cuenta comenzó a desabotonarme la blusa y los pantalones, yo no me quede atrás y comencé a hacer lo mismo, le quitaba la ropa con desespero, nos besábamos, mordíamos, gemíamos mutuamente, y después, jadeábamos bastante para recobrar el aliento, yo me levante y como costumbre, tome mi pastilla, no quería un embarazo y Sasuke la mayoría de las veces no se protegía, aunque la verdad no me importaba, cuando regrese a la sala el estaba hablando por teléfono y acomodándose la ropa

-Entonces llegas para Navidad- preguntaba por teléfono – que día exactamente – hubo una pausa- cuando tengas el dato me avisas, te quedarás en mi departamento o en un Hotel – de nuevo una pausa- vienes con Kana y Mayumi?- pregunto de nuevo – Bueno no es problema, pueden tomar mi departamento, yo me quedo con mi novia- dijo mirándome como esperando aprobación, yo solo asentí – Itachi ya sabes que no tengo secretaría así que tienes que confirmarme a mí – dijo molesto – está bien Adiós – colgó

-Tu hermano viene – le pregunte

-Si viene para las fiestas navideñas, siempre lo hace, no le gustan las celebraciones en Estados Unidos, y le da nostalgia por esas fechas-

-Oh que bien, es casi un mes para esas fechas- le dije

-Cielo lo siento, lo dije sin pensar- yo lo mire con un interrogante – lo de quedarme contigo por esos días

-No te preocupes, no es problema, igual ya prácticamente vives aquí – le sonreí – espero que no tengas problema con mi madre, ella viene un tiempo por esas fechas, se siente sola en Okinawa-

Él sonrió

-No creo que tenga problemas con tu madre, creo que le caí bien, además no la veo desde que frustró nuestro beso

Sonreí al recordarlo

-Ella se pondrá feliz de verte aquí, cuando te vio me pidió que no te dejará ir-

-Que buenos consejos te da tu madre, creo que mi futura suegra es un amor-

Había oído bien? Futura suegra, sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando el la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a la cama y no precisamente para dormir

Me desperté temprano, Sakura no estaba en la cama, oí el ruido en la cocina y eso me calmó, me levantó, se ducho y tomo una muda de ropa limpia, ahora dejaba ropa de más en su departamento cuando se quedaba en las noches, y es que se le había vuelto costumbre dormir con ella, y cuando no lo hacía dormía mal…

Salí del cuarto y encontré a Sakura vestida, cocinando y hablando por el teléfono

-Ino hazme caso, aplícale un poco de analgésico, ese tipo de laceración duele por poco tiempo – ella volteo a verme y me mando un beso – No creo necesario que lo internes, es decir, no tiene ningún hueso roto o algo- hizo una pausa – solo por prevención recétale un antinflamatorio, y mándalo para la casa- yo me senté en la mesa y espere a que ella terminará- está bien nos veremos más tarde, Adiós-

Ella se acercó y me dio el beso de los buenos días, volvió a la cocina y empezó a servir el desayuno

-Sakura no olvides que esta noche voy por ti, te quiero llevar a cenar-

Ella se acercó con los platos y me sonrió- cruza los dedos para que no tenga emergencias de última hora, a eso te atienes si sales conmigo – me sonrió

Yo le devolví la sonrisa, y empecé a devorar el desayuno, me había vuelto adicto a ellos, al terminar, le ayude a limpiar los platos, ya estaba acostumbrado viviendo solo, salimos del apartamento y subimos al auto, la deje en el hospital no sin antes con un apasionado beso de despedida, puse el radio con las noticias, y sin darme cuenta llegue a la oficina, ya me estaban esperando con papeles

-Sasuke que bueno que llegas, ya llegaron los colores de las paredes y las alfombras-

_Buenos días Ayame- dije quitándome la de encima – tan temprano por acá

-Claro que si, estoy entusiasmada de trabajar contigo- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla- por cierto Sasuke esta noche tengo reservación en un exclusivo restaurante, porque no vamos a celebrar

-Celebrar qué Ayame-

-Por favor Sasuke, en un mes inauguramos las tiendas antes del plazo que dio Itachi, esa es una razón suficiente no crees-

-Lo siento, pero esta noche quede con Sakura-

-Sakura?... cierto tu novia, hablando de ella, me imagino que ya le contaste de tu problema-

Me dejo frío

-Esos son asuntos personales que no tengo por que tratar aquí-le dije serio y enojado

-Por tu respuesta veo que no, así que no tienes nada serio con ella-

-Ayame de nuevo, mi relación con Sakura no es asunto tuyo, es mi vida privada, así que pongámonos a trabajar-

-Que serio te has vuelto Sasuke, me gustabas más cuando salíamos hasta tarde en la noche, y teníamos sexo desenfrenado y nos divertíamos-

-Eso es cosa del pasado, Ayame si no quieres trabajar mejor retírate, preferiría estar solo

Se arrepentiría mucho más tarde, no haber zanjado el asunto de una buena vez


	15. Capítulo 15: Felicidad efímera

Capítulo 15: Felicidad efímera

Estamos Sasuke y yo, en una de las salas de espera del Aeropuerto, acompaño a Sasuke a recoger a su hermano que llega de vacaciones con su familia a Japón, y como habíamos acordado más atrás, él se quedará conmigo mientras su hermano este acá, cosa que no me molesta en lo absoluto, salí de mi ensoñación cuando en las bocinas anunciaron la llegada del vuelo, nos pusimos de pie mirando hacia la puerta donde deberían salir, luego de unos minutos salió una niña idéntica a Sasuke, que al verlo corrió emocionada y se arrojó a sus brazos

-Tío Sasuke- dijo la niña feliz

-Como esta mi muñeca hermosa- pregunto Sasuke

-Creciendo como siempre – dijo Itachi, lo reconocí porque es idéntico a el, a su lado, una mujer hermosa lo acompañaba, debe ser Kana, su esposa –Hola hermano, te vez bien- dijo medio abrazando a Sasuke

-Tú también, te sienta la paternidad-

-Eso no te lo niego, en estos dos años se me han quitado las arrugas- sonrieron, Sasuke después saludo a Kana, sin soltar a la niña que se aferraba a él con fuerza

Se acercó a mí y me tomo de la mano

-Itachi ella es Sakura, mi novia, Sakura él es Itachi, mi hermano mayor-

Nos dimos la mano y nos saludamos, lo mismo con la esposa de Itachi que resulto ser muy encantadora, la pequeña por su parte me dedico una dulce mirada, pero estaba embelesada con Sasuke

-Mayumi estaba desesperada por verte, no durmió en todo el viaje del avión- dijo Kana

-ya me doy cuenta- dijo Sasuke – se está quedando dormida, mejor vamos al auto y los dejo en el departamento

El trayecto fue rápido, no quedaba lejos del departamento, ayudamos a los recién llegados a acomodarse y yo aproveche para hacer un café, al terminar los encontré sentados en la sala hablando animadamente

-Sakura- me llamo Itachi – Sasuke me dijo que eres Doctora

-Así es- dije sentándome al lado de Sasuke – soy Pediatra

-Oh que bien- exclamo Kana – si no es molestia podrías revisar a Mayumi, creo que tiene un leve resfriado-

-Claro, no es problema, puedo revisarla ya, pero si quieren algo más a fondo pueden llevarla al Hospital-

-No es problema?- me pregunto Itachi

-No claro que no, voy a revisarla acá, si lo considero necesario les pediré que la lleven al hospital-

Ellos asintieron, y yo fui hasta al cuarto donde la niña estaba viendo dibujos animados por la TV

-Hola Mayumi- le dije

-Hola- me respondió casi no le entendí, pero teniendo dos años se expresa muy bien

-Soy Doctora y tu mami me pidió que te revisara, está bien?- ella asintió

Siempre cargaba conmigo mi estetoscopio, le revise sus pulmones sonaban bien, no tenía alta la temperatura, ni tampoco tenía congestión nasal, es solo cuestión de estress y cansancio, es bastante largo el viaje

-Vamos linda, a dormir, suficiente tele por hoy- era mejor que durmiera y descansara, además ya estaba tarde

Salí del cuarto cuando se durmió, encontré a los adultos hablando animadamente y se callaron de inmediato, mirándome como esperando respuestas

-Ella está bien, es solo algo de estrés y cansancio, ya está durmiendo, en la mañana que se alimente bien, procura darle frutas, nada de dulce y que se hidrate bastante

Vi como los padres asentían, Sasuke percibió mi cansancio y de inmediato se paró, leyó mi mente, me caigo del sueño

-Itachi, quedan en su casa, cualquier cosa me llamas, en el parqueadero hay un Lexus para que uses, irás a la oficina?- le pregunto Sasuke a Itachi

-Si iré, quiero ver el progreso de las tiendas-

-Está bien, nos veremos mañana-

Salimos del departamento de Sasuke, en el recorrido hablamos poco, me estaba quedando dormida en el auto, ni me di cuenta cuando llegamos

-Quieres que te lleve como una princesa- me pregunto, yo sonreí ante la idea

-Es una idea tentadora, pero tengo una imagen que mantener- el sonrió

-En serio, te caes del sueño- dijo preocupado

-Puedo caminar, pero me puedes ayudar a quitarme la ropa- soltó una carcajada

Me tomó de la mano y caminamos por el edificio hasta mi apartamento, fui a la cocina y tome algo de jugo, tenía sed, Sasuke estaba hablando por el teléfono con alguien mientras se quitaba la ropa, quisiera jugar con el pero mañana hay que madrugar, llegue a la habitación y me quite la ropa quedando solo en ropa interior, igual creo que no dormiría vestida, pero lentamente me fui quedando dormida

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Itachi, Kana y Mayumi llegaron a Japón para navidad, a decir verdad fui muy beneficiado con el asunto, ya que estaba viviendo con Sakura y mejor no podría estar, me volví adicto a lo que cocina, y todos los días la espero a la hora que sea para recogerla, además con Itachi en medio, Ayame a dejado un poco tanta melosería y eso ha avanzado mucho el proyecto que estará listo en otros 15 días.

Yo estaba revisando unos planos cuando Itachi llego con la pequeña a la oficina, ella no más verme corrió lo más rápido que podía

-Tío Sasuke- grito

-Princesa- le dije y la abrace y le di besos

-En serio Sasuke, serias un padre excelente-

-Créeme Itachi que si pusiera ya tendría un jardín-

-Haz hablado con Sakura del asunto- me pregunto, golpe bajo

-No, Dios no me atrevo a decirle con miedo de que me deje, preciso tenía que enamorarme de una Pediatra-

-Enamorarte?- pregunto Itachi sorprendido – así de rápido te olvidaste de Ayame, estás hablando en serio Sasuke?

-Ni yo mismo me lo creo, Sakura es mi vida-

-Tienes que ser sincero con ella, si ella está igual por ti, no creo que te deje, digo ella es Doctora, entenderá-

-Tú crees?- le pregunte

-Hermano, estoy tan feliz de verte así, y además Sakura es la mujer perfecta, tanto que se me quita el mal sabor de imaginarte casado con Ayame- yo sonreí

-Lo pensare hermano- dije entregándole a Mayumi – y Kana?

-Unas amigas de la universidad la invitaron a almorzar, así que iremos a ver las tiendas los tres – dijo señalando a Mayumi

-Está bien, vamos-

Salimos de la oficina, tomamos mi auto y empezamos a recorrer medio Tokyo visitando las cuatro tiendas que abriríamos, ya faltaban pocos detalles, y en una ya los escaparates tenían ropa, solo nos faltaba una, la cual quedaba un poco lejos, y el tráfico no ayudaba en nada, decidí poner algo de música para pasar el tiempo, y además ya me estaba dando algo de hambre, no habíamos almorzado, la pequeña Mayumi había comido tres compotas y dormía en los brazos de Itachi

-Sasuke sabes, no pensé que Naruto se viera tan bien con la ropa puesta digo…

Un golpe nos interrumpió, nos estrellaron por el lado derecho, yo recibí todo el golpe, solo recuerdo a Itachi sacudirme antes de perder la conciencia


	16. Capítulo 16: Celos

Capítulo 16 Celos

Doctora Haruno es solicitada en la Sala de Urgencias

Otra vez Ino usando el sistema de comunicaciones, tendría que ir, si no lo hace, ella misma empezaría a hablar por los parlantes, tome el ascensor hasta el primer piso, al llegar vi que muchas enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro

Al parecer algo grave había pasado

A llegar quede helada cuando vi a Itachi, tratando de consolar a Mayumi que lloraba bastante fuerte, y la sala estaba llena de heridos y gente en pánico, me acerque

-Itachi, que paso, que hacen aquí- él se alivió de verme

-Sakura gracias a Dios, puedes revisar a Mayumi, tuvimos un accidente, un bus nos chocó de lado, aunque Sasuke llevo la peor parte- quede de piedra

-Donde esta Sasuke?- le pregunte

-Una rubia que dijo ser amiga tuya lo está atendiendo, nos dijo que nosotros podíamos esperar, por eso te llamo, para que miraras a Mayumi- yo asentí tome a la niña y la puse en la camilla

Empecé a dar órdenes, la examine, su corazón, pulmones, le ordene radiografías, suspire aliviada, ni siquiera tenía contusiones, había salido ilesa

-Ella está bien, solo es el shock del accidente, sin embargo mande una radiografía, también un calmante para que duerma un poco

-Gracias Sakura- dijo aliviado – ahora el que me preocupa es Sasuke, el bus dio de lleno por el lado del conductor

Yo asentí y me dirigí hacia donde estaba, Ino lo estaba atendiendo

-Ino-

-Sakura, que bueno que vienes, tu hombre no quiere cooperar mucho- dijo riéndose

Yo me acerque y estaba algo enojado, aunque estaba bastante golpeado

-Sasuke, no estas algo grandecito para berrinches- él se alivió al verme y se calmó un poco – Ino yo me encargo- ella asintió- donde te duele

-La cabeza- me dijo muy bajito casi no lo escuche, y estaba muy pálido

Comencé a examinarlo y no tuve que buscar mucho cuando encontré una fea herida en la parte de atrás, le hice un vendaje temporal, y ordene una radiografía, las enfermeras se lo llevaban cuando tomo mi mano

-estarás bien- apreté su mano -voy a acomodar en una habitación a Itachi y Mayumi, para que descansen, no te preocupes, ellos están bien- él se relajó y asintió

Vi como se lo llevaban y me acerque de nuevo a Itachi con una silla de ruedas, le pedí que se sentará y tome a la pequeña, fuimos a la Sala de Pediatría, a llegar los acomode en una habitación para que descansaran

-Itachi, puedes usar el teléfono si quieres llamar a alguien, voy a ver a Sasuke- el asintió y regrese a Urgencias donde las enfermeras me esperaban con Sasuke y las radiografías

-Bueno vámonos de aquí te llevare a una habitación-

Hice unas llamadas y conseguí la habitación, cuando llegamos le pedí a las enfermeras que nos dejaran solos, con mucho cuidado lo ayude a subir a la cama

-Te puedes sentar?- el asintió- quiero quitarte la ropa, el hizo lo que le pedí, y con cuidado lo ayude a quitarse la ropa, no sin antes, con varios quejidos, estaba muy golpeado, sobre todo su lado izquierdo

-Como esta Itachi- me pregunto

-El y la pequeña están bien, no te preocupes, estoy más preocupada por ti-

-Puedo hablar con el?- me pregunto

-Claro- tome el teléfono y marque a la habitación donde estaba, luego le entregue el auricular, empezó a hablar con Itachi y se relajó un poco

Yo tome las radiografías y empecé a examinarlas, bueno la cabeza estaba bien, solo tenía el feo corte que se hizo, pero me preocupaba el tórax, tenía una costilla rota, y estaba aprisionando el pulmón y el corazón, esto no me gusta nada

-por qué pones esa cara, tan mal estoy?- me dijo Sasuke tratando de sonreír

-Te rompiste una costilla, no le veo la gracia- le dije seria, tome el teléfono y le pedí a las enfermeras que me trajeran algunos líquidos y anestésicos- te esta aprisionando un poco el pulmón izquierdo y el corazón, así que quiero que te muevas poco, tendrás que entrar a cirugía

-Tú me operaras?- me pregunto

-No, yo no puedo hacerte la cirugía-

-Quien lo hará- me pregunto

-Tal vez mi exnovio- le dije, la verdad es que Sasori era el único que podía hacerla, a esta hora no habían más médicos

-Tu exnovio?, estas bromeando- me dijo algo enojado

-Sasuke habló en serio, y relájate, no te exaltes o tendré que dormirte-

En esas llego la enfermera con lo que le pedí, le conecte un catéter con líquidos y procedí a aplicarle sedantes

-Te voy a cerrar la herida de la cabeza, te pondré anestesia, así que no te dolerá- no dijo nada, estaba molesto

Le aplique la anestesia y con sumo cuidado le limpie la herida, y comencé a ponerle los puntos, luego le pedí a la enfermera que se fuera, tome mi cel y llame a Sasori

-Sakura, que bueno oírte-

-Sasori, estas ocupado, tengo un paciente- dije, Sasuke desvió la mirada

-Ya me desocupe, llegaron algunos pacientes por urgencias, pero ya salí de lo que tenía-

-Que bien, puedes venir a la habitación 305-

-Claro, dame unos minutos, puedes adelantarme la situación- me pregunto

-Tiene rota la cuarta y tal vez la quinta costilla del lado izquierdo, están haciendo presión contra el pulmón y el corazón-

-Vaya, suena delicado, está bien, ya voy para allá- dijo

Me acerque a Sasuke que estaba algo enojado, me senté al borde de la cama y comencé a acariciarle la cabeza

-Sasuke, no hagas rabietas, mira que me tendrás como tu enfermera personal hasta el alta- le sonreí, el me miro

-Cuanto tiempo estaré incapacitado- me pregunto

-Bueno, si bien no me gusta la fractura, una costilla no es mucho problema, tal vez veinte o quince días-

-Es demasiado tiempo, en 15 días lanzamos las tiendas-

-Si te portas bien, y haces lo que te pido, te daré el alta en 10 o 12 días-

-Estas segura?- yo asentí

-Sabes que en este momento trato de mantener la calma, me entrenaron para esto, pero por dentro estoy hecha un mar de nervios- suspire- casi me da algo cuando te vi así

-No te preocupes, los analgésicos ya hicieron efecto-

Le quite la sábana y comencé a revisarlo por todas partes, la espalda la tenía muy golpeada, y claramente se veía el golpe donde se rompió la costilla, sin embargo, las piernas y la cadera estaban bien, podría caminar sin problemas

-Sakura, no me puedes cuidar en el apartamento, detesto los hospitales-

-te tendrás que quedar aquí unos seis u ocho días, si eres un niño bueno, lo pensare antes-

Le da un beso, cuando se abrió la puerta, entro Sasori algo sorprendido

-Interrumpo algo- pregunto Sasori

-No nada, pasa- le dije a Sasori, mientras Sasuke sonreía engreídamente

-Así que él es el paciente- yo asentí – él es..

-Soy su novio- interrumpió Sasuke, me provocaba matarlo, Sasori quedo de piedra

-Si Sasori, es mi novio, Sasuke- suspire- mira- le dije entregándole la radiografía

El la tomo y empezó a mirarla detenidamente

-es fea la fractura- dijo – y tienes razón, es la cuarta vertebra, aunque creo que la quinta esta dislocada y no rota, preparare todo para operarlo ya mismo, si me disculpan me retiro- iba a salir pero antes de salir dejo- Sakura, luego podemos hablar a solas- yo solo asentí

Voltee a mirar a Sasuke que tenía cara de que no le gusto la palabra "a solas"

-donde me va a quedar la cicatriz- me pregunto

-En la espalda- me acerque de nuevo, estaba respirando con dificultad, lo conecte al oxigeno

Solo me quede observándolo un rato, sin decirnos absolutamente nada

-Hazlo tú- me dijo Sasuke

-No puedo, casi nunca opero a los niños que atiendo, solo delego ordenes-

Luego entraron las enfermeras que se lo llevaron a la sala de cirugía, confiaba en Sasori, pero en ese momento, sola en la habitación, comencé a llorar, ahí me di cuenta que estaba total y locamente enamorada de Sasuke

Capítulo 16 Celos

Doctora Haruno es solicitada en la Sala de Urgencias

Otra vez Ino usando el sistema de comunicaciones, tendría que ir, si no lo hace, ella misma empezaría a hablar por los parlantes, tome el ascensor hasta el primer piso, al llegar vi que muchas enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro

Al parecer algo grave había pasado

A llegar quede helada cuando vi a Itachi, tratando de consolar a Mayumi que lloraba bastante fuerte, y la sala estaba llena de heridos y gente en pánico, me acerque

-Itachi, que paso, que hacen aquí- él se alivió de verme

-Sakura gracias a Dios, puedes revisar a Mayumi, tuvimos un accidente, un bus nos chocó de lado, aunque Sasuke llevo la peor parte- quede de piedra

-Donde esta Sasuke?- le pregunte

-Una rubia que dijo ser amiga tuya lo está atendiendo, nos dijo que nosotros podíamos esperar, por eso te llamo, para que miraras a Mayumi- yo asentí tome a la niña y la puse en la camilla

Empecé a dar órdenes, la examine, su corazón, pulmones, le ordene radiografías, suspire aliviada, ni siquiera tenía contusiones, había salido ilesa

-Ella está bien, solo es el shock del accidente, sin embargo mande una radiografía, también un calmante para que duerma un poco

-Gracias Sakura- dijo aliviado – ahora el que me preocupa es Sasuke, el bus dio de lleno por el lado del conductor

Yo asentí y me dirigí hacia donde estaba, Ino lo estaba atendiendo

-Ino-

-Sakura, que bueno que vienes, tu hombre no quiere cooperar mucho- dijo riéndose

Yo me acerque y estaba algo enojado, aunque estaba bastante golpeado

-Sasuke, no estas algo grandecito para berrinches- él se alivió al verme y se calmó un poco – Ino yo me encargo- ella asintió- donde te duele

-La cabeza- me dijo muy bajito casi no lo escuche, y estaba muy pálido

Comencé a examinarlo y no tuve que buscar mucho cuando encontré una fea herida en la parte de atrás, le hice un vendaje temporal, y ordene una radiografía, las enfermeras se lo llevaban cuando tomo mi mano

-estarás bien- apreté su mano -voy a acomodar en una habitación a Itachi y Mayumi, para que descansen, no te preocupes, ellos están bien- él se relajó y asintió

Vi como se lo llevaban y me acerque de nuevo a Itachi con una silla de ruedas, le pedí que se sentará y tome a la pequeña, fuimos a la Sala de Pediatría, a llegar los acomode en una habitación para que descansaran

-Itachi, puedes usar el teléfono si quieres llamar a alguien, voy a ver a Sasuke- el asintió y regrese a Urgencias donde las enfermeras me esperaban con Sasuke y las radiografías

-Bueno vámonos de aquí te llevare a una habitación-

Hice unas llamadas y conseguí la habitación, cuando llegamos le pedí a las enfermeras que nos dejaran solos, con mucho cuidado lo ayude a subir a la cama

-Te puedes sentar?- el asintió- quiero quitarte la ropa, el hizo lo que le pedí, y con cuidado lo ayude a quitarse la ropa, no sin antes, con varios quejidos, estaba muy golpeado, sobre todo su lado izquierdo

-Como esta Itachi- me pregunto

-El y la pequeña están bien, no te preocupes, estoy más preocupada por ti-

-Puedo hablar con el?- me pregunto

-Claro- tome el teléfono y marque a la habitación donde estaba, luego le entregue el auricular, empezó a hablar con Itachi y se relajó un poco

Yo tome las radiografías y empecé a examinarlas, bueno la cabeza estaba bien, solo tenía el feo corte que se hizo, pero me preocupaba el tórax, tenía una costilla rota, y estaba aprisionando el pulmón y el corazón, esto no me gusta nada

-por qué pones esa cara, tan mal estoy?- me dijo Sasuke tratando de sonreír

-Te rompiste una costilla, no le veo la gracia- le dije seria, tome el teléfono y le pedí a las enfermeras que me trajeran algunos líquidos y anestésicos- te esta aprisionando un poco el pulmón izquierdo y el corazón, así que quiero que te muevas poco, tendrás que entrar a cirugía

-Tú me operaras?- me pregunto

-No, yo no puedo hacerte la cirugía-

-Quien lo hará- me pregunto

-Tal vez mi exnovio- le dije, la verdad es que Sasori era el único que podía hacerla, a esta hora no habían más médicos

-Tu exnovio?, estas bromeando- me dijo algo enojado

-Sasuke habló en serio, y relájate, no te exaltes o tendré que dormirte-

En esas llego la enfermera con lo que le pedí, le conecte un catéter con líquidos y procedí a aplicarle sedantes

-Te voy a cerrar la herida de la cabeza, te pondré anestesia, así que no te dolerá- no dijo nada, estaba molesto

Le aplique la anestesia y con sumo cuidado le limpie la herida, y comencé a ponerle los puntos, luego le pedí a la enfermera que se fuera, tome mi cel y llame a Sasori

-Sakura, que bueno oírte-

-Sasori, estas ocupado, tengo un paciente- dije, Sasuke desvió la mirada

-Ya me desocupe, llegaron algunos pacientes por urgencias, pero ya salí de lo que tenía-

-Que bien, puedes venir a la habitación 305-

-Claro, dame unos minutos, puedes adelantarme la situación- me pregunto

-Tiene rota la cuarta y tal vez la quinta costilla del lado izquierdo, están haciendo presión contra el pulmón y el corazón-

-Vaya, suena delicado, está bien, ya voy para allá- dijo

Me acerque a Sasuke que estaba algo enojado, me senté al borde de la cama y comencé a acariciarle la cabeza

-Sasuke, no hagas rabietas, mira que me tendrás como tu enfermera personal hasta el alta- le sonreí, el me miro

-Cuanto tiempo estaré incapacitado- me pregunto

-Bueno, si bien no me gusta la fractura, una costilla no es mucho problema, tal vez veinte o quince días-

-Es demasiado tiempo, en 15 días lanzamos las tiendas-

-Si te portas bien, y haces lo que te pido, te daré el alta en 10 o 12 días-

-Estas segura?- yo asentí

-Sabes que en este momento trato de mantener la calma, me entrenaron para esto, pero por dentro estoy hecha un mar de nervios- suspire- casi me da algo cuando te vi así

-No te preocupes, los analgésicos ya hicieron efecto-

Le quite la sábana y comencé a revisarlo por todas partes, la espalda la tenía muy golpeada, y claramente se veía el golpe donde se rompió la costilla, sin embargo, las piernas y la cadera estaban bien, podría caminar sin problemas

-Sakura, no me puedes cuidar en el apartamento, detesto los hospitales-

-te tendrás que quedar aquí unos seis u ocho días, si eres un niño bueno, lo pensare antes-

Le da un beso, cuando se abrió la puerta, entro Sasori algo sorprendido

-Interrumpo algo- pregunto Sasori

-No nada, pasa- le dije a Sasori, mientras Sasuke sonreía engreídamente

-Así que él es el paciente- yo asentí – él es..

-Soy su novio- interrumpió Sasuke, me provocaba matarlo, Sasori quedo de piedra

-Si Sasori, es mi novio, Sasuke- suspire- mira- le dije entregándole la radiografía

El la tomo y empezó a mirarla detenidamente

-es fea la fractura- dijo – y tienes razón, es la cuarta vertebra, aunque creo que la quinta esta dislocada y no rota, preparare todo para operarlo ya mismo, si me disculpan me retiro- iba a salir pero antes de salir dejo- Sakura, luego podemos hablar a solas- yo solo asentí

Voltee a mirar a Sasuke que tenía cara de que no le gusto la palabra "a solas"

-donde me va a quedar la cicatriz- me pregunto

-En la espalda- me acerque de nuevo, estaba respirando con dificultad, lo conecte al oxigeno

Solo me quede observándolo un rato, sin decirnos absolutamente nada

-Hazlo tú- me dijo Sasuke

-No puedo, casi nunca opero a los niños que atiendo, solo delego ordenes-

Luego entraron las enfermeras que se lo llevaron a la sala de cirugía, confiaba en Sasori, pero en ese momento, sola en la habitación, comencé a llorar, ahí me di cuenta que estaba total y locamente enamorada de Sasuke


	17. Capítulo 17: Coincidencias

Capítulo 17: Coincidencias

Me desperté cuando Sakura corrió la cortina de la habitación, estaba en el departamento de ella, hice todo lo que me pidió y a los seis días me dejo salir del hospital, pidió varios días libres para atenderme, no me podía quejar, como lo había prometido era mi enfermera personal, ya era el quinto día en el apartamento, y si todo iba como lo planeado, mañana me daría el alta.

Se acercó con un vaso de agua, ella misma se cercioraba de que me tomará todas las medicinas además a cada rato revisaba los golpes y las heridas, me di cuenta que se estaba poniendo unos guantes quirúrgicos

-Ponte boca abajo, voy a quitarte los puntos de la cabeza -

Hice lo que me pidió y sentí que ponía un líquido frío en la herida

-Se un niño bueno y te doy un premio - yo sonreí ante la idea

Si bien no me dolía, podía sentir como quitaba los puntos, luego de un rato se bajó de la cama y se quitó los guantes

-Las de la espalda te los quitare mañana, también iremos al hospital a hacerte unas radiografías para ver cómo va la curación, si quedo satisfecha te daré el alta definitiva -

-Gracias Cielo, la recuperación rápida fue gracias a ti- le dije abrazándola por la cintura

-Te portaste bien, y cuando un paciente hace lo que le pido es más rápido que se cure -

Comencé a besarla intensamente, llevaba viviendo con ella 5 días y sin embargo no le había puesto un dedo encima, ella reaccionó alegre pero me detuvo a los pocos segundos

-Sasuke una cosa lleva a la otra, y por ahora el sexo está prohibido, no puedes generar presión sobre tu pecho o espalda -

-Hay otras formas de hacerlo sin que me lastime - le dije ella se sonrojo

-Dije que no, ahora báñate, voy a preparar el desayuno -

Salió del cuarto muy apenada, me encantaba cuando se veía así, hice lo que me pidió y me bañe, la idea del alta le gustaba, me iban a salir hongos en el trasero estando todo el día en cama, pero vivir con Sakura y dormir con ella le gustaba más, me vestí tan rápido como pude y fui al comedor, donde ella estaba sirviendo el desayuno

-Hoy será mucha fruta y cereales, además de lácteos, necesitas calcio y hierro- me dijo poniéndome un plato con cereal y frutas picadas con leche

-Me comeré cualquier cosa que me ofrezcas- dije tomando una cucharada de mi desayuno, la verdad sabía bien

-Itachi llamó, vendrá en un rato, no te llamó para no despertarte- dijo sentándose a comer

-Debe ser por las tiendas, en cuatro días las abrimos- le dije sonriendo- quiero que vengas conmigo

Ella me miró sorprendida, pero me sonrió

-Claro yo te acompaño, todavía estoy en mis días libres, quiero ver a lo que te dedicas-

Era cierto, jamás la he llevado a alguno de mis negocios, ni siquiera ha pisado la oficina, además, iba a presumir la hermosa novia que tenia

-Ponte el vestido que usaste el día de la fiesta en el Hospital, te veías hermosa con el- ella se sonrojo- además siempre he fantaseado con quitártelo- se puso sumamente colorada, me encanta cuando se ve así

Estábamos terminando de desayunar cuando el timbre sonó

-Debe ser tu hermano- Sakura se levantó de la mesa y se apresuró a abrir, como esperaba Itachi estaba del otro lado con Kana y Mayumi, que al verme corrió al instante

-Tío Sasuke!- grito bastante fuerte

-Yo trate de alzarla pero Kana la detuvo antes-

-Mayumi el Tío Sasuke no puede hacer fuerza- dijo Kana sosteniendo a la niña

-No es para tanto, ya estoy mejor, cierto Cielo- e inmediatamente todos miramos a Sakura que estaba cerrando la puerta

-Claro no hay problema- dijo ella, y la pequeña se me abalanzó encima

-Todavía te duele Tío- pregunto Mayumi

-Como estas- pregunto Itachi

-Estoy bien- dije sentándome en el sofá con la pequeña encima – el dolor es mínimo, y ya me puedo mover con libertad

-Qué suerte tienes hermano, mira que tener a una excelente Doctora de novia-

-Ella es como mi Ángel de la Guarda- le sonreí, seguía sonrojándose

-En cuanto al asunto del accidente- puso unos papeles en la mesa- el tipo que nos estrelló acepto el acuerdo, así que responderá por el auto y los gastos médicos, pero nuestro abogado le dio una fecha limite- suspiro – luego de esa fecha tendremos que demandar

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado- dije algo molesto – lo que me interesa es que el tipo no pueda subirse a un auto en su vida, es un peligro andante-

-Realmente quieres eso Hermano-

-Por supuesto que si- suspire – el dinero no es problema y lo sabes

-Está bien, entonces hablare con Orochimaru para el cambio de planes, mientras mira las fotos de las tiendas y aquí tienes el catalogo final-

Tome las fotos y el catalogo, mientras que sentaba a Mayumi a mi lado, las Tiendas se veían realmente bien y el catalogo, mejor

-Naruto realmente sabe lo que hace, se ve muy bien- dije sorprendido

Sakura se acercó por atrás y observaba el catalogo

-Quien es la chica- pregunto

-Es una modelo nueva en ascenso, ganó un concurso para ser la imagen de la marca por dos años-

-Es linda-

-A mí no me parece la gran cosa- la verdad es que le daba igual

-Hermano espero verte en la inauguración- dijo Itachi levantándose

Yo abrace a la pequeña y a Kana, vi como salían del departamento, yo seguía mirando los papeles todo estaba marchando más que perfecto, quería que todo saliera bien para llevar a Sakura de vacaciones

-Cuantos días más tienes de vacaciones- le pregunté, ella estaba lavando los platos

-Bueno unos trece días más o menos -

-Quiero llevarte a algún lugar lejano, quiero alejarme de la ciudad - ella me sonrió –además te lo debo, adelantaste tus vacaciones por mí-

Ella acabo de lavar de lavar los platos y se secó las manos, se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado

-Por ti haría cualquier cosa, además no es ningún sacrificio pasar todo el día contigo- me dijo besándome, de la forma más tierna y cariñosa que existe

Nunca hemos hablado de amor ni de esas cosas, pero a estas alturas, era obvio que amaba a Sakura más de lo que esperaba, y eso me asustaba, bastante, no he sido sincero con ella, y la verdad la idea de que me dejara, me espantaba, tendría que buscar la oportunidad de hablar con ella seriamente

-Me vas a presentar a tus socios y toda esa gente de alta sociedad?- me pregunto

-se lo que quieres decir, a mí tampoco me gustan esos viejos de negocios, afortunadamente Itachi es el que los maneja, tú y yo solo iremos a divertirnos- le sonreí ella se relajo

El resto del día vimos películas, y hablamos, hablamos demasiado, cada día que pasaba me enamoraba más de ella, solo espero poder tomar buenas decisiones


	18. Capítulo 18 Malas Experiencias

Capítulo 18 Malas Experiencias

Llegamos a una de las tiendas, había muchísimas personas en las afueras, más que todo gente del espectáculo y algunos políticos que querían darse un baño de popularidad, Sasuke me ayudó a salir del auto y como se lo había prometido usaba el mismo vestido azul de la fiesta en el hospital, nos tomamos de la mano y al avanzar hacia dentro de la tienda muchos flashes de las cámaras empezaron a sonar, me sentía como una celebridad.

Ingresamos a la tienda que estaba hermosamente decorada, habían varias mesas con pasabocas y bebidas para los invitados, Sasuke saludaba rápidamente a algunas de las personas, yo miraba los escaparates que exhibían la ropa, era bastante bonita aunque no era de mi tipo, a lo lejos pude ver a Hinata que se veía algo sola

-Sasuke- el volteo a verme- voy con Hinata está algo sola- el asintió

Me solté del agarre de su mano y me acerque a ella que se alegró de verme

-Hinata, que bueno verte aquí- le dije saludándola

-Naruto me pidió que lo acompañará- me dijo

-Y dónde está?- mire por todos lados

-Está cambiándose, va a haber una especie de desfile de modas donde mostrarán la ropa de la tienda, él va a desfilar- me dijo sonriendo

-Siempre he querido verlo trabajando, Sasuke me ha mostrado los catálogos y las fotos, pero jamás lo he visto modelar-

Hinata sonreía

-No es por que sea mi novio, pero lo hace muy bien- decía muy orgullosa

Estaba sonriendo bastante, pero de pronto borró la sonrisa que tenía y abrío bastante los ojos, yo mire en la dirección en que ella miraba, y al instante se me borró también la sonrisa, una mujer, peliroja, de unos dos metros con esos tacones que llevaba, estaba abrazando a Sasuke en frente de todo el mundo…

Celos?

Claro que estaba celosa, si bien era consciente de que su relación era inexistente para mucha gente, el no hacia el más mínimo esfuerzo por quitársela de encima, al parecer Hinata vio la cara que puse

-Es Ayame, su exprometida-

Yo la mire con sorpresa

-No hemos tenido el placer de conocernos- dije con sarcasmo

-Además también es la diseñadora de las Tiendas, Naruto me dijo que tiene gran prestigio en ese campo-

-Sasuke me lo menciono una vez-

Un mesero pasaba con una bandeja con Champaña, tome una copa y me la tome de un solo sorbo, fue cuando Sasuke se quito a la mujer de encima

-No le vas a decir nada- me dijo Hinata

-Estoy celosa, no lo niego, pero tampoco soy una loca que le va a hacer una escena, y menos en un evento así- dije mirando a Hinata –no le vayas a decir nada a Ino, ella mataría a Sasuke si se entera-

Ella asintió

-Sasuke nunca te ha contado nada?- me pregunto

-Solo me ha dicho lo mismo que tu- tome otra copa de otro mesero- que su ex es la que diseña las tiendas-

En ese momento las luces se apagaron y se ilumino una tarima en el centro de la tienda, de la nada apareció Naruto con la chica del catálogo y empezaron a lucir prendas y accesorios, al rato aparecieron otros y Naruto desapareció, observe a Hinata que miraba embelesada y sonriente, en cuanto a mí, la noche se me había arruinado, mire de nuevo a Sasuke, al parecer estaba buscándome con la mirada, pero decidí ignorarlo, la mujer seguía pegada a él.

Al rato Itachi estaba dando un discurso, las luces se encendieron de nuevo, y Sasuke se dio cuenta donde estaba, decidí hacerme que no me había dado cuenta, y en ese momento mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era la línea de emergencias del Hospital

-Diga-

-Sakura, siento interrumpir tus días libres-

-Tsunade-sama?- pregunte casi no oía con el ruido que había, comencé a moverme para alejarme u poco – que sucede? – le pregunte

-Llego un paciente algo especial, y creo que tus aprendices no están calificados para atenderlos-

-De que se trata Tsunade-sama?-

-Esta mañana llego al Hospital el hijo menor del Alcalde, tiene unos síntomas bastante extraños, la madre nos dice que lleva varios días sintiéndose mal, pero creemos que es mejor que tú lo examines-

-Ahora?- le pregunte

-Sakura, no te lo pediría si no confiara en ti, eres la Pediatra estrella del Hospital, y además la familia del paciente es exigente-

En ese momento Sasuke me tomo de la mano, seguía al teléfono con Tsunade-sama, así que lo arrastre conmigo a una parte donde pudiera escuchar claramente-

-Quien se está haciéndose cargo- le pregunte

-Por ahora soy yo, Sasori me está ayudando-

-Sasori?- le pregunte, vi la cara de desagrado de Sasuke

-Sí, el Alcalde es algo exigente y pidió que los mejores lo atendieran, Sasori es de lo mejor que tenemos

-Tsunade-sama, tratare de ir lo más pronto posible- vi una cara de desagrado de parte de Sasuke – quiero copia de los exámenes y los resultados cuando llegue, me demorare un poco ya que no estoy vestida para ir al hospital, tendré que cambiarme primero

-Está bien Sakura, estaremos pendientes- colgué el teléfono

Vi a Sasuke que estaba enojado y quería respuestas, la verdad, yo también estaba enojada y lo mejor era que me fuera

-Hay una emergencia en el hospital, tengo que ir-

-Son tus días libres, además estás conmigo- estaba enojado

-Sasuke, créeme que si no fuera urgente, no te dejaría en medio de la fiesta-

-Quiero bailar contigo-

-Ah?- no endendia

-Y no de la forma en que piensas, en serio que muero por quitarte el vestido-

-Es urgente, otro día te lo compenso-

-Yo te llevo, ni pienses en tomar un taxi sola a esta hora-

-Dios sí que eres terco- suspire – estaré bien, además no puedes dejar a tu hermano solo

-Itachi estará bien, él es que lidera el proyecto, yo te llevo-

El no entendía o no quería entender

-Por que más bien no vas con la peliroja que te busca desesperadamente-

Dónde quedo la parte de "No hare escenas aquí"

Sasuke volteo a ver y se dio cuenta quien me refería

-Sakura, no es lo que piensas….- lo interrumpí

-si ya sé que es tu ex novia la gran diseñadora, otros me cuentan lo que tú no-

-Tenemos que hablar- me dijo

-Hablaremos luego todo lo que tú quieras, ahora estoy aprovechando la oportunidad para salir- dije empezando a caminar – la peliroja me arruino la noche

Seguí caminando y antes de llegar a la salida el me detuvo

-Vete en mi auto- me entrego las llaves – le diré a Itachi que me lleve –yo tome las llaves y sin darme cuenta me estaba besando – recuerda que me debes un baile-

Yo lo mire sorprendida, mientras me dirigía a donde estaba estacionado el auto

Me tomó unas dos horas en llegar al hospital, luego de volver al apartamento y cambiarme lo más rápido que pude, al llegar una enfermera me esperaba con los papeles que pedí, los cuales de inmediato comencé a leer el expediente mientras caminaba hacia la habitación, el hijo menor del Alcalde, Akira de 7 años presentaba anemia, dolor en los huesos, cansancio y falta de aire, además los resultados revelaban que tenía ausencia de glóbulos rojos, no le gustaba para nada lo que veía, seguía caminando hasta que se estrelló con alguien

-Vaya Sakura, no esperaba verte acá- Sasori sonreía bastante

-Tsunade-sama me llamo de urgencia-

-Es por el hijo del Alcalde?- yo asenti -Ya leíste el expediente -asentí de nuevo - tienes idea que es?

-cáncer - dije directa, Sasori se sorprendió

-Estás segura?-

-Tiene los mismos síntomas que tuvo mi hermana, aunque tendré que hacer unos cuantos para confirmar

Los dos llegamos a la habitación donde me esperaban el Alcalde, su esposa y Tsunade-sama, fuera de la habitación habían varias personas que parecían ser asistentes y secretarias, abrí la puerta y me encontré con una sonriente Tsunade-sama que se alegró de verme

-Señor Alcalde, ella es Sakura, la jefe de Pediatría del hospital-

Yo me acerque y salude de mano a los dos

-He leído el expediente de su hijo- miraba al pequeño que dormía- los resultados y los síntomas indican que podría tener uno de los tipos de cáncer infantil

La madre del pequeño comenzó a llorar y buscaba consuelo en su marido

-Que tipo de cáncer - pregunto el Alcalde

-Leucemia, sin embargo quiero confirmarlo plenamente – la mujer me miró esperanzada - su hijo a tenido hemorragias nasales difíciles de controlar- la mujer asintió, yo apuntaba en el expediente - le han aparecido moretones grandes y oscuros-

-Últimamente llegaba de la escuela con golpes, pero yo pensaba que eran cosas en los niños, juegos bruscos y cosas así-

-Bueno son síntomas claros de una Leucemia Aguda, ordenaré nuevos exámenes de sangre y además una biopsia de la Médula Espinal, por lo pronto tendremos que dejarlo internado, si tiene Leucemia tendrá el sistema inmunológico débil, así que será vulnerable a los virus-

Anotaba todo lo que quería en el expediente, esperaba estar equivocada, y si no, que la enfermedad estuviera en fase inicial

-Ordenaré una copia al oncólogo, también le pediré su opinión y que mire los resultados de los exámenes-

Me despedí de los padres del pequeño, y salí junto con Tsunade-sama y Sasori que estaban sorprendidos

-Sakura, siento todo esto tan de repente, pero era de extrema urgencia, te compensare tus días libres-

-No hay problema Tsunade-sama, a esto me atengo cuando trabajo en esto-

-Donde estabas cuando te llame, se oia mucho ruido-

-Estaba con Sasuke en una fiesta de lanzamiento de las Tiendas de Ropa de su compañía-

-Tú novio debe estar odiándome en este instante -

Ese asunto la inquietaba, no había quedado en buenos términos con el y lo peor fue la escena de celos, será una larga noche

Capitulo resubido, Gomen no tuve tiempo de revisar, ya se me acabaron las vacaciones T_T


	19. Capítulo 19: Distancia

Capítulo 19: Distancia

Como era costumbre estaba afuera del Hospital esperando a que Sakura saliera, llevaba unas dos horas esperándola y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que saliera.

No esperaba que ella hubiera visto el espectáculo que Ayame dio en la fiesta, fue tan vergonzoso que incluso Itachi intervino, algunos de los invitados pensaron que teníamos de nuevo en una relación, estaba preocupado, era cierto que no le había explicado bien su asunto con Ayame y para nadie es un secreto que ella todavía tiene intenciones claras de volver, pero también era claro que éstos momentos Sakura era la que estaba en su cabeza y que por ella haría lo que fuera.

Estuve esperando fuera un rato más, no sé cuánto hasta que salió, me alegre al verla pero me dio una ligera molestia cuando vi que salía con Sasori, suficiente había tenido con que él lo haya operado para que ahora viva pegado a Sakura, aunque ella de alguna forma se estaba negando, tal vez él se ofreció llevarla o algo parecido.

Cuando se quedó sola toque la bocina del auto para que se diera cuenta estaba ahí, ella rápidamente se dio cuenta de mi ubicación y se acercó a mí

-Que haces aquí - pregunto molesta - cuanto llevas esperando -

-Suficiente - ella suspiro - ya desayunaste? - ella negó con la cabeza - ven vamos a comer

Le abrí la puerta del auto y nos dirigimos al restaurante de siempre

-A qué horas término la fiesta - me preguntó

-Hace poco, vine directamente para acá -

-Tomaste tus medicinas?-

Yo asentí, ella pareció aliviarse

El trayecto fue corto, le ayude a bajarse del auto y nos sentamos en la mesa que siempre escogíamos, pedimos nuestro desayuno y decidí tomar la iniciativa de la conversación

-Entonces quien es el paciente tan importante que te saca de la fiesta- sinceramente estaba molesto

-Es el hijo menor del Alcalde, su familia es algo exigente- Vaya eso me sorprendió

-Es grave?- le pregunté

-Creo que tiene cáncer- lo dijo en tono triste

-Estás segura?-

-Tiene los mismos síntomas que tuvo mi hermana, aunque creo que él está en una etapa inicial-

-Que va a pasar con tus vacaciones-

-Por ahora no tengo- lo dijo agotada –Tsunade-sama me prometió un mes entero cuando todo esto termine, por ahora voy a descansar hoy, mañana tengo que confirmar o no el cáncer-

Hubo un silencio

Prolongado

Los dos solo comíamos el desayuno

Tenía que aclarar las cosas

-Sakura- ella me miro – con respecto a lo de anoche..- me interrumpió

-Ella sabe de nuestra relación?-

-Si-

-Le has hablado de mi?-

-No le he dado detalles, pero sabe a qué te dedicas y cuanto llevamos saliendo-

-Sabía que estabas conmigo en la fiesta?-

-De mi parte no sabía nada, desde el accidente no he tenido contacto con nadie en la oficina, y Ayame, solo se ponía en contacto con Itachi-

Ella suspiro, estaba molesta, no lo decía pero se le notaba

-Por lo que poco que vi- tomo un sorbo de café – a esa mujer le importa poco o nada que tu estés en una relación, porque ella tiene esperanzas contigo?-

Era obvio que Ayame tenía esperanzas en que volvamos a tener algo, era la única mujer que estaba dispuesta a estar conmigo incluso con el problema que tenía.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a perder a Sakura si le contaba la verdad

La amaba tanto que su rechazo me mataría

-No sé- le mentí – cuando terminamos nuestra relación creí dejar las cosas claras- puso una cara de desagrado – Sakura te lo juro, de mi parte no siento nada por ella, eres tú la que me importa ahora – le tomé la cara – te amo tanto que el hecho que estés molesta conmigo me perturba-

Ella abrió bastante la boca y sonrió

-Acabas de decirme que me amas?-

Dios no se había dado cuenta

Sin querer le había confesado que la amaba

Y ella me beso, como nunca jamás lo había hecho, creo que era una forma de decirme que ya no estaba molesta, nos separamos para respirar

-Vamos al departamento, estoy muerta y quiero dormir- se detuvo y me miró fijamente – y me refiero a dormir-

Yo sonreí, deje dinero suficiente para pagar la cuenta y salimos del restaurante, nos tomamos de la mano durante el recorrido hacia el auto, rápidamente estábamos de camino al apartamento y en el trayecto me pude dar cuenta de que se estaba quedando dormida

Llegamos, subimos al departamento, Sakura entró directamente hacia la habitación y se tumbó sobre la cama

-Lo siento Sasuke, se lo que quieres, pero las fuerzas me abandonan- lo dijo sonriendo

La verdad también estaba muerto, sonreír toda la noche con Ayame encima, lo había extenuado

Me quite parte de la ropa y me acosté con ella, no me dí cuenta cuando me quede dormido

Eran más de las dos cuando me desperté, oía ruidos en la cocina, así que Sakura debe estar preparando algo, salí de la habitación y la encontré cocinando, hablando por teléfono con el altavoz

-Y el conteo de glóbulos blancos?- preguntaba

-Es anormal- respondió con quien hablaba, al parecer era la directora

-Eso en parte confirma lo que creo, tiene bajas las defensas- ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia

-Entonces te espero mañana con el resto de los resultados- colgaron el teléfono al otro lado

-Asuntos de trabajo?- le pregunte

-Ese niño me tiene mal- estaba sirviendo pasta en platos hondos – ven siéntate a almorzar, es algo rápido pero me quedó bien

-Jamás me quejare de tu comida- ella sonreía, se veía hermosa así

-Sasuke como es eso que me amas- casi me atraganto con la comida

-Y qué me dices tú- le pregunte

Ella me miró sorprendida

-Bueno, no es muy diferente- lo dijo jugando, eso había sido claro para mi

Sin embargo, era inevitable que con las cosas como están, tenía que ser realmente sincero con ella


	20. Capítulo 20: Desventajas

Capítulo 20: Desventajas

Como era de esperarse el niño tenía leucemia, estaba en una etapa temprana, pero iba a necesitar un trasplante de médula, por suerte tenía otros dos hermanos que podrían ser posibles donantes, tendría que ordenar de inmediato los exámenes adicionales a los parientes para realizar cuanto antes la cirugía.

Como siempre iba caminando sin darme cuenta donde iba, de nuevo choque con alguien

-Lo siento, no iba mirando por donde iba- me disculpe

-Sakura es bueno verte, así sea de esta forma- Sasori me miraba con una sonrisa

-Lo siento, he estado algo ocupada- me disculpe

-Con el hijo del Alcalde?- me preguntó, yo asentí- y el diagnostico, Salió como pensabas?-

-Mira tú mismo- le pase los resultados de los exámenes

-Vaya, pobre niño-

-Eso me tiene algo mal, es muy joven-

-Te puedo invitar a algo, un café como menos- yo lo mire fijamente – o tu novio no te deja?-

No me gustó como lo dijo, y además no tenía ganas, y tampoco le quería dar esperanzas, eran obvias las intenciones que tenía

-Sasori lo siento, quiero acabar mi turno pronto, tal vez otro día- el pareció entender mi segunda intención

-Tan enamorada estás de él?- me pregunto

-Qué pasaría si te dijera que si-

-Bueno….-no dijo más

-Ahora si me disculpas- me hice a un lado y seguí mi camino

Sasori debería tener claro de una vez que lo nuestro ya había muerto

Al rato sonó mi teléfono

-Sasuke- esa llamada me alegro el día

-Cielo, estás ocupada?- me pregunto

-NO, podemos hablar-

-A qué hora sales- yo mire mi reloj

-Tal vez en una hora-

-Que bien, quiero llevarte a alguna parte- me sorprendí

- A dónde?- pregunte

-Es sorpresa, pasare por ti, espérame afuera como siempre-

-Ok, te espero-

El colgó al parecer estaba ocupado

Seguí mi turno y sin darme cuenta ya había pasado la hora de salir, me apure, Sasuke debería estar esperándome afuera, y efectivamente, él estaba recostado al lado del lujoso auto, me acerque a él, y como era costumbre, los besos apasionados eran la forma de saludarnos

-Vamos de prisa, quiero que veas unas cosas-

El me abrió la puerta del auto y yo entre, en un minuto estábamos en la avenida, y yo sin saber hacia donde

-No seas ansiosa, ya vamos a llegar- el pareció leer mis intenciones, yo sonreí

Estuvo conduciendo unos 20 minutos más cuando detuvo el auto enfrente de una de las tiendas, aunque no era la misma en la que fue la fiesta, el rápidamente salió, dio la vuelta y me abrió la puerta, salí del auto y tomándome de la mano en ella

-El día de la fiesta quería darte un recorrido por la tienda, además quería regalarte todo lo que quisieras- yo lo mire sorprendida

-Si te refieres a la ropa que vi el día de la fiesta, no es de mi estilo y….-el me interrumpió

-Por eso te traje a esta tienda- el me señalo la ropa- esta maneja un estilo más casual, muy diferente al estilo elegante de la tienda de la fiesta-

Yo mire a mí alrededor y era cierto que la ropa era más de mi estilo

-Toma lo que quieras, además te lo debo, casi no te he regalado nada desde que estamos saliendo-

-No estoy saliendo contigo por eso- le dije

-Sé que no eres materialista, pero quiero regalarte cosas, eres mi novia-

-Sabes que no me voy a negar- era cierto, todavía estaba pagando el departamento, y la ropa era algo que había sacrificado

-Anda, no te contengas, escoge lo que quieras- me sonrió

-Entonces toma- le entregue mi bolso – espérame y se un buen novio- le sonreí

Yo comencé a recorrer la tienda, Sasuke estaba detrás mi, y se había puesto el bolso, se veía gracioso, yo tomaba ropa y se la pasaba a él

-Este pantalón me gusta- dijo el tomando un bonito pantalón café – y es de tu talla, lo se instintivamente

Yo tome el pantalón, era cierto, el material me gustaba, y el color era elegante y discreto, le di mi aprobación con la mirada

Seguí recorriendo la tienda, y tomaba cosas que le pasaba a Sasuke, llegamos al vestidor y tome toda la ropa que había escogido

-Espera aquí-

-Vamos Cielo, puedo ayudarte- yo sonreí

-Sasuke, se buen novio y espera con cara de aburrido afuera- él sonrió y espero afuera

Yo me probaba la ropa, con cada cambio, Sasuke entraba en el vestidor y aprobaba o rechazaba la prenda, me mire en el espejo con un sencillo vestido me gustaba como se veía

-Sasuke, puedes entrar- le dije, pero él no lo hizo, y además afuera oía risas

Salí del vestidor

Me puse demasiado furiosa

Mucho

La maldita de su exnovia estaba abrazada a él, como si yo estuviera dibujada en la pared

Y como si me estuviera repitiendo una película, Sasuke de nuevo trataba de quitársela de encima

Él se dio cuenta que salí del vestidor, pero estaba tan furiosa que volví a entrar, me quite el vestido y me puse de nuevo mi ropa, la frase de "No haré una escena aquí" volvió a mi mente, y la cumpliría, no iba a hacer un escándalo en la tienda, en frente de los empleados y mucho menos delante de esa mujer.

Salí del vestidor, le di la ropa que me había gustado a una empleada que estaba afuera, Sasuke estaba mirándome, y al lado, la mujer me examinaba, el me tendió la mano, yo se la di y me acerque

-Cielo, ella es Ayame, la diseñadora de las tiendas- se dirigió a la mujer- Ayame, ella es Sakura, mi novia- la mujer hizo una cara de desagrado

Yo la salud, no quería ser mezquina, pero dibuje una sonrisa falsa

-Es un placer - le dije con sarcasmo

Ella se limitó a responder el saludo

Al parecer el odio era mutuo

-Es muy raro encontrarte en las tiendas, viene más Itachi - dijo la mujer

-Tengo otros asuntos que manejar, además le estaba regalando ropa a Sakura - dijo Sasuke, eso me gustó

La mujer me miró de arriba a abajo, al parecer miraba si mi estilo encajaba con el de la tienda

-Que harás luego Sasuke- le preguntó

-Iré a almorzar con Sakura -

-Puedo acompañarlos?- preguntó la mujer

OH...

Eso sí que no, con mi cara le dije a Sasuke que me negaba rotundamente, sería capaz de inventarme cualquier excusa ridícula pero con esa mujer ni a la esquina, y al parecer Sasuke leyó mis intenciones

-Ayame lo siento, hice una reservación en un restaurante, solo para dos

-Es una lástima, llevamos tiempo sin tener una conversación seria -

-Podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión- le respondió Sasuke

Él rápidamente se despidió de la mujer, firmó unos papeles por la ropa y me arrastró fuera de la tienda, subimos al auto con camino al restaurante

-No era mentira lo del restaurante, hice reservación para los dos-

Me límite a asentir estaba demasiado furiosa y no quería decir estupideces

Nos detuvimos en un semáforo

-Sakura, no te pongas así, te lo juro que yo solo tengo ojos para ti - dijo tomándose el rostro

-Ese no es el problema, yo confío en ti, el problema es esa mujer que piensa que yo soy un juguete para ti-

- Ayame es un asunto complicado, no se tomó muy bien la separación- puso en marcha el auto – todavía piensa que podemos tener algo-

- Nunca se lo has aclarado- le pregunte

-Miles de veces, ya es bastante desgastante hablar con ella-

Yo suspire, no quería hablar más del tema, y tampoco quería estropear la tarde, no hablamos más del asunto, durante todo el tiempo, en el restaurante estuvimos hablando de negocios, de medicina, de películas, de libros, de música

-Deberíamos vivir juntos- dijo serio

-No lo estamos haciendo? – Le pregunte sonriendo – casi no sales de mi departamento- le dije en broma

-Hablo vivir juntos en serio- yo lo mire indecisa – cuánto debes de tu departamento?- me preguntó

-Más de la mitad, lo compre hace como dos años, pedí un préstamo a un Banco

-A que Banco?- volvió a preguntar- yo sonreí

-A uno de los tuyos- le conteste, él sonrió

-Bueno asunto arreglado-

-Ah?- no sabía a qué se refería

-no te preocupes por la deuda, yo pago lo que debes-

Casi me atraganto con el pedazo de pollo que me estaba comiendo

-Un momento Sasuke, no voy a permitir que hagas eso-

-Por qué no?, soy tu novio, vivimos juntos, no voy a ser un maldito mantenido-

Solté la carcajada

-No me refiero a eso y lo sabes, ni siquiera estamos casados-

-Espero que muy pronto lo estemos

Casi me atraganto con el té de yerbabuena que me tomaba

-Estás hablando en serio?-

-Muy en serio, además por el dinero no te preocupes, no voy a poner mi autoridad como el dueño del Banco para hacer lo que quiera, voy a vender mi departamento, con eso pagare la deuda del tuyo-

-Y por qué vendes el tuyo, digo, es más lujoso y está en un mejor sitio-

-Primero, me queda más cerca de la oficina, segundo, no sé si te lo han dicho, pero tienes un gusto exquisito para decorar, y por último, tu olor esta en todo el departamento, ni loco permitiría que otro lo habite-

Vaya

Que sorpresa

Un Sasuke posesivo

-Mi Madre me lo ha dicho muchas veces- el me miro interrogante – lo del gusto por la decoración, dice que lo heredé de mi padre-

-Que hacia tu padre-

-Era arquitecto, uno muy bueno, alcanzo a hacerse un nombre al sur del país-

-Hablando del matrimonio- me dijo, tenía mi atención- quiero hacerlo como se debe, es decir, no sé si tengo que viajar a Okinawa con tu madre, pero solo quiero que sepas que contigo voy muy en serio

Dios

Sentí como si ángeles y serafines me rodearan y comenzará a sonar música celestial, nunca, jamás en mi vida estaba tan segura de algo, el día en que le pidiera matrimonio le diría si sin dudarlo


	21. Capítulo 21: Distancias

Capítulo 21: Distancias

Quería sorprender a Sakura, había llegado de improvisto al Hospital y esperaba poder encontrarla en algún lado, no quería llamarla a celular así que decidí pedir algo de información, me acerqué a la recepción y encontré a una enfermera que en cuanto me vio casi se desmaya

-Estoy buscando a la Doctora Haruno, me podría indicar dónde está-

La pobre muchacha tartamudeaba

-La Doctora está en cirugía, parece que demora un poco- casi no le entendía

Yo le agradecí a la enfermera, y decidí esperarla en la Unidad de Pediatría, bueno, era lo único que conocía bien del Hospital, al salir del ascensor, instintivamente mire a ambos lados esperando ver a mi pelirosa, empecé a caminar por los pasillos cuando una peliroja se me acerco, se veía emocionada, pareciera que me reconociera

-Puedo ayudarle- me pregunto, los ojos se le iluminaron

-Busco a la Doctora Haruno-

-A Sakura?- preguntó, yo asentí – eres su amigo?- pregunto de nuevo

-Soy su novio- la chica puso una cara de desilusión

-Te puedo acompañar si quieres- yo asentí, ahora solo quería encontrarla

Me deje guiar por la chica que hablaba sin parar, creo que su nombre es Karin si escuche bien, y se autodescribe como la mejor alumna de mi pelirosa

-Así que eres aprendiz de Pediatría, que tal es Sakura como maestra- le pregunte, pero la muchacha me ignoró olímpicamente

Seguimos avanzando por los pasillos, iba detrás de la peliroja que seguía hablando de si misma, pero quedé en seco cuando al girar en un pasillo, una escena se desarrollaba enfrente mío, una que no me gustaba, Sakura estaba contra la pared, y Sasori, el otro médico estaba apretujándola, sin embargo, la peliroja inoportuna rompió el tenso ambiente-

-Doctora…- dijo

En ese momento ambos miraron directo, Sakura se dio cuenta que estaba ahí y se puso realmente pálida, se quitó al hombre de encima, se acercó a mí, me tomo de la mano y me arrastro por el pasillo

-Ven conmigo- me dijo

Estaba enojada, yo no diría nada

Llegamos a su consultorio, tomo las llaves y abrió la puerta, entramos y cerró la puerta con llave

-Lo siento-

-Por qué te disculpas- le pregunte

-No viste nada bonito- suspiraba

-Qué pasó?-

-Estábamos operando a un niño, en toda la maldita cirugía empezó a sacar las cosas que hacíamos cuando salíamos, se me acabo la paciencia y al salir de la cirugía tuvimos una pequeña discusión-

-Intento sobrepasase contigo- le pregunte

-Lo abofetee primero- me dijo

-Hijo de perra lo voy a matar- estaba furioso

Ella se puso de pie y tomo mi rostro en sus manos

-Sasuke júramelo que no le vas a hacer nada- yo asentí – en unos dos meses terminará su labor en el Hospital, lo sabré manejar

-Tenemos ex desesperados- le dije, ella sonrió, mientras se quitaba la ropa quirúrgica, me agradaba lo que veía – a qué hora terminas tu turno

-Ya mismo, sácame de aquí- me dijo tomando su bolso

-Bueno ese era el objetivo desde el principio- le dije

Ella me tomo de la mano y me arrastro de nuevo por los pasillos, llego a la recepción y firmo varios papeles, dio algunas órdenes y salimos, con cuidado cruzamos la calle y llegamos al auto, como siempre abrí la puerta para que entrará y nos pusimos en marcha

-A donde me llevas?- me pregunto

-Hoy es la inauguración de un bar nuevo, conseguí una reservación, tienen una banda en vivo, me pareció buena idea invitarte, además tienen parrilla-

Ella se veía aliviada, y se le fue parte del estres que tenía

-Debiste haberme avisado, el Hospital es bastante grande- me dijo

-Te quería sorprender- le sonreí

Y ella sonríe, eso paga cualquier cosa

Llegamos al bar había una fila bastante larga, pero con la reserva entramos de inmediato, un mesero nos guio a la mesa que había reservado, era un sitio acogedor, y la banda en vivo tocaba buen jazz, pedimos unas hamburguesas caseras, que estaban bastante bien, ella me pidió que bailáramos un poco, y nos sentamos de nuevo en la mesa tomando unos tragos

-Ya he recibido ofertas por el departamento- ella me miro sorprendida

-Tan rápido?- me preguntó

-Aunque son ofertas queno se acercan al precio real, pero es interesante que el rumor corra- le dije

-porque estas tan apurado?- me pregunto

-Quiero formalizar contigo lo más rápido posible- ella sonreía, se sonroja un poco

-Estas totalmente seguro? – yo asentí – llevamos saliendo unos cuatro meses, crees que es tiempo suficiente?

-Sakura, jamás había estado tan seguro de algo- le tomé la mano- igual la decisión depende de lo que digas tú, no me apresuro si tú no quieres- le dije seriamente

Ella me miraba fijamente, estaba pensando bastante lo que le acababa de decir

-Creo que te estas apresurando – hizo una pausa, yo quedé de piedra – pero así me lo pidas hoy o dentro de un año, siempre te diría que sí, así que si tienes prisa, hazlo-

Yo sonreía como un niño con juguete nuevo, la sola idea de casarme con ella era suficiente para ser feliz, pero si las cosas llegaron a este nivel era hora de ser sincero con ella

-Sakura, ya que estoy dispuesto a esto contigo creo que es conveniente que sepas….- algo me interrumpió

No sé de donde salió pero tenía encima mío a Ayame, dando un lamentable espectáculo y borracha

-Sasuke, estas aquí.- casi no la entendía

Sakura estaba callada, seria, sorprendida, tal vez enojada

-Que haces aquí- le pregunte

-Unos amigos me invitaron a este bar, no los veía hace mucho-

No me la podía quitar de encima, y prácticamente se me estaba sentando encima

-Dónde están tus amigos?- le pregunte

-No se….- comenzó a reírse – se fueron sin mi

Maldita sea

-Estas con tu noviecita, dime linda, si excitas en algo a mi Sasuke-

-por Dios Ayame, no es el lugar para eso y tampoco estas..- me interrumpió

-Tu cállate Sasuke- empezó a gritar, afortunadamente la banda en vivo empezó a tocar y la gente casi no escuchaba el escandalo- me cambiarte por esta, sabes la cantidad de cosas que sacrifique por ti-

Dios empezó a llorar, Sakura por su parte no se inmutaba, eso me preocupaba

-Nunca me dijiste porque cancelaste nuestra boda, sabía eso Doctorcita, nos íbamos a casar-

-Si sabía acerca de eso- Sakura le contesto, con una calma admirable, mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida

-Vaya, has sido sincero con ella, le contaste de tu problema- abrí bastante los ojos

-Sasuke creo que lo mejor es que yo me vaya..- Ayame la interrumpió

-Si vete, no sé qué cosas vio Sasuke en ti, pero yo soy mejor, exitosa, bella, millonaria y soy mucho mejor en la cama que tu-

Fue suficiente

Sakura se puso de pie, logré tomarla de la mano antes de que saliera

-Cielo por favor- ella se liberó de mi agarre

-Sasuke me puedo ir sola, tomaré un taxi-

-Ni se te ocurra irte sola- le dije

-Vamos Sasuke, ya estoy grandecita, mejor ocúpate de ella que no se puede parar sola-

Me dio un casto beso en la mejilla y se fue

Mire de nuevo a Ayame que seguía tomando descontroladamente

-Vamos Sasuke, la noche es joven-

-Olvídalo Ayame, nos vamos de aquí-

La ayude como pude, deje suficiente dinero para pagar la cuenta, llegamos al auto, logre ponerla en el asiento trasero, y arranque el auto

-Donde estás viviendo, voy a llevarte allá-

-Se te olvida que vivo en un Hotel, no te diré cual, llévame a tu departamento-

-Ayame esas rabietas no te ayudarán para nada-

-Estás enojado?- me preguntó, no respondí- Quien está enojada soy yo, que tiene ella que no tenga yo-

-Ayame no empieces-

-No dime, que tiene esa mujercita que te tiene así-

Detuve el auto y la encare

-Quieres saberlo, pues te lo diré, primero ha sido demasiado paciente conmigo, porque una mujer cualquiera, ya me habría dejado por los espectáculos de mi EX novia, es sumamente responsable, amable, talentosa, inteligente, hermosa, pero lo más importante no está detrás de mí por mi dinero-

-Sasuke yo..- la interrumpí

-Esto se acaba aquí Ayame, ya me canse de tanto espectáculo, y me vas a decir ahora mismo en que hotel te estas quedando, o te dejo aquí tirada, y créeme, sin el más mínimo cargo de conciencia-

No recuerdo en toda mi vida haber tenido una discusión tan fuerte, a diferencia de las peleas de hermanos adolecentes que tenía con Itachi, pero esto había sobrepasado el límite de mi paciencia

Ella no dijo nada y me dio la tarjeta de hotel, conduje hasta allá lo más rápido que pude y no nos dijimos absolutamente nada, estacione en frente de la entrada, salí del auto di la vuelta y abrí la puerta para que saliera, ella obedeció sin decir una palabra, pero antes de entrar en el hotel, me robo un furtivo beso y camino tan rápido como pudo.

Era obvio que tendría que ir a mi departamento, Sakura debe estar lo suficientemente molesta para hablarme, dejaría que las cosas se calmarán para llamarla.

Eran más de las 8, tarde en reaccionar del sitio donde estaba, el insistente tono del celular estaba volviéndome loco, lo tome y pude escuchar una ruidosa voz del otro lado

-Teme, ya lo viste?- Naruto casi gritaba

-Ver qué?-

-Mira el periódico- me dijo

Yo me levante de la cama y camine hacia la puerta del departamento, tome el periódico que habían arrojado por debajo de la puerta, mire la primera plana que hablaba de la Bolsa de New Yorks

-Qué pasa con la bolsa- le pregunte

-Mira en la sección del espectáculo- me dijo

-Qué?- le dije

-Tú hazlo- me ordeno

Fui hasta el sofá de la sala y comencé a buscar la sección de la farándula, pare en seco cuando vi una foto, muy grande, inmensa, del beso que Ayame me robó en la entrada del Hotel.

_"Reconciliación?, se vio a el empresario playboy Sasuke Uchiha, con su exprometida Ayame Kirihara, saliendo de un nuevo bar en el centro de la ciudad, junto en el auto de él salieron hacia un hotel, no sin antes parar para darse un apasionado beso, al llegar al hotel, otro beso fue captado por nuestro paparazzi que no perdió detalle de la acción, será que regresarán de nuevo, ambos han estado trabajando en las Tiendas HAN, propiedad de la Compañía Uchiha, y en las cuales Kirihara es la diseñadora, será que sonarán campanas de boda pronto?"_

-Que es esta basura-

-Sasuke que carajos haces besando a la bruja de Ayame-

-Dobe, ella me robó el beso-

-Y que carajos haces saliendo con ella de un bar?- ,

-Es una historia larga de contar, primero tengo que hablar con Sakura, te hablo luego- no le di ni tiempo de más le colgué y le marque a Sakura

-Vamos Cielo, contesta- sonaba el timbre pero no contesta

Me timbro de nuevo el celular

-Qué quieres- le pregunte a Naruto

-Teme antes de que hagas algo estúpido, recuerda que hoy tenemos una importante reunión con los inversionistas chinos-

Lo había olvidado por completo, eso era inaplazable

Maldita sea, tenía un mal presentimiento


	22. Capítulo 22: Alejándome

Capítulo 22: Alejándome

-Maldita zorra- dijo Ino

Ella estaba mirando conmigo el periódico de hoy, donde salía muy grande, y detalladamente, un beso que se daba Sasuke con esa mujer

Yo suspiraba

Mentalmente estaba exhausta

Él no fue anoche al departamento, no quería sacar conjeturas, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, y para completar, había amanecido algo enferma

-Sakura no te sientes bien?, estás algo pálida, tan duro te dio la noticia?- me pregunto Ino

-No es por eso no te preocupes, al rato me hago unos exámenes-

-Vas a hablar con Sasuke-

-Espero que el me llame porque él es el que tiene que dar las explicaciones, no quiero presionar más las cosas, además en un principio, nuestra relación fue un misterio para la prensa-

-Vaya que tu novio salió malón-

Ino y yo volteamos a ver quién había hablado y Sasori miraba un periódico con la dichosa foto

Yo no dije nada, Ino tampoco

-Quien iba a pensar que tu novio era de esos- me dijo Sasori

Yo tome la fácil, decidí ignorarlo y me fui a trabajar

-Vamos Sakura no lo tomes a mal-

-Sasori hagamos de cuenta que no nos hemos visto-

Me fui buscando el laboratorio, estaba sintiendo nauseas, era Doctora y no era tonta, el embarazo era una posibilidad, busque una enfermera a la que le pedí el favor que me extrajera sangre, detalle la orden para los procedimientos que quería y me retiré

El maldito beso se volvió el tema de conversación en el Hospital, aunque nadie me lanzaba miradas inquisidoras, prácticamente nadie sabía que tenía una relación con él, había decidido no seguir el consejo de Tsunade-sama

Durante todo el día estuve ocupada con los pacientes, los síntomas que tenía en la mañana mágicamente desaparecieron, y por algún tiempo, me olvide de Sasuke, que tampoco me había llamado

Seguía caminando por los pasillos visitando a los pacientes, cuando sentí el agarre en mi brazo que me halo hacia un lado

-Cuál es esa actitud tuya conmigo Sakura- era Sasori que me estaba hablando algo enojado

-Que es lo que te pasa, ya me estas hartando con tanto reclamo-

-No me vengas con cuentos, sé que ese noviecito tuyo es un capricho, te acuestas con él por la Unidad de Pediatría- no lo deje terminar, le di una buena bofetada

-Es claro que tú y yo no podemos estar juntos en el mismo hospital, así que renuncias tú, o me voy yo, pero esto no lo soporto más-

No me dejo terminar, me estaba tratando de besar a la fuerza, me agarraba bastante fuerte, no me podía soltar, así que lo más rápido fue morderle el labio bastante fuerte, fue suficiente para soltarme

-No te preocupes, me voy yo- se fue bastante furioso

Yo suspire, afortunadamente nadie nos había visto, no sé si alguien escucho la discusión, estaba cansada, quería irme a descansar

-Doctora Sakura Haruno, es solicitada en el laboratorio-

Me apure a buscar los resultados de los exámenes, la enfermera me los dio

No debería sorprenderme

Estaba embarazada


	23. Capítulo 23: Fin

Capítulo 23: Fin

Las reuniones con los chinos se prolongaban más de lo debido, había tenido que viajar a China para cerrar negocios, llevaba dos días sin dormir, pero en el avión de regreso a Tokyo no podía pegar el ojo, el asunto con Sakura me inquietaba, ya pasaron cuatro días y no había podido hablar con ella, y arreglar los problemas por teléfono no era su estilo, después de horas de vuelo, llegué a Japón, tomé un taxi, no estaba en mis cinco sentidos para manejar, era medio día, dormiría un poco y buscaría a Sakura en la noche.

Llegué a mi departamento casi arrastrando los pies, al abrir la puerta, había un sobre que habían arrojado por debajo de la puerta, lo tome y me senté en el sofá dispuesto a abrirlo, no tenía remitente, ni nada, dentro había una nota, con algo muy raro escrito

"Las rosas más bellas, son las que tienen las espinas más dañinas"

No entendía a qué refería, busque en el sobre de nuevo y encontré unas fotos, quedé helado por lo que vi, Sakura besándose con el maldito del Cardiólogo.

Qué ironía, por primera vez, quería matar al maldito, los celos me estaban nublando, sentía, rabia, dolor, y una profunda tristeza, era obvio que tenía que hablar con ella, debía hacerlo, caí en la realidad de nuevo cuando tocaron la puerta, con cansancio acumulado y todo abrí, del otro lado estaba Ayame con una botella de algún licor que no distinguía, en ese momento me pareció una buena idea, la dejé entrar.

-Como te fue con los chinos- me pregunto

-Bien, en los próximos seis meses abriremos seis tiendas-

-Eso es excelente, parece que hice bien en traer esto, es un whisky muy fino-

Yo sonreí algo irónico, y fui a la cocina por unos vasos y hielo, le ayude a servir y empezamos a tomar.

No se por cuánto, ni como, ni por qué, perdí la noción del tiempo, no estaba en este mundo, sentía que Ayame me quitaba la ropa, yo me deje hacer lo ella quiso, reaccioné un poco al oír que tocaban la puerta, Ayame abrió y vi a una sorprendida Sakura del otro lado, se veía mal, algo pálida y ojerosa, pero lo que dijo después fue la gota que rebaso el vaso

Naruto me dijo que ya habían vuelto a Japón, se habían ido de urgencia a China por asuntos de negocios, tenía que hablar cuanto antes con él, si bien había tomado bastante bien lo del embarazo, no sé qué pensará el del asunto

Decidí buscarlo en su departamento, nunca había ido allá, pero él había dejado autorización para que yo entrará, tome el ascensor al noveno piso en donde él era dueño de un penthouse, cuando iba a tocar la puerta oí risas del otro lado, intente relajarme pero de inmediato me puse nerviosa, toqué algo fuerte para que escucharan, mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando la famosa ex prometida estaba con la ropa desarreglada, Sasuke en el sillón estaba casi desnudo, no tenía que ser adivina para saber que estaban haciendo, de repente Sasuke se levantó del sofá, se puso los pantalones, y se acercó a la puerta

-Siento interrumpir- les dije, no aguante más el espectáculo y se me salió

-Querida no te preocupes ya habíamos terminado- dijo la mujer tratando de arreglarse

Ignore lo que dijo

-Podemos hablar- le dije a Sasuke – en privado es urgente-

El con la mirada le pidió a la mujer que se fuera, ella hizo lo que le pidió y se fue del departamento, el me dio permiso para poder entrar

-Bueno que es tan importante- me pregunto

-Estoy embarazada- se lo dije directo, sin anestesia

-Qué?- preguntó atónito

-Lo que oíste, tengo unas 5 semanas de embarazo- le dije seria, no me gustaba su actitud

Él se acercó al sofá, tomó un sobre que me entrego, adentro había unas fotos, salíamos Sasori y yo, cuando tuvimos la discusión, en las fotos se veía cuando él me besaba.

La sinceridad, la informalidad, lo que había entre nosotros se había ido por un caño, doy por sentado que lo nuestro llegó hasta aquí

-Así van a ser las cosas Sasuke?- le pregunte, estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar

-La confianza entre los dos se perdió por completo- me dijo, bastante serio

Me acerque a la mesa de la sala donde estaba la llave electrónica de mi departamento

-Sasuke, en lo que te quede de vida, no me vuelvas a buscar-

Tome la llave y salí del departamento

Lloré, lloré bastante y sola, jamás pensé que le corazón me dolería de esta forma

Pero al otro día me levante, con más fuerza, decidida, ahora tenía que pensar en alguien más

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE

Posdata: No me maten


	24. Capítulo 24: Noticias

Capítulo 24: Noticias

Cinco años después

Estaba cansado, ni siquiera la vista de New York que tenía desde la oficina me animaba, mi vida se había vuelto una monótona rutina que estaba a punto de enloquecerme, ya habían pasado cinco años desde que dejé Japón, intercambie lugares con Itachi, él se hacía cargo de las cosas en Japón, mientras que yo lo hacía en el extranjero, no había vuelto a ver a Sakura como me lo pidió ese día, estuve tentado muchas veces, pero con un hijo de por medio era imposible que las cosas se solucionarán, en cuanto Ayame, hace meses no sabía de ella, y nuevamente había terminado y esta vez definitivamente su relación, si es que algo hubo después

Estaba concentrado cuando sin avisar alguien entro en la oficina, Itachi estaba apurado, se veía enojado, me tiró una revista en el escritorio

-Me quieres explicar que carajos significa esto- me dijo furioso y gritando

-Un hola bastaría, llevamos tiempo sin vernos- le dije tomando la revista

-Ahora eso me importa un comino- dijo Itachi

-Y que quieres que te explique?- le pregunte

-Mira la página 52 de la revista- me dijo

Comencé a buscar la página, era una revista científica, estaba en francés, cuando llegué a la página indicada había una foto se Sakura, abrí bastante los ojos, era un artículo, varias páginas, comencé a mirarla una por una pero en una quedé frío, había una foto de ella, abrazando a un niño de unos cuatro años, mi sorpresa no sería mayúscula, si no fuera porque el pequeño es idéntico a mí.

-Sorprendido hermano?, me dijiste que el niño no era tuyo?- me pregunto

-Itachi, tu muy bien sabes que yo no puedo tener hijos, por lógica he de suponer que no es mío-

-Le viste la cara Sasuke- lo señalaba con un dedo- a no ser que tengamos un hermano desconocido que haya embarazado a Sakura, ese niño es hijo tuyo, por Dios Sasuke, es idéntico a ti cuando eras pequeño- Itachi se estaba descontrolando

Yo estaba mudo, el parecido es innegable, pero se supone que soy estéril, cuanto examen de fertilidad que me he hecho ha salido negativo

El artículo habla de un novedoso método para curar el cáncer en niños, cuando es detectado en etapas tempranas y medianas, Hikaru Haruno, ese era el nombre que aparecía en el pie de la foto

-Donde encontraste esto- le pregunte

-Estábamos en Francia de vacaciones, al regresar Kana lo observo por casualidad cuando un médico leía la revista, estábamos en la sala de espera del aeropuerto-

-Itachi, no sé qué decir-

-Hermano, yo te quiero y todo, pero esto es un asunto serio, estas seguro de que eres estéril?-

-Tú bien lo sabes, esa fue la razón por la que no me casé con Ayame-

-Y nunca le dijiste nada a Sakura, es Doctora-

-Jamás le dije nada, en algún tiempo estuve tentado a decirle, pero tenía miedo de que terminará la relación-

-Bueno eso ya no importa, te vas ya mismo para Japón y arreglas este asunto de una buena vez-

-Itachi yo..- me interrumpió

-Sin peros, lo solucionas ya- me ordeno

Tres horas después estaba en un avión rumbo a Tokyo

Estaba nerviosa, mucho, Ino había corrido como loca buscándome, Sasuke estaba en el hospital, me lo esperaba, sabía que no era buena idea haber participado en el artículo de la revista, camine por los pasillos hasta que llegue a mi consultorio, mi corazón dio un vuelco, ahí estaba recostado contra la pared, no lo recordaba tan guapo, los años le sentaban bien, maldita sea, acaso no podía ser más feo?

Me acerqué y él se da cuenta que estaba ahí, Dios que ambiente tan tenso

-Te veo bien, que extraño que me busques, creí haber sido clara ese día- con eso es suficiente para que desista

-No me voy de aquí hasta que no hablemos- su voz era intimidante

Yo suspire y tome las llaves para abrir la puerta

-Entra- no quería que nadie lo viera ahí, los chismes corren rápido y ya tenía suficiente cuando nació Hikaru

El entró rápido y se dedicó a mirar por todas partes, Dios era bastante claro, tenía fotos de Hikaru por todo el consultorio

-Tienes muchas fotos del motivo por el que estoy aquí- me dijo

-Desde cuando lees revistas científicas?- le pregunte

-No lo hago, fue Itachi-

-Ese día dejaste muy claro que el niño no era hijo tuyo- le dije

-Sakura es un asunto complicado, y no me interrumpas- el suspiro – se supone que soy estéril-

-Qué?- lo dije incrédula

-Te dije que no interrumpieras-

-Estás jugando conmigo?- le dije sorprendida

-Déjame terminar maldita sea- dijo algo enojado – Ese fue el motivo por el cual cancelé mi matrimonio con Ayame, en esa época mi padre aún vivía, y exigió una prueba de fertilidad de ambos porque quería herederos saludables, mis resultados salieron negativos, me hice otro, y otro, y otro, tal vez unos veinte, no sé, perdí la cuenta, en todos salía negativo, por eso no me protegía cuando me acostaba contigo-

-Por qué no me lo dijiste?- le pregunte, todavía impactada

-Pensaba decírtelo el día que Ayame nos interrumpió borracha, luego ya sabes que paso y lo demás es historia-

-Si eres estéril, que carajos haces aquí- le pregunte sorprendida

-Primero Itachi me obligó, y pues….. Dios el niño es idéntico a mí-

Suspire, era muy claro, ambos eran una copia del otro, de mí no sacó absolutamente nada, me levante de mi asiento y busque entre mis papeles, un amigo de la universidad se especializó en temas de fertilidad

-Toma- le entregue una tarjeta – es un amigo experto en temas de fertilidad- suspire de nuevo – Vas a hacerte tres pruebas con él, sin importar el resultado de la primera, te harás una segunda, ya sea positivo o negativo, sin ambas salen diferentes te harás una tercera, si las dos primeras salen positivas, nos haremos una prueba de ADN, si salen negativas haremos de cuenta que nada paso, y los dos continuaremos con nuestras vidas, de acuerdo?-

El tomo la tarjeta y asintió

-Dónde te puedo llamar?- me preguntó

-Tengo el mismo número de siempre, si no lo tienes llámame al hospital, pero hazlo solo en el caso de que se dé el resultado positivo- quería involucrarme con él lo menos posible

El asintió y se fue, yo pude respirar de nuevo, hacerme la fuerte no era fácil, pero estaba convencida de que la llamaría, estaba más que segura que Hikaru era su hijo

**ACLARACIONES**

Bueno antes de que pregunten, todo lo idee antes del final del manga, por eso es niño

No podré actualizar tan seguido, pero tratare de hacerlo semanalmente

Gracias por sus bonitos reviews que han dejado, son pocos pero los valoro, y para ser mi primera historia me motiva


	25. Capítulo 25: Sorpresas

Capítulo 25: Sorpresas

Estaba afuera del Hospital, estaba sorprendido de lo bien que habían ido las cosas, Sakura… bueno, no era como la recordaba, tenía el cabello largo, estaba un poco más proporcionada, seguía siendo bella, pero la vi algo pálida y ojerosa, quien sabe cuántos días llevaba sin dormir.

Estaba de nuevo en Japón, sin donde quedarme, había vendido mi departamento, así que tomaría la casa que Itachi había comprado era lo más lógico, entro en el auto y condujo con ayuda del GPS, al llegar un rubio me estaba esperando.

-Teme que bueno verte- Naruto me abrazo efusivamente, a su lado Hinata solo se inclinó un poco

Llevaban dos años casados y ella ya tenía cuatro meses de embarazo

-Por fin te dejas ver, no creas que todavía olvido que me dejaste metido en nuestro matrimonio- me dijo ayudándome a entrar

-Se te olvida que estaba enfermo, y al otro lado del mundo, el médico me prohibió usar aviones- no era mentira, tome un virus algo contagioso y estuve en cuarentena 5 días

-Bueno eso ya no importa, me imagino que el motivo de tu visita es tu mini tu- se reía

-Por qué carajos no me dijiste nada- le pregunte

-Primero Teme, antes de ser tu amigo, también lo soy de Sakura-chan, y ella dejo claro que no quería saber nada de ti, ni que tú supieras del niño- hizo una pausa – además, muchas veces te pedí que vinieras-

-Lo conoces bien?- le pregunte

-Soy su padrino- me dijo

-Cuanto tiene?-

- Hace tres meses cumplió cuatro años, ya está en el Jardín de Infantes, es bastante inteligente, es muy hábil con el futbol-

-Sabe algo de mi?- pregunte

-Sakura-san un día me comento – contestó Hinata que llegaba a la sala con té – que el muchas veces pregunta por su padre, según ella le ha prometido que lo conocerá algún día- dijo

-Todavía trabajas con ella?- le pregunte

-Así es, soy su mano derecha en el Hospital, ahora ella se dedica a la Investigación y Desarrollo, yo me encargo de la Unidad de Pediatría en su ausencia-

-Sé que Itachi siguió donando dinero-

-Si así es, ahora abrieron un laboratorio, donde buscan curas y tratamientos contra el cáncer en niños, por eso fue que apareció en la revista científica-

-Hinata, hoy hable con ella, la vi algo demacrada, estaba muy pálida-

-Sasuke-san, estas cosas no son de mi incumbencia, pero igual creo que tengo que decirlo, si bien ella trabaja bastante, hace unos tres años tuvo un problema de salud, que hasta el momento desconozco que es, desde entonces tiene que tomar medicinas todos los días, los efectos secundarios son los que la ponen así-

Que le pasó a Sakura…

-Mientras ella está en el Hospital, quien cuida al niño- pregunte

-Su abuela- fue el dobe el que contesto – la madre de Sakura-chan vino de Okinawa a vivir con ella, se encarga de todo lo de la casa y del niño, mientras Sakura-chan no está, ahora viven en una casa que compró cerca del Hospital -hizo una pausa- ahora que piensas hacer Teme-

-Por lo pronto tengo que hacerme unas pruebas de fertilidad, Sakura me dio el número de un conocido, tendré que sacar una cita-

-Yo te acompaño cuando lo hagas- dijo Naruto

-Naruto, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, Sasuke-san debe estar cansado, y necesita pensar las cosas-

-Adiós Teme, llámame para cualquier cosa- yo me despedí con la mano

Le daba vueltas a las cosas, pero cada cosa que me contaban era como una bofetada, solo de pensar que ella pase dificultades criando sola a un niño, y que tenga una enfermedad grave me pone mal..

Soy un idiota, debí insistir, tantas veces tuve el loco impulso de tomar un avión y buscarla

Pero el orgullo es más grande que cualquier otra razón

Ojalá la herida no sea tan grande que no se pueda sanar

Sentí respirar de nuevo cuando Sasuke dejó el consultorio, me había armado de valor para no debilitarme frente a él, pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios, sali de sus pensamientos cuando Ino entro como poseída al consultorio

-Sakura, ya sabes a que vine- suspiro- y bien?- me pregunto

-Pues tengo que ir pensando que le voy a decir a Hikaru cuando Sasuke quiera conocerlo-

-Tú y yo sabíamos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, Hikaru cuando fuera mayor hubiera querido conocer a su padre, así que es mejor que esto se dé cuando él es pequeño aún- dijo Ino

-Tienes razón, es más manejable de esta forma-

-Pero que te dijo-

-Que se supone que es estéril- le dije

-Qué?- dijo Ino incrédula

-Como oyes, por eso pensaba que el niño no era de él y que en cambio yo le había montado el cuerno-

Ino no decía nada

-Vaya es tan… no sé, si él creía eso es comprensible su actitud, que vas a hacer?- me preguntó

-Esperar a que venga, es obvio que nos haremos una prueba de ADN-

-Hay amiga, esto tarde que temprano iba a pasar, así que es mejor afrontarlo de una vez-

Me di cuenta de la hora, ya era tarde

-Válgame Dios, ya es tarde, tengo que recoger a Hikaru en el Jardín-

-Dale mis saludos al pequeñín- dijo Ino

Yo sonreí, salí rápido del Hospital, y camine a paso acelerado para llegar al Jardín, había comprado la casa cerca, y el Jardín quedaba cerca de la casa, así que tenía que caminar entre los tres sitios y me ahorraba tiempo tomando taxis o usando el auto, me tomó cinco minutos llegar al Jardín, donde apenas estaban entregando a los niños, espere a hacer la fila que se formaba entre los padres que llegaban a recoger a sus hijos

-Doctora Haruno, es un placer verla-

-Igualmente respondí-

-Hikaru, ya llegaron por ti- dijo la maestra, el apareció corriendo casi arrastrando la mochila

-Mami mira, me dieron dos caritas felices- me dijo mostrándome un cuaderno

Yo me agache y tome el cuaderno, había una nota de la maestra que decía "Buen trabajo"

-Despídete de tus maestras- le ordene

El corrió de nuevo y se abrazó a las piernas de sus maestras para despedirse, lo tome de la mano y caminamos hacia la casa, ya eran más de las 6 de la tarde y comenzaba a hacer frío, llegamos a la casa, y el corrió hacia adentro, abrí la puerta y entro gritando

-Abuela- gritaba

-Mi amor- mi madre lo cogió a besos

-Hola madre-

-Sakura, te vez fatal, te pasó algo?- me pregunto

No le respondí nada

-Sakura que pasó?-

Yo suspire

-Sasuke estuvo hoy en el Hospital- le dije sentándome en el comedor

-Cómo?, desde cuando lee revistas científicas- se sentó en frente mío- y que pasó?

-Fue una conversación amistosa, no te preocupes, me dijo que siempre pensó que era estéril, por eso pensó que no era hijo suyo-

Mi madre soltó la carcajada, se reía fuerte

-Madre no es gracioso-

-Perdóname hija, pero lo que dices parece chiste- seguía riéndose

-Yo sé que parece increíble, pero él se veía que lo decía en serio-

-Por Dios hija, ese hombre sería capaz de engendrar un ejército si quisiera, tu misma lo comprobaste o no?-

Yo me sonroje, de solo acordarme se me subía la temperatura

-Y sigue igual de sexy- me preguntó

Yo sonreí

-Si madre, como los buenos vinos se puso mejor-

-Oh quiero verlo, cuando lo traes a la casa-

-Madre..-

-Sakura, si es cierto lo que es dices, el seria también una víctima en una serie de sucesos desafortunados, lo mejor es que intenten arreglar las cosas-

-Yo lo sé, Madre pero es complicado-

-Sakura y no pienses solo en ti, piensa también en Hikaru, él tiene derecho a conocer a su padre-

-Yo lo se Madre, y no pienso negárselo, pero olvídate de que voy a volver a tener algo con Sasuke-

-Y por qué no?-

-Por qué no- le dije

-Sakura piensa en nuestra situación, mantener esta casa no es fácil, y yo me siento una mantenida, además piensa en ti, hija no me gusta cómo te ves-

-Madre tú no eres ninguna mantenida, tú me pagas y con creces cuidando a Hikaru-

-Y tú crees que él se va a quedar de brazos cruzados cuando compruebe que es su hijo, no creo que empiece disputas legales, pero va a querer imponer voluntades y tú no podrás negarte-

Dios solo de pensar en eso se me hiela la sangre

-Luego pensaré en eso, por ahora me iré a dormir, tengo que estar en el Hospital a las cuatro de la mañana-

-Come algo Sakura-

-No tengo ganas madre-

-Por Dios, come algo, con eso solo afectas tu salud-

-Te prometo que mañana desayuno como Dios manda-

Subí a mi habitación, pero antes entre a la de Hikaru que veía dibujos animados

-Baja a cenar, de acuerdo-

-Si mami- me sonrió

Le di un beso en la cabeza, fui a mi cuarto y tome un baño caliente, luego caí en la cama como si me llamará a gritos, estaba cansada, pero misteriosamente, que Sasuke haya aparecido me daba una especie de alivio

Soy consciente de que no estoy bien, que él se portó como un animal, de solo recordarlo me dan ganas de molerlo a golpes, ya tuve suficiente tiempo para llorar, llego la hora de saber la verdad

Aunque molerlo a golpes no es mala idea

Además liberaría años de tensión acumulados


	26. Capítulo 26: Revelaciones

Capítulo 26: Revelaciones

Estaba en la sala de espera de una lujosa clínica, con Naruto al lado mío, que jugaba Candy Crush en el celular, estaba esperando los resultados del primer examen de fertilidad que me hice, el médico prometió los resultados en menos de 30 minutos, yo estaba hecho un manojo de nervios

Pero que quería?

Que saliera negativo

Dejar las cosas como están y seguir con mi monótona vida en New York

O al contrario, que fuera positivo

Ver a Sakura de nuevo me había vuelto a despertar sentimientos que pensaba había enterrado profundamente

Amaba a Sakura?

Negarlo sería tratar de tapar el sol con un dedo, siempre me arrepentí de no haberla buscado y tratar de arreglar las cosas, Dios estaban haciendo planes para casarse, vivir juntos, iba a pedirle su mano a su madre!

Salí de mis pensamientos, cuando una enfermera me llamó para que pasará al consultorio del Doctor, como si fuera a un banquillo de fusilamiento, me paré y entré al consultorio, me sudaban las manos

-Señor Uchiha, ya tengo sus resultados-

-Y bien- pregunté

-Es usted bastante fértil, de hecho, su esperma muestra muy buena salud-

El mundo se me vino a los pies

-Necesito un contra muestra- le dije

-No lo creo necesario, esta es 100% confiable, usted será capaz de procrear un Jardín Infantil si quisiera-

Dios Mío, había metido las patas hasta el fondo, ahora la culpa me caería fuerte, muy fuerte

-Necesito la contra muestra para asuntos legales, me la puede hacer ya mismo?- le pregunte

-Si así lo desea se la hare-

El médico llamó a la enfermera, que de nuevo me acompaño a un cubículo, donde me dio un frasco, y una revista porno.

Después de 15 minutos de labor, salí entregue el frasco a la enfermera, me encontré de nuevo con el dobe que seguía jugando en el celular

-Bueno, que pasó?- me pregunto

-Salió positivo-

-Por qué será que no me sorprende-

-Hice la contra muestra, tenemos que esperar el resultado-

-Teme ya has pensado que vas a hacer, a estas alturas ya debes darte cuenta que Hikaru-chan es hijo tuyo-

-No lo sé, todo está pasando de repente-

-Ni se te ocurra pedir la custodia, porque te quito hasta el saludo-

-Jamás pensaría hacer algo tan bajo, además siempre pensé que Sakura sería buena Madre-

-Es la mejor Teme, de eso no tengas dudas, y bien que vas a hacer-

-Hablar con ella, quiero ver al niño-

-Sabes que Teme, creo que serás un buen padre-

Yo sonreí, imaginaba cosas, juguetes, carros, osos de peluche, pensando en cosas se pasó el tiempo y de nuevo me llamarón, el mismo procedimiento de antes, y de nuevo estaba ante el doctor que me daba los resultados

-Bueno señor Uchiha, su contra muestra de nuevo salió positiva-

Viví muchos años engañado, maldita sea

Tome los resultados y salí de la Clínica con Naruto como escolta

-Si te sirve de consuelo, te invito el almuerzo-

Yo sonreí

La verdad tenía hambre

Pasé unas cuantas horas con él, y después…..

Bueno tenía que hablar con ella, aún tenía su número, el timbre se hizo más largo de lo normal

-Diga?- preguntó yo me sobresalté

-Sakura, soy yo Sasuke- le dije, estaba nervioso

-Vaya, así que fue positivo, ahora tenemos que agendar una cita para la prueba de ADN-

-Creo que no será necesario- le dije, era bastante claro

-Estas seguro?- me pregunto

-Sakura, con solo verlo estoy más que seguro, además, no quiero hablar esto contigo por teléfono, podemos vernos en algún lado?- le pregunte

Oí suspiros al otro lado, lo estaba pensado

-Está bien, déjame ver cuando nos podemos ver-

Espere en el teléfono unos minutos

-Podemos vernos en un café cerca al Hospital, mañana temprano, a eso de las 8, podemos desayunar-

-Está bien, como quieras-

Me dio los datos del café y tan rápido como empezó, terminó la conversación, pero iría primero a ver a Naruto, mañana seria el día en que espero conocer a mi hijo

Llegue a un lujoso edificio de apartamentos, me presente en la recepción, y al rato me dejaron pasar

-EL teme tiene buen gusto-

Al poco tiempo estaba en el tercer piso, golpeando la puerta en uno de los apartamentos

-Pasa Dobe, está abierto-

Entre en el apartamento

-Estas solo?- le pregunté

-Si Hinata esta trabajando-

-Y tú que haces, o ella te mantiene?-

-Ni loco, se te olvida que trabajo para tu compañía-

-Llevo cinco años fuera de Japón- le dije

-Bueno, y para que soy bueno-

-Necesito la dirección de la casa de Sakura, la tienes-

-Si claro que la tengo, vas a ir a ver al pequeño sin avisar?-

-No, claro que no, no se qué reacción tendría, solo quiero saber dónde viven-

-Te preocupa que pasen dificultades?- me preguntó

-Cuando salía con ella, tenía dificultades viviendo sola y en un apartamento, no me quiero imaginar ahora con una casa y dos personas más-

-No sé mucho de eso, solo lo que me cuenta Hinata, pero se que trabaja bastante, hace turnos de 18 horas-

-Sakura está loca- me molesta que haga esas cosas

-Sasuke tendrás que hablar con ella- me acerco un papel- es cerca del Hospital, cuando la verás?- preguntó

-Mañana-

-No la presiones, ella debe estar muy asustada-

-No lo hare, no quiero que desconfié de mi-

Se acerco al mini bar y tomo vasos para whisky

-Tengamos una tarde de hombres, tienes que contarme que hiciste en todo este tiempo

No me sorprendía la llamada de Sasuke

Ahora tenía que pensar como decírselo a Hikaru, y tantos años de experiencias con niños no servían de nada

-Sakura estas bien?- me preguntó Hinata

-Bueno, estoy bien, es solo que me preocupa algo-

-Ese algo es Sasuke?- yo asentí – debo confesarte que no sabía lo de la infertilidad creo que era un secreto entre Sasuke, Itachi y Naruto, pero debo decir que estoy igual que sorprendida que tú-

-Por qué no me dijo nada, soy Doctora, lo primero que hubiera hecho es hacerle una prueba-

-Sakura te sorprendería saber lo inseguro que es Sasuke, probablemente pensó que lo dejarías o algo así-

Yo suspire

-Es un idiota, si de verdad fuera estéril, habríamos adoptado- tanto así lo amaba

Caminamos por los pasillos del Hospital, llegamos al cuarto de un niño de 8 años con un cáncer recesivo, probábamos un tratamiento con células madre para recomponer su médula

-Buenos Días- saludamos Hinata y yo al tiempo

La madre del pequeño se levantó y se inclinó levemente

Tomé los resultados de los últimos exámenes, sonreí orgullosa, el pequeño estaba libre de la enfermedad

-Mañana el pequeño podrá irse-

La madre empezó a llorar

-No sé cómo agradecérselo Doctora-

-Solo vigile que se tome sus medicinas, y tendrá que venir a controles periódicamente-

La madre asintió a todo, yo firme algunos papeles, y le di las recetas de las medicinas

Las dos salimos del cuarto y nos encontramos a Tsunade-sama en el pasillo

-Sakura ya que te encuentro, llegaron los nuevos aprendices, ya sabes que hacer-

-No se preocupe Tsunade-sama, Hinata se encargará de ellos-

Ella era mi mano derecha y es sumamente confiable, está bien capacitada para entrenar a los nuevos

-Hinata te espero en mi oficina en una hora- dijo Tsunade-sama

-Como ordene- respondió

Se veía feliz, esa era mi forma de agradecerle por ayudarme tanto, sobre todo cuando Hikaru era solo un bebé

-Ven vamos, hoy te invito a almorzar- le dije terminando el turno


End file.
